


【狼队】1/3 Reality and Fiction（Logan/Scott，同人文梗）

by QiLiang



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, 同人文梗
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-15
Updated: 2019-08-15
Packaged: 2020-09-01 08:31:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 63,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20255209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QiLiang/pseuds/QiLiang
Summary: 标题：1/3 Reality and Fiction三分之一的现实与虚构配对：Logan/Scott分级：NC-17注意：OOC及私设有，里面所有的同人文均为自己写的，没有任何影射或者其他含义，如有任何疑问可与Lo主联系。梗概：这是个没有哨兵危机、人类与变种人还保持和平的世界，X战警有时会协助警方处理一些关于变种人犯罪的案件，其余时间他们只是X学院的老师。某天，Logan无意间阅读到了同人小说，主角是自己和他那个麻烦的同伴，而这本不应该使他感到困扰。以上OK的话请往下w~





	1. Chapter 1

| ——————  
  
0、  
  
周末晚上，打算看一部电影轻松一下的Logan打开电脑，发现图标显示着自己有一封新邮件。Logan其实不怎么喜欢用电子产品，他的邮箱地址只存在学院通讯录里，而且里面除了一些垃圾广告，就是学生们发给他批改的电子稿作业。Logan一边猜测可能是哪个学生输错了地址，一边点开看了下内容。  
  
邮件上用加粗的字体写着一行网址，还附带着一句话“Lori，你一定要去看看！”，大概是女孩们分享特价商品的链接。Logan瞄了一眼那个地址，刚准备将网页关掉，却发现那行地址的字母似乎和X学院有点儿关系。  
  
移到关闭按钮的鼠标停顿了一下，Logan将那行网址点开。  
  
那是个X-Men的应援论坛，它版面简洁干净，被管理员管理得井井有条，这里许多有新闻资讯和照片，也有一些关于他们任务的简介。Logan还有点儿高兴这里有那么多喜欢X-Men的孩子们，他也想看看在民众眼里他们是什么样的，于是Logan注册了个账号，浏览了起来。  
  
在评论区虽然也有一些口角，不过这个论坛却的人们大多认为变种人并不是威胁。  
  
看来一切都在朝好的方向发展着，Logan咧了咧嘴。Logan一目十行地看完了几个新闻的评论，他退出来后随手又点开一个专区，里面有许多X战警的绰号。Logan不明所以地点了一下带有下划线的Wolverine，冒出来很多带有称号的标题，看起来自己的人气还挺高。  
  
Logan脑海中忽然冒出了自己那个不苟言笑的麻烦的队友，虽然觉得这种莫名带着攀比的情绪其实有点傻气，不过Logan依然打算看看比较的结果，于是他往搜索栏里加上了Cyclops。  
  
Logan眨了眨眼睛，除去一些两人同时出现的新闻，就是他们一起做任务时被拍摄下来的照片，在花花绿绿的评论中，Logan看到了一行行带着奇怪意味的标题，那些链接们的下标注明是在小说区。Logan挑了挑眉，疑惑地将其中一篇点开。  
  
Logan打开了新世界的大门。  
  
在此之后，Logan对着X教授欲言又止了一整天，最后还是放弃了让他敬爱的教授给自己洗脑忘却这段记忆的打算——当然，请Jean帮忙也不行。  
  
1、  
  
***《约定》by.WVC1024***  
  
Logan反剪着Scott的双臂，用一种让人无法挣脱的姿势将Scott压在墙上。制服Cyclops本来不是一件容易的事情，但是Wolverine总能把握住这种技巧。  
  
关着门的搏击训练室空旷而寂静，Logan甚至利用权限让它被完全封锁起来，只有他们两个在此的认知使得Scott口干舌燥。他在踏进这里的时候就知道即将发生什么，可当Scott侧着头被Logan强硬地压在冰冷的墙面上，后背覆盖上了一具灼热坚实的躯体，这一切依然让Scott有些发抖。他们的距离太过于接近了，即使有衣物的阻遏，两人紧贴的部位依然热得不可思议。Scott的脑海中闪过了数十种能让自己脱离这样危险局面的方法，但他甚至没有开始行动，敏锐的Logan就察觉到了他的意图。  
  
Logan凑上前去，低哑的声音像是诱惑夏娃偷吃禁果的蛇语一样，Logan在他耳边问道：“Cyke，还记得我说过什么吗？”  
  
闻言，Scott不自觉蓄力的脊背更加紧绷，他的护目镜被压着深陷在皮肤里有点疼痛，他蠕动了一下嘴唇，声音轻得近乎无声：“‘记得提醒我有劲的时候干死你。’*”  
  
Logan低笑了一声，加大了力度禁锢对方，而后将自己的鼻子深埋在青年的后颈，深深地嗅着他的皮肤。被包裹在一层淡淡的皮革气味里的Scott闻起来很清爽干净，即使他由于开始的缠斗而混上了微涩的汗水，Logan仍然觉得对方嗅上去十分美妙。虽然小队长本人看起来棱角锋利，嘴唇总是紧紧的抿着，对待自己也没有他对待学生们那么温和耐心，可是嗅觉敏感的狼很清楚，气息才是本质，它是不会骗人。就像现在，Scott的味道像是酸柠，薄荷或者阳光，好闻到让Wolverine感觉饥饿。  
  
Logan深沉的金绿色眼睛微微眯起，他看到青年深棕的头发因为汗水而更显卷曲，他瘦削的脸颊乃至脖颈都泛着一种让Logan血脉贲张的潮红，甚至对方的耳尖也不能幸免。想到他们之前那个任务的对白，其实两人都可以把他当做随口说说的话，但是Logan无法克制地想要它成真。生性严谨的小队长从来都是言出必行，而Logan对自己利用这一点毫无负罪感。  
  
Scott侧着头似乎想看Logan，青年微张着艳丽红润的嘴唇，整齐洁白的牙齿隐约可见。Logan突然意识到自己可以得到什么，他粗重的喘息了一声，动了动身体，他放开了Scott的双手。Scott下意识的想撑扶墙面站直身体时，Logan尖利钢爪不受控制一般铿锵而出，而后，爪子将小队长的皮质紧身衣连同打底衫、自后颈沿着脊椎一路划开，一线蜜色出现在黑色衣物的遮掩下，Logan抓着布料的边角，毫不客气地用力将它们尽数撕碎。  
  
紧实修长的身躯展露在Logan的眼前。  
  
他剥开了自己的礼物，现在是享用的时候了。  
  
***   
  
What the Fu——？！  
  
雪亮的钢爪确实不受控制的弹射出来，跳起来的Logan差一点将它们全部插进电脑。当然，这个动作被Logan硬生生地停住，感谢他优秀的肢体控制力，Logan就像一塑造型古怪的雕像一样纠结而扭曲地静止在书桌前。  
  
Logan做了三次深呼吸，才把爪子给收了回来，他觉得自己的头发都被激得竖起来了，他迫切地需要冷静，于是Logan立刻站起身走向柜橱拿了一瓶啤酒。他将啤酒咕咚咕咚大口地灌下，感受到澄澈的酒液从喉咙滑进胃里的冰凉感，这才好了一些。  
  
说实话，Logan开始没有发觉这篇文章有问题的原因是在前面几段里，“Logan”一直和“Scott”斗嘴，再加上文里面的“Jean”和“Ororo”不时的调侃，他还以为那是网友虚构他们的日常生活片段——在某些个方面居然还有点相似。  
  
但是，为什么突然发展到“Logan”把“Scott”压在……  
  
Logan眨了眨眼睛，他和Scott经常互相嘲讽，像是“F”开头的词语他也没少对Scott说（当然是背着学生们讲的，如果教授知道他在孩子们面前说脏话，后果绝对很严重），不过Logan确信自己没有把它们付诸于行动的打算。  
  
哦，天，Logan居然在认真思考这件事合理性，他觉得自己简直蠢透了，他真的真的真的不想再回忆那些刚刚看到的东西，也许Logan应该庆幸自己没看到最高潮的部分，所以他还没有来得及产生除了震惊以外的感觉——嘿，他还会产生什么感觉？  
  
于是，Logan快速冲了澡，冷水澡，顺便一提，而后早早地就上床睡觉。Logan迫不及待地躺进他柔软的床铺，闭上眼睛希望快点睡着。这只是他平静生活里的小插曲，Logan这样相信着。  
  
第二天。  
  
Logan发现自己做到了，他能够很自然的对待Scott，从容地和对方交谈，从Scott的反应来看，他们的相处和往常一样。毕竟他昨天所看的小说应该是一些女孩儿们的罗曼蒂克的幻想（他从用户头像中推测应该是女孩子居多），只是主角们的选取有些不对劲而已。  
  
Logan稍微放下了心。  
  
体育课上完之后，Logan抬头看向了解散的学生们，孩子们三三两两结伴走进学院，男人没跟着进去，而是随意地搔了搔有些汗湿的头发，慢吞吞地朝前庭的树林背阴处走过去，坐在了一条公共休息椅上。  
  
下午的阳光经过茂盛树木过滤之后变得不那么炽热了，微风吹拂过树梢发出一阵儿沙沙的响声，Logan闻到了干燥的草本和太阳的气味，这种气息很温暖，却一点也不灼人。  
  
Logan无意识地盯着阳光和树荫的交界处，光暗分割的那一线由于风而起伏不定，他眨了眨眼睛，突然发现一个人走进了他的视野里。  
  
“你在这里啊，Logan。”  
  
微风吹过，落在碧绿草地的光斑像是零星开着的白色野花，那双踩在柔软草地的黑皮鞋的鞋面上也跟着飘落了几朵白花。Logan的视线上移，他只听声音就知道来的人是Scott。  
  
戴着日常红眼镜的小队长穿着条纹衬衫和西裤，由于天气渐热，他把袖子整齐地挽在手肘，还解开两颗领口的扣子，露出的一小段脖颈上映着亮晶晶的汗珠。  
  
“嗯，什么事？”Logan看着对方朝自己走近，保持刚才的姿势懒洋洋地抬眼问道。他本来应该对Scott打扰了他的休憩而感到不满，但这时的氛围过于平和，所以Logan并不打算挑明这点。  
  
“等一会儿去搏击训练室，有几个孩子说想要请教你。”Scott站在离Logan不近不远的地方，朝他点点头，见Logan应了一声，便也打算转身离开。  
  
Logan起身朝Scott道：“一起过去。”接着，他几步跨到Scott身侧，对方脚步一顿，两人就肩并肩向学院里走去。  
  
风把独属于Scott的气味吹向Logan，Logan不由得抽了抽鼻子。嗅觉敏锐的Wolverine能够从周围草木的香气里分辨身旁队友的气息，哦，这不是说Scott身上有什么古怪的味道。Logan能嗅到阳光晒在Scott带有柠檬柔顺剂的衬衫上的那种味道，暖和而干燥的感觉甚至让他有点儿困倦，此刻的Scott闻起来，就是Scott，这很好。  
  
“Logan？”Scott偏头看向身旁的呼吸突然急促起来的Logan，问道，“你怎么了？”  
  
Logan猛然回神，他掩饰似地揉揉鼻子，闷声答了一句：“没事。”Logan能够嗅到情绪，所以他知道Scott有些困惑，但是良好的教养让Scott不打算深究。就算Scott想要询问，Logan也不会告诉Scott自己刚刚在想什么——他正在对比那篇小说里面描写Scott的气息，甚至有点儿想知道，在他没有看完的那一部分的Scott，他是说，真正的Scott在那个时候，闻起来会是什么样的。  
  
同人小说，或许不像Logan想象的那么对他毫无影响。  
  
——TBC——  
*记得提醒我有劲的时候干死你：《X战警分裂第一卷》的对白，见图  
  
当你不想填坑的时候，就直接来挖坑吧~  
我觉得我就是用这个来满足自己挖坑不填的内心【不  
有看的小伙伴留个评论嘛~  
---


	2. Chapter 2

2、

如果说第一次是一个意外，那在下一个周末，Logan浏览完论坛的评论页之后，鼠标没有直接点右上角的叉，而是拐了个弯戳进小说区，他就不能用“只是误入”来替自己开脱了。

在论坛里，小说区也有很多下属分区，它们之间互不干涉。在闲逛过程中，Logan同样看到了许多队友们的浪漫爱情故事，他们之间的配对可谓是排列组合一样。

Logan也算见多识广，他的心理承受能力十分强大，所以一旦接受了这种设定，他也为作者们无边无际的想象力所折服。Logan开始的阅读只是一种类似于“wow，这是个啥，这又是个啥”，以及“居然是这样，我看你还能怎么编”的好奇，可后来演变成什么，却也不得而知了。

不过，或许是印刻效应，Logan似乎对“Logan”和“Scott”那些虚构的故事投入过多的关注，以至于他甚至下载了一位用户的扫文书单。

这份推荐书目详尽地标明了标题，作者，分级，以及各种警告。Logan特意去查了一下AU，PWP等等各种缩写简称的含义，说真的，它们几乎要成为一种学问了。于是，在这一个礼拜的休息时间，Logan都窝在房间里，Jean还特意过来问他是不是有什么心事。

Logan能告诉这个一脸关切的温柔女子，他正在废寝忘食地阅读有关他们的小说吗？不能。Logan只能支支吾吾地说最近有点儿疲劳来糊弄过去，毕竟Logan虽然有自愈体质，但也并不代表他时刻都精力充沛。Logan再三保证自己并没有大碍，同时暗自庆幸，由于心灵感应者的某种共识，他们不会在对方不同意的情况下随意阅读他人的思想——要是Jean看到了什么不可描述的东西，那就糟糕了。

顺着列表，Logan看到推荐者热情地推介一篇黑帮AU*，他颇感兴趣的点进去阅读。

这篇文章关于黑帮的部分写得漏洞百出——Come on，Logan可是见识过各种现实黑暗面的人——但是确实十分引人入胜。

文中人物关系错综复杂，几乎所有人的行为都有其相应立场，很难区分出谁对谁错。Xavier教授和Magneto分属两方，再加上很多社会名流和政界人士，作者几乎构架了一整个、与Logan知晓的同名同姓的人完全不同的灰色世界。

“Logan”和“Scott”当然也在其中，而Logan一直以为文中的“Logan”和“Scott”是互相憎恨的，他们对彼此都不留情面，用作者的话来说就是“虐身虐心”，但随着剧情的展开，过去的揭露，以及两人终于进展到了“细致露骨的性爱描写”，Logan又看到了文里两人绝望而炙热的情感。

看到最后的未完待续，Logan如同在深冬被Bobby制造的巨大雪人整个人埋了起来，他沉默地叉掉了网页，而后喝了一大口摆在桌旁的啤酒。

Logan觉得自己该停下，他的意思是立刻停下，作为一名正常的男人，他的周末夜晚不该浪费在电子荧幕上，这听起来也太可悲了。

Logan思忖着自己该去附近酒吧喝上几杯烈酒，再和一位火辣的姑娘共度良宵，这才像他的作风。Logan从柜子上拿过一串钥匙，手指勾着环圈一动，这串钥匙在手指上一转就滑回了他的手心，男人把它握住揣进裤子口袋。

上次他“借用”Scott机车的钥匙还没来得及还回去，不过最近几天，小队长也没有向他要过，所以Logan心安理得的继续用着。

夜晚的学院十分安静，Logan只能听见自己脚步的叩响，他低着头往外走，在路过Scott房门的时候，心念一动，迈着的步子不由自主地停顿了下来。

***《Date with Me》by.deadstar***

又和小队长吵了一架的Logan心情烦躁不堪，Scott怒气冲冲离去的背影还盘旋在他的脑海里。Logan想发泄一下压在心中的怒火，那么出去喝酒或许是一个好的选择。

他出去就能够得到高浓度的酒精，喧闹的音乐，以及一个美妙的夜晚，Logan对自己的魅力毫不怀疑。

酒吧里的射灯炫目迷人，Logan像是一头巡视领地的狼一样犀利地扫过喧闹的吧台，最终他的目光锁定住了一位有着棕色长卷发的美人身上，那个女人化着精致的妆容，合体而性感的衣裙将她玲珑浮凸的身材勾勒得凹凸有致。Logan走了过去，坐在她的身边。

他们互相抱怨着自己麻烦的同事，谈天说地，相谈甚欢。等到两人走出酒吧，面对面站在一处，Logan低下头看向对方。那双漂亮的琥珀色眼睛，被霓虹灯的灯光一映变成瑰丽的玫红色泽，气氛很好，所以对方微笑着闭上眼睛。红色的眼睛，Logan忽一怔神，所以这个亲吻并没有发生。

女子迟迟等不到预料的吻，她睁开眼睛，却听到这个英俊的男人低低地问道：“‘你想用什么东西都可以，但是要放回原来的位置’，这最可能的意思是什么？”

女子笑了笑，却没有说话，她了然这场艳遇无疾而终。

Logan与她拥抱了一下，接着他将甚至没有来得及问名字的女子送上了出租车，目送她远去。

Logan握紧了手中的机车钥匙。

虽然Scott从没告诉过Logan，但Logan知道Scott的钥匙放在哪，他对私自使用Scott的车毫无负罪感。有几次Logan骑行的时候不小心又刮掉了Scott宝贝姑娘的漆，或者油箱空了也不记得加满，对此，Scott自然是抱怨连连。不过，每当Logan想要出去逛逛的时候，那串备用钥匙仍然好好的放在原地，从来没有转移过哪怕一次。

Scott只对他提了一句：“如果你要用机车，那么过后记得加油。”

Logan突然意识到了Scott在说什么，他在说：“别让我知道。”

***

脑海里忽然冒出的语段，让Logan愣了一下，他也不知道为什么自己会想到这个。

Logan不止一次在同人文里看过偷车和加油的桥段，他本来还有些惊讶为什么作者们会知道这件事情，直到他点开了一个关于“Wolverine和Cyclops是否有超越友情的关系”的分析贴。在其中一段里贴过一张自己骑着Scott机车的照片，旁边还放上了某个网友于X学院开放日拍摄到的、Scott保养自己爱车的相片。经过他们精心细致的对比，这就是同一辆。以及有一个回复说上次身处在X-Men的任务地点，在附近的几个路人刚好听到小队长对Wolverine的抱怨。

在Logan不知道的时候，他和Scott就被想象力天马行空的作者们扯在了一起。

其实有几次，Logan会在没有课的周末外出找乐子，偶尔直到周一的清晨才回来。他在前庭遇见晨练的Scott，对方也只是让他快去休息，不要耽误了上课。Logan也记得Scott说过“记得加满油”之类的话，但他肯定只是不满Logan的自作主张，和其他事情搭不上关系。

大概是Logan的脚步声在安静的环境里略显突兀，Scott的房门突然打开了。戴着日常红眼镜的Scott看到Logan杵在他的房门前，也有些惊讶，他还以为刚刚的声响是哪个调皮的孩子不睡觉到处跑造成的。

Scott端详了一下Logan的表情，开口的语气是肯定句：“Logan，你最近有些不对劲。”

“我打算……”Logan想说他要去喝一杯，但他想到刚才的文章就喉咙一哽，男人把那句话吞下肚子。两人无声地面面相觑，Logan发现对方红色镜片倒映出了自己纠结的表情，他故作镇定的移开了视线，口袋里的钥匙都似乎变重了一样，Logan感到一阵莫名的心虚。

Scott微微偏头，示意他正在听，Logan定了定心神，换了一个话题：“Scott，陪我打一局？”

Scott挑了挑眉，有点儿意外Logan的心血来潮，却没有表示反对，他抿着嘴唇从房间走了出来，两人一前一后地走向搏击训练室。

Logan跟在Scott身后，他不时瞟一眼Scott瘦削的身板，这个青年永远挺直脊背的样子还是他所熟悉的。Logan轻咳了一下，克制着自己的目光不往下移。

Logan腹诽道：我可不会在搏击训练室对Scott做出除了打架以外的事情，绝不可能。

——TBC——  
*地球6955：Marvel Noir（黑帮）的世界，时间是20世界30年代萧条时期，这里的人物都没有超能力。泽维尔教授打着改造少年犯的名义在一所学校里训练犯罪团伙X-Men，镭射眼是头领，使用左轮手枪。他和洛根为争夺女生简·格雷而打斗时被挖掉一只眼珠，平时戴着红眼镜。

这篇真的满足了我写片段不写文的心啊~  
有喜欢的小伙伴留个评论吧~


	3. Chapter 3

注意：「」内为同人文的片段

3、

Scott身形灵活，闪避也比Logan要更为敏捷，他进攻的时机常常让Logan措手不及。不过，虽然Scott并不想示弱，但是他也不得不承认，与Logan相比，自己的搏击术依然逊色一筹。Logan比常人大得多的力量和自愈体质，使得他在打斗时无需在意将会受到何种打击，何况这个男人的金属骨骼也加强了他抗击打的能力，在一定程度上说，Logan甚至能够忽视对方的攻击技巧。Logan还精通几乎所有种类的格斗方式*，更别谈他对危险来临时有着野兽一般的精度感知，这使得他的预判准确得吓人。

在两人不使用变种能力的搏斗之中，Scott总是输多赢少。Logan确实会据此调笑一番，说几句损人的话，Scott倒也从来没有因为这个而心存不满，他们都知道Scott更强大的地方在何处，也清楚Logan不止是一名出色的战士。

这一次的打斗是Logan的临时起意，所以他们并没穿战斗服，只是换上了宽松的袖衫和拳击短裤，而后就在训练室拳来脚往了起来。

Scott挥出的一拳被Logan接下，Logan立刻近身压制，男人敏锐的感官听到Scott的一声懊丧般的喘息，Logan呼吸一窒，本该完成的下步动作停顿了一瞬。小队长的双眼正紧紧盯在Logan的动势上，他没有错过这一丝细小的动作断层。也许Logan是故意露出这虚假的机会，电光石火之间，Scott脑海闪过这一个念头，他却依然决定借势，青年的腰腿发力，身躯一扭便有惊无险地逃出困境。

反应过来的Logan立刻变招，他双眼一扫，不意外地发现对方体态表明Scott已经从各方向都做好了防护。Logan虚晃一招，硬挨了几拳朝Scott紧贴过去，同时一记膝袭试图打乱他的节奏。

终于，Logan寻到机会，他猛地伸手握住Scott的肩膀，并迅速反剪对方一臂。由于两人只是点到为止的比试，当一方被另一方制服，或者某方长时间处于下风时，他们也并不会使用拼命的手段前去反击，而是干脆利落的结束这一局。

所以Scott只是撇了撇嘴，点头道：“这一局算你赢了。”

Logan跟着笑了笑，顺手拍了拍Scott的肩膀。Scott也将Logan松开，两人随意地就地坐下，打算稍微休息了一会儿。

Logan还能感到因为搏斗而产生的让他兴奋的肾上腺素，开始有些憋闷的烦躁感似乎随着汗水从他身体里流泻出来。汗湿的背心贴在男人身上，显露出健壮的肌肉轮廓。由于他的自愈体质，Logan其实已经恢复到最佳状态。

他竭力放缓呼吸，想要减少摄取两人汗水的交混气息，他们两人坐得挺近，Logan能够感受到Scott身上带着湿度的热量，这让好不容易压抑住胡思乱想的Logan思绪又跑偏了一点。Logan胸腔内本已经平复了的鼓噪跳动似乎又占据了他的大脑，他的肌肉紧绷了起来，像是想要再跳起来和什么人或者东西打上一局。别忘了，Logan一开始的打算可是去酒吧猎艳的，而他一向精力充沛。

剧烈运动过后，小队长微张着嘴唇细细的喘息，露出的皮肤都泛着潮红。Scott被汗水打湿的棕发黏在额角，湿透了的白色T恤衫勾勒出了青年紧实的身躯。Scott满不在意的用手指揉了一下小臂的淤青，他的视线落在Logan的身上，隐在护目镜后的眼睛眯了起来。他喘匀了气，这才开口说道：“刚才你分心了，Logan。”

闻言，Logan抬眼看向Scott，攻击欲望让Logan脸上浮现出一丝几不可察的纠结，但他没有让这个表情留下很久，Logan很快就镇定下来了，他的语调带上了一丝调侃：“噢，我怎么不知道？”

Scott叹了口气，就像任何一次遇见Logan在任务里擅自行动那样，他扶了扶护目镜，没有像Logan想的那样继续追问，他只是偏头看向Logan，继续说道：“我们是一个团队，Logan。”

「“如果你需要什么，告诉我，让我帮助你。”Scott这么说的时候安抚地微笑了一下，他正戴着那副镶嵌着红石英薄晶体的护目镜，它遮住了他的大半张脸。Scott只有英挺的鼻子，线条柔软的嘴唇和下颌还露在外面，这让他看起来年轻又脆弱。

Logan深深地吐气，所有想要回敬的念头都被堵了回去，他无法透过护目镜的折光看清Scott的双眼，但是他能够察觉到对方正注视着他，那摒弃了他曾经察觉到的，在初见时的戒备和怀疑，只是安静地注视着自己。

他像是拼尽全力的一拳打进了一团棉花里，攻击的欲望被转化成另一种贪念。Logan突然朝Scott迈了两步，他抬手的动作令Scott下意识的想要防御，Logan的手并没有变成拳头朝青年的脸挥过去，而是直接握住了Scott的后颈。

Logan毫不客气地倾身过去，将Scott压倒在地。背部落地的撞击让Scott晕眩了一刻，不过大部分的力道都被Logan支撑着的手臂缓冲了，实际上他没有受什么伤。

“你知道我想要什么吗？”Logan燥怒地开口问道。

Scott愣了一下，他双肘抵着地面，想要从Logan的身体下离开，但他被禁锢得太紧了，Logan远超三百磅的体重和宽阔的身躯也使这个行为变得艰难。Scott挣扎的动作徒劳无功，但也让Logan不胜其扰，男人干脆整个人伏在Scott身上，在对方因为压迫而张嘴喘气时，低头将身下的青年拽进一个深吻里。

Scott因为这个猛烈的吻有些气息不稳，胸腹的压制也使得他无法呼吸，再加上Logan正刻意地研磨顶弄他们交叠的下腹，这让他们结束了这个吻的时候，Scott的脸颊到脖颈都泛上了一层红。

气喘吁吁的Scott还没回过神来，他的护目镜就被Logan摘了下来，Scott反射性地闭上眼睛，弓起身气急败坏地大喊：“Logan！”

“我现在可以告诉你。”Logan用手指抚摸着Scott颤抖的眼睫，压低了声音说道，“睁眼，Cyke，如果你想要我停止的话。”」

Logan的目光涣散了零点几秒，而后重新聚焦到小队长的脸上。Logan现在心中一团混乱，他深更半夜将快要上床睡觉的小队长叫出来陪自己打架，对方居然也莫名其妙地同意了，打完架以后他们就这样汗津津地坐在一起，自己脑袋里居然还在自动放映一些毫无意义的小说片段。

Logan嘴里喃喃自语道：“Holy shit，我才不会做这个……”

Scott看着突然又心情低落下来的Logan，颇感新奇，说实话他还没见过Logan这么困扰过。在他的印象里，这个男人永远都是一副“我会把一切都做得很好，现在你给我让路”的自大样子。

他决定再问问清楚：“Logan，你到底怎么了？”

“我只是有点累。”Logan敷衍地回答。

“Huh，累到在半夜来训练室打架？”Scott嗤笑了一声，唇边勾起了几缕笑纹，“Logan？”小队长的声音带上了一丝沙哑，运动过后的他也有点疲倦了，毕竟Scott可没有自愈体质。在条件允许之下，充足的睡眠有益健康，Scott的作息还是相当规律的。

寂静的训练室里，Scott唤出的名字带着气声，那个单词像悄然投入水池的一颗石子，似乎毫无存在，却又在四周回荡出了一圈一圈的波纹，Logan觉得一阵奇异的感觉突然击中了他，他头皮发紧。

被关心的感觉很好，Logan这么想着，抬头看向Scott，小队长的坐姿有点儿不易察觉的松懈，这显示出了小队长掩饰着的疲惫，即使如此，Scott也还是待在原地，试图搞清楚他同伴不对劲的原因，男人心头一暖。

乱七八糟的思绪都被Logan抛到脑后，Logan真的不想破坏这一切。他郑重地朝小队长点了点头，像是下定了什么决心一般：“晚安，Scott。”

“呃，晚安？”Scott看着对方一脸严肃坚定地注视着自己，即使蒙上了红色，Scott也能看清楚Logan的眼睛，Logan深深看了他一眼，站起身走出搏击室。

被留在原地的Scott扶正了护目镜，抿着嘴唇，若有所思。

——TBC——  
*MARVEL漫画官方能力参考：Logan战斗技能，即徒手搏斗的程度和战斗能力为7（精通全部格斗方式）；Scott战斗技能为5（精通一种格斗方式）。

有人看就留个评论吧~


	4. Chapter 4

注意：「」内为同人文的片段

4、

Bobby瞟了一眼身边的John，他的同桌把课本摊开立在面前，但那颗金色的脑袋却一点一点的无限趋向于桌面，很明显John正昏昏欲睡。男孩儿叹了口气，用胳膊肘捅了一下John：“Hey，醒醒。”。

被惊醒的金发男孩浑身一震，他立刻睁开眼睛，看向讲台拿着课本的Mr.Summers，严厉的老师在黑板上书写，并没有注意到他们的小动作。John松了一口气，有些无奈地朝Bobby撇了撇嘴。

说实话，Cyclops的文学鉴赏课并不枯燥，但John就是不太喜欢它。

Bobby也很清楚这一点，不过他把John叫醒的另外一个原因，是因为他发现了一件有趣的事情。Bobby朝John眨了眨眼睛，又向教室后窗的方向努努嘴，示意John去看。John颇感疑惑地回头，这时他知道为什么Bobby一脸惊讶的表情了：Logan正站在后窗旁边，还透过打开的窗户往教室里看。

如果是X教授或者Jean站在后窗巡查，他们还不会感觉奇怪，可那个人是Logan。这个男人去危境模拟室旁听还比较正常，但这里上的是文学鉴赏。Logan确实很有学识，但是John只是想象了一下Logan拿着诗集一脸深情的朗诵，就感到一阵恶寒。

Bobby看到他同桌瘪嘴的表情，猜测到了John在想什么，他凑过去了一点，问道：“Logan怎么会在这？”

“不知道，也许突然心血来潮，想要感受文学的魅力？”John不确定地说，说完他都觉得有些扯。金发男孩探了一下头看看隐蔽得很好的Logan，又补充了一句：“或者是因为他想向Cyclops道歉？”

“他们又吵架了？”Bobby问道，回忆了一下这几天老师们的动向。

“听Mike说，他们两人老是半夜去搏击训练室打架。”John耸了耸肩膀，没有对“又”字发表看法。

男孩子们借助书本遮掩的窃窃私语自然瞒不过Scott的眼睛，他正在讲解的话语一停，朝那个角落看了一眼，推了推红色眼镜。见被老师发现了，两人立刻噤声。Bobby故作镇定地翻了一下书页，而John拿过一支笔，假装在书上勾画。

见状，Scott不着痕迹地笑了一下，他清清嗓子强调了一下自己刚才所讲的内容，并没有出声批评。

这一切都落在了Logan的眼中。

Logan也不知道自己为什么会过来旁听，或许是因为他最近读的一篇小说里作者热情洋溢地赞美了Scott的声音，说他的嗓音柔软清亮，无比适合诵读。

Logan听了半天Scott讲解格律，虽然仍然不清楚那些概念，不过他觉得那位作者说的没错，Scott确实很适合读诗。

「“请大家翻到第二百四十二页，泰戈尔的《吉檀迦利》的第七十九首《If it is not my portion to meet thee in this life（假如我今生无缘见到你）》。”Scott慢慢地说道。只听见一阵儿哗啦啦的翻书的声音，接着Scott用轻柔的语调诵读着这一首惆怅而伤感的诗歌：

“If it is not my portion to meet thee in this life  
假如我今生无缘遇到你  
Let me not forget for a moment,  
让我念念不忘，   
Let me carry the pangs of this sorrow in my dreams and in my wakeful hours.  
让我醒时和梦中都带着着悲哀的苦痛。”

Scott倾听着学生们对这首诗歌的理解，一起评价和讨论诗歌更深层次的涵义，领略作者的内心，分享自己的感悟，等到打铃下课时，他们都觉得时间过得很快。

“再见，Mr.Summers。”学生们礼貌的说着，拿着书包一个一个的离开，Scott笑着和他们一个个点头告别。

他站在空了的教室里，扶了扶架在鼻梁上的红色的眼镜，看向手持着的书本上的一行行美丽的诗句。*

一片安静中，Logan从教室外面走了进来，他敏锐地察觉到Scott的心情有一点惆怅和伤感，Logan抽抽鼻子：“怎么了？”

“没有。”Scott合上书本，摇了摇头，他刚想和对方说些什么，就察觉到两人的距离过分接近。

Logan没让他说出拒绝的话，便偏了一个角度以避开眼镜的遮挡，吻上了Scott的嘴唇。男人灵活的舌头撬开对方的唇瓣，扫过齿列，尤为故意地舔着那颗可爱的虎牙。Logan吮吸着Scott的舌，让他哼出了柔软的气声。接着，Logan的大手顺着青年教师流畅的腰线滑向下腹，他火热的手掌覆盖着Scott蛰伏着的敏感部位，Scott这才反应过来Logan有着更进一步的意图。Scott伸手握住了Logan的手腕，略略后退一步拉开了距离，结束了这个缠绵的吻。

Logan伸出舌舔掉了自己唇边残存的唾液，眯了眯眼睛：“怎么了？”

“别在这里。”他有些羞赧地看着四周，空旷的教室却让他有种在大庭广众之下暴露的错觉。

“没关系，我锁了门。”Logan挣开了Scott的抓握，继续爱抚的动作，“而且，有人来的话我会知道的。”

Logan将青年的皮带拉开一点，这使得他能够轻松地把Scott蓝条纹衬衫的下摆从西裤里撩出来，而后Logan环着教师的腰，用手伸进衬衫下、Logan粗糙的手指抚摸着Scott温热的身躯，感受教师堪比丝绸一般光滑的皮肤，男人的手指在Scott线条优美的脊背游走，渐渐地朝凹陷的脊椎下方处探入。

Scott被困在了一个牢固的拥抱里，他的手抓在Logan的衣摆上，说不清是想推开还是想Logan继续。他高耸的颧骨处泛出薄红，下巴紧紧地收着抵在Logan的肩头。Scott泛红而湿润的嘴唇抿成了一条线，在感受到Logan用手指色情而缓慢地摩擦着臀缝的时候，他丝绒一般的眉毛也因为紧张而皱了起来。」

一声铃响打断了Logan不着边际的思绪，安静的学校渐渐喧闹了起来，走廊上有很多学生从Logan的身旁跑过去，孩子们很有礼貌地对着Logan打招呼：“Hello，Logan。”Logan有点儿神游天外，只是朝学生们点了点头。

Scott拿着书本，打算走出教室，他这时候也发现了Logan正站在后窗，不过他认为对方是路过，也没有感到奇怪，还很轻松地开口道：“Hey，Logan。”

回过神来的Logan看着穿着蓝条纹衬衫和棕色西裤的Scott，心情复杂地应了一声。眼见着Scott要走，Logan鬼使神差地问道：“你刚刚在讲什么？”

“讲了一点亚洲诗歌的特点。”Scott停下了脚步，感到些许困惑，他却依然认真地回答了这个问题。

“泰戈尔？”Logan停顿了一下，“……算了，当我没说。”

“下节课讲泰戈尔，你有兴趣吗？”

Logan看不到Scott的眼神，却知道Scott这时候真的非常惊讶了，他敏锐地感受到年轻的小教师落在自己身上的目光带上了审视。

Logan挠了挠头，他眼睛瞟了一下Scott拢进西裤里的衬衫所留下的褶皱，黑色皮带很好地围绕着青年削瘦的腰肢，Logan有些懊恼自己的没话找话：“不，有那个时间我还不如去打拳。”

Scott刚想继续说话，远处传来了Jean的声音，他朝Logan示意了一下，对方浑不在意般挥了挥手让他离开。

Logan看着青年走向红发女子的背影，脑袋里突然冒出了一个念头：Scott的皮肤并不光滑，而是遍布着伤疤的。虽然Scott体质不错，但他毕竟不像Logan有自愈能力，小队长身上那些或新或旧的伤痕来自他们所负责的危险任务——一些变种人罪犯，或者能力失控的变种人所造成的骚乱。

Logan在医务室里见过Scott身上的伤痕，它们在青年蜜色的皮肤上突兀而狰狞，但Logan觉得这一点也不难看——小队长即使受伤也奋不顾身，像是那些没有将他杀死的东西，永远不会将他打倒。

Scott不仅是一位教师，更是一名战士。

——TBC——  
*文段出自自写的《ECHO回声》

有小伙伴在看就留个评论吧w~


	5. Chapter 5

注意：「」内为同人文的片段  
  
5、  
  
在看了许多现实背景的文后，Logan总觉得有些不对劲，他会下意识地用自己所认识的Scott来对比文中的“Scott”，然而同人文里描述的过于绘声绘色，使得Logan产生一种怪异的偏差感。所以，Logan试着去读了些AU（别问他为什么还在看同人小说，他自己的都不知道原因）。在文中，他与他的队友不仅职业变得五花八门，甚至连物种都没有统一的定论，Logan毫不疑惑那些小说都是瞎扯的了。  
  
这给了Logan一个奇异的缓冲。  
  
「Logan端着一个盘子轻轻地走进昏暗的卧室，他看到床铺上的裹着被子的Scott在听到门响时动了一动。Logan知道对方已经醒来了，便把餐盘放在床头柜上，接着将床头灯调至微亮，男人放轻了声音问了一声：“Scotty，你感觉怎么样？”  
  
“好多了。”Scott把脸偏向Logan，露出了一个微笑，Scott的声音还带着病后的嘶哑，但是听上去没有那么气力不足了，Logan放心了一些。  
  
Scott在Logan的搀扶下坐了起来，背靠着枕头，Logan将盖在青年身上的被子拉高了一点儿，又从抽屉里的医药箱里拿出温度计，Scott乖乖地张嘴让Logan把它塞进自己嘴里。  
  
Scott因为头疼而微微皱起眉头，棕色鬈发凌乱不堪，他的脸颊也消瘦得明显，Logan借着昏黄的灯光看向Scott，青年蔫蔫的样子，还是没忍住说了一声：“我说过最近会下暴雪，如果天阴沉下来就不要出去采风了。”  
  
“我有了灵感，但还差一点，不写到结局我睡不着……”嘴里含着东西的Scott说话时声音模糊，嘴里的温度计也跟着抖了一抖，那沮丧的样子把Logan想要说的其他责备统统堵了回去。  
  
“……Naughty Boy。”Logan听出了对方微弱的辩解，叹了口气。在风雪来临的时候Scott还只身跑到湖边去看波澜（那些被风吹得乱七八糟的，然后一股脑掉进湖里的雪到底有什么好看的？），回来又熬夜写作，Logan毫不意外他第二天就病倒发高烧。幸好恶劣天气时Logan的伐木场也放了假，不然他还得请假照顾这个小混蛋。  
  
在滴滴滴的声音中，小小的液晶屏上显示着表示体温正常的数字，Logan一直紧拧着的眉头松了几分。Scott不由地道歉：“Sorry……”而Logan对Scott一点办法都没有，只能恶狠狠地用手去揉他的脑袋，把Scott那一头柔软的棕发弄得更乱一点。  
  
三年前，刚刚大学毕业的Scott已经是一位小有名气的青年作家了，他在快节奏的大都市里倍感疲乏，为了能有更好的创作环境，经过多方打听，Scott来到加拿大落基山脉附近的一个不出名的小镇，这里美丽的环境以及闲散的生活让他文思泉涌。  
  
在一次森林里闲逛时，Scott遇见了狼，小作家狼狈不堪地在猛兽的追击中逃命，幸亏刚下班的Logan路过那里，不然小作家结局难料。*  
  
Scott还记得Logan拿着斧头砍那匹狼的样子，高大的男人看上去比有着尖利爪牙的狼还危险凶狠。  
  
Scott盯着男人的手看了一会儿，Logan的手很大、很厚实，也很粗糙，粗长的手指上带着厚厚的硬茧，这是一双饱经风霜的手。  
  
而现在，那双几乎能生撕野兽的手只是端过餐盘，稳稳地拿起刀叉。  
  
Logan不知道Scott在想些什么，他插了一块食物递到Scott嘴边，一股甜香的味道弥漫在Scott鼻端。看在对方生病的份上，严格控制Scott摄入糖分的Logan妥协了。新鲜三文鱼被胡椒和玉桂粉腌制好再慢慢煎熟，搭配了甜软的薯蓉，脆脆的紫甘蓝菜丝，然后淋上一层枫糖和几滴去腥的柠檬汁*，不算很难的烹饪方法，但想要做好却不那么容易。Logan说：“尝尝吧，我特意做了你喜欢的枫糖煎三文鱼。”  
  
高烧多天的Scott周身肌肉都泛着酸疼，所以他并没有拒绝Logan的好意，Scott顺从地张嘴把叉子上的鱼肉吃了下去，鲜嫩多汁的三文鱼肉入口即化，带着枫糖的清甜和柠檬的微酸，让嘴里寡淡的Scott有了食欲：“很美味。”嗜甜的Scott享受地眯起了眼睛。  
  
Scott难得那么乖顺，给他喂食时Logan几乎有了自己在投喂一只小猫的错觉。  
  
等到把一块三文鱼都吃完，Scott喝了点糖盐水，Logan想让Scott再躺下休息，这会儿的病患却不肯老老实实的了。Scott睁着眼睛道：“我不想睡了。”他已经昏昏沉沉了好几天，现在有点清醒得过分。  
  
“你想做什么？”Logan好脾气地问道，一点儿也不像工地上那个大嗓门的伐木工。  
  
“陪我看电视。”Scott往旁边靠了一点儿，意思很明确。  
  
Logan真的对此毫无办法，所以他只能早早地上床，陪着那个麻烦的小混蛋看了几集《Franklin And Wolvie》*。他的手圈在Scott的手腕，拇指抵在对方跳动的脉搏上，那规律而有力的跳动把Logan的担忧慢慢熨帖了。  
  
Logan甚至觉得他们的心跳似乎都逐渐趋向一致。」  
  
Logan来到了餐厅，Ororo、Jean和Scott已经先来了一步，他们安静地吃着晚餐。晚来了的Logan端着餐盘坐在桌旁，他朝在座的几位点了点头。  
  
Jean察觉到了一阵儿来自Logan的微弱的思绪，她抬头疑惑地看了一眼Logan，面前的男人面色平静，与平常没什么两样，见到Jean在看他，Logan还翘起嘴唇给了她一个带点调笑意味的微笑，Jean有点儿怀疑刚刚自己察觉到的只是错觉。  
  
拿了一份香煎牛排，Logan三口两口把晚饭吃光，他比先来的他们速度还快。Logan站起身正打算离开，却是下意识看了一眼桌旁的Scott。Scott也已经吃完了主食，正用叉子吃着蔬菜沙拉*。Logan的目光扫过那一碗吃得差不多的沙拉上，没让自己的动作久到引起别人的注意，男人端着脏盘子走去流理台，想到自己从来没见过Scott挑食。  
  
好吧，就是因为那黏糊糊甜腻腻的枫糖浆的指引，现在我居然在猜测Scott偏好的口味了，Logan颇感惊悚。  
  
晚上的自由活动时间，无所事事的Logan去了前庭与几个男孩子们打了一场友谊球赛，结果男孩们个个都用上瞬移之类的能力，这还能算是打篮球吗？Logan一边腹诽一边猛跳起来把一个浮空的男孩手中的球给夺了过来，并在学生们的尖叫声中投了个三分——就算那些小鬼头们作弊，Logan一样可以碾压他们。  
  
回到大堂，和Ororo进行完危境训练课程的例行报备，Logan打算把报告交给Scott，问了一下走廊上的学生，得知小队长已经回房了，Logan迈着闲散地步子走向Scott的房间。他听到了房间里正传来一阵儿微弱的音乐声，但是Logan没在意，就习惯性地推门而入，男人还没开口，面前的画面就让他把要说的话卡在嗓子里。  
  
Scott坐在床上，正对床铺的壁挂电视荧幕上正播放着某一部卡通片，Scott听到声音之后回头看向Logan，他嘴角的笑意还没收住，就凝固在了脸上*。这会儿两人无语地面面相对，看上去就有些尴尬了。  
  
卡通片里的动物们还发出夸张的笑声，这在安静的氛围中像是炸雷一样鲜明，Scott嘴角抽了一抽拿起遥控把电视给关了，而后开口道：“你就是不记得敲门，Logan。”  
  
“呃……Ororo让我来送报告。”Logan不知道自己是该对Scott居然喜欢看卡通片这一事实而惊奇，还是对Scott换话题的速度如此之快而惊讶。他本该借机嘲笑Scott一番，可是前几天他所看到的“Scott”竟然与面前的小队长微妙地重合了一点，这让Logan心下五味杂陈。  
  
“你如果想因此笑我的话，我会把你从二楼射出去。”Scott故作镇定地说道，只是他泛红的耳垂让这个恐吓变得不那么令人害怕。  
  
“我只是……呃，惊讶。”Logan眨了眨眼睛，一本正经地说道。他想劝慰小队长喜欢看卡通片没有什么大不了的，他也常常陪着Mike看《动物世界》，不过考虑到Scott可能会认为这是讽刺而恼羞成怒，Logan还是闭上了嘴。他似乎在某种程度上侵犯进了小队长的私人领地。  
  
两个人又对视了一下。  
  
虽然Scott好好地戴着他的日常红色眼镜，可Logan总觉得似乎红色镭射波已经准备就绪了。Logan掩饰一般抖了抖手上的报告，纸张发出沙沙的声音，吸引了对方的注意。  
  
“……”Scott无奈地将报告从Logan手中抽了出来，懊恼般开口道，“好了，你可以走了，下次记得敲门。”  
  
Logan在走出小队长的房间之后，有些茫然地看了看自己的手，在Scott拿走资料的瞬间，他真的有一种想要握住Scott手腕的冲动。  
  
——TBC——  
*依旧是来自自制MV的《Just beginning》的伐木工和小作家梗。  
*枫糖煎三文鱼制作方式有参考。  
*《富兰克林和小狼獾》出自《小乌龟富兰克林》，这个系列是加拿大国宝级童书，在文中是卡通片的形式。  
*《X战警：超能少年》中的Scott是个素食主义者，文中用了个梗。  
*《X战警2》00:07:52，Scott和孩子们一起看博物馆宣传的卡通片，见图。


	6. Chapter 6

6、  
  
Logan不喜欢一打开房间门就看到整装待发的Scott，这意味着他们又有了需要出勤的任务，又有那些乱七八糟的糟心事需要处理。  
  
在车上，X战警们从与警方的特殊连线中得知了他们出警的目的，一伙大约十人的变种人罪犯抢劫了银行，而银行里还有几名员工及顾客被当做了人质，由于罪犯们的屏蔽能力，警方无法靠近被劫持的建筑。  
  
模拟地图投影在空中，闪烁着的红点标明了位置，在大概理清了犯人们的能力之后，Scott对他的队友们下达了任务。  
  
解决问题比Logan想的要容易，毕竟当对方的防护力场被Jean破坏之后，那些铤而走险的犯人不过是一群乌合之众。  
  
Logan把其中一位浑身软若无骨的变种人罪犯用体术压制在地的时候，他心里总觉得有什么不太对劲。Logan知道那肯定是自己过人的感官捕捉到了一些自己所遗漏的信息，但是它们细微得不足以引起自己的表层注意。  
  
吵嚷的人声，风声，警笛鸣声，Logan几乎是在警察有些紧张地询问他时，才记得松开那个滑不留手的劫匪。  
  
抢劫银行的变种人罪犯被X战警们交到警察手里，Jean和Scott正和警官谈着什么，多亏了Jean的念动力控制住了那些劫匪的行动，他们才能那么快地将人质救出。而Storm正在协助护士帮扶那些受惊了的人质，只剩下有些茫然的Logan站在警戒线围住的建筑旁，他四处看了看，想确认这里的安全。  
  
Logan的视线扫过闪着红蓝警灯的警车，他都不知道自己心中的不安来源何方。  
  
风里传来一阵儿混合着的汽油尾气与硝烟的难闻味道，使得Logan鼻腔发痒，Logan觉得遗漏信息的焦躁激得他心里愈加不爽。  
  
正如X教授所说的，这个世界上认为人类与变种人战争一触即发的论调，自变种人出现在大众视野中就没有消止过。激进派的变种人（如Magneto的兄弟会）对人类根本不抱希望，在X教授的联系中，他们勉强保持着平和，而人类激进分子则常常会出现在由变种人引发的骚乱地区，他们向政府要求保护人类的各项权益。  
  
警方其实看见了人类权益保护协会的成员围上来，但是根据规定，他们并没有做出过激的行为，也没有妨碍警务，所以警方没有立场进行驱逐。  
  
Logan的目光扫过那些成员，又落在了人群里一个大约七八岁的短发女孩身上，她披着安全毯站在获救的母亲身边，而她的母亲与一位记录警员很激动地诉说着什么。小女孩看上去并没有受到惊吓，只是有些好奇地四处张望，忽然，女孩儿无意间和Logan的目光对上，见到Logan在看她，她朝着Logan露出了一个大大的缺了门齿的笑容。  
  
Logan愣了一下，下意识地回给了她一个笑。女孩的母亲似乎说完了口供，她转头发现女儿的举动，女人非常警惕地瞪了Logan一眼，就牵着女孩急匆匆地离开了，她还不时对着那个女孩子严厉地教训。女孩儿由笑着转变为疑惑的表情让Logan觉得沉重，Logan很快收回了目光，他觉得那位母亲看他时惊恐的神情与她看那些劫匪的眼神是一样的。  
  
不知何时，Scott走到了他的身旁，小队长看了表情阴沉的Logan一眼，道：“很多普通人警惕、恐惧我们变种人，即使他们接受了我们的帮助……你第一天知道？”  
  
“不，”Logan摇摇头，他的嘴唇动了动，“我只是永远不会习惯这点。”  
  
Scott说：“所以，我们正在为了改变这个糟糕的现实而努力。”  
  
Logan沉默着点了点头，他不由得用眼睛瞟一眼身边的小队长，Scott是X教授最好的学生，他们本能地想要帮助别人，就好像那些永远在寻找生命真正意义的理想主义者。在黑暗都市的缝隙中挣扎生存过的Logan本该对这样的人嗤之以鼻，可他却依旧被他们的理想所吸引，这也许可以解释Logan为什么没有被司空见惯了罪恶所同化，而是选择加入X-Men。  
  
“你的狗狗耳朵垂下来了，Puppy。”Scott并不知道Logan在想什么，只是朝他的队友笑了一下，不等Logan有所反应，Scott开口道，“我们该回去了。”  
  
Logan朝完成扫尾工作的Jean和Storm招了招手，刚准备招呼，那一阵若隐若现的危机感就突然浓重了起来。身旁的小队长的动作一顿，也有所察觉地看了看四周：“我觉得有点不对劲，Logan？”  
  
Logan没有来得及回答。  
  
Logan在其中几个成员掏出武器的时候，才知道他在人群里察觉到了什么——那些人明显受过训练的步伐体态。  
  
混乱是突然发生的，到处都是奔跑尖叫的人，Logan和Scott视线交错了一下就朝着那些袭击者奔去，而这远比攻击罪犯更为棘手。  
  
警方的配枪在此刻的情景下毫无用处，他们只能一边疏散人群，一边追击袭击者，X战警们似乎正是袭击者们的首要目标。Logan在抱着一个跌倒在地的孩子前往安全的地区时，他听到Scott的叫喊，而后他看到了一道纤细而艳丽的光波迸发而出，有了掩护的Logan安全地将那孩子放下，立刻回到骚乱中心。  
  
Scott将镭射调节至最小功率，亮起的光波穿梭在人群中，每次都能准确地命中敌人，将对方打倒在地，他扫了一眼不远处的Storm和Jean，见她们配合默契地将那些袭击者一个个电晕，便将注意力转回人群。他的眼角余光看见一个隐蔽的袭击者手指一动，掌心出现了一把枪，枪口正指向与一个敌人打斗的Logan。  
  
Logan正背对着他们，并没注意到这一点，Scott果断用镭射光攻击过去。Scott身边的敌人趁其不备，冲了过来与小队长战成一团，因为突如其来的变动，一击落空的袭击者顺势举枪夹攻，Scott反射性地想躲，但他被堵住了退路无法闪避，Scott感觉手臂一痛*。  
  
Scott第一个反应是这不是子弹，而后他觉得一阵眩晕，麻醉枪？Scott拧紧了眉头，在战斗时每一丝疏忽都很致命，幸好他的能力不至于让袭击者近身太久。  
  
Logan一拳打晕敌人，抽身赶到Scott身旁，小队长骤然感觉压力一松。Scott的气息变得有些不稳，Logan看了他一眼：“Hey，Scott，你还好吗？”Scott低声道了句没事，就摇了摇头，强打精神继续战斗。  
  
终于，他们与警方合作把那些不知底细的袭击者一网打尽，这让两方都松了一口气。  
  
Logan下意识地站在Scott斜后方，他盯着小队长的脊背，发现对方似乎正在忍受着什么。Scott叹了一口气，那一阵晕眩让他胃里沉甸甸的，他用手指揉了揉太阳穴，作为战斗队长，他需要和带队警官进行交涉，他朝警官迈了几步，却不知怎么的却脚下一软，直直地向后倒去。一直关注着Scott的Logan一惊，立刻上前一步，将对方接了下来拥在怀里，动作自然地没让任何人感到不对劲：“Cyke？”*  
  
Jean与Storm也围了上来，他们看到Scott护目镜地光点闪烁了一下。小队长低哑地说：“麻醉剂，我没事。”  
  
Jean代Scott完成了与警方的报备，接下来对袭击者们的审讯也是后面的事情，X战警们谢绝了医务人员的帮助，径直坐上车打算回学院。Logan抱着Scott坐进后排座位，他在关上车门时整部车都震动了一下。  
  
Jean沉默地驾车，而Storm坐在副驾与教授通讯，轻声商讨一些事情。  
  
Logan感到斜靠着自己的Scott呼吸平稳，熟悉的热度越过制服透了过来，这多少驱散了一点他心里的焦躁。Logan脱下了手套，温热的手掌摸向Scott的额头，对方似乎动了一动，但是没有躲避Logan的动作。  
  
Logan偏头看着窗外飞驰而过的景色，那些绿色的树木在他的视野里连绵成棕绿色的一片，落日西垂，天空的云霭被晕染出深浅不一的金红，回光一抹一抹地落于树梢，朦胧的暮色由远及近地慢慢围拢过来。  
  
天渐渐地暗了下来，Jean打开了车灯，照亮了回家的道路。  
  
——TBC——  
  
*《X战警2》34:39，见图，大概是这样的状态，不过Scott先击中了对方才中枪，话说小队被射中了还看一眼伤处，怎么这么可爱hhhh~

  
  
*《金刚狼与X战警》12集，见图~

  



	7. Chapter 7

7、

Scott在到达学院之前就陷入昏迷，所以Logan走出车门后半弯下腰，一手拢过Scott的膝弯，一手环过他的腰背，将Scott稳稳地抱着带下了车。鉴于Logan优于常人的体格，他把一个和他差不多身量的成年男人抱起来还是很轻松的。Logan他们快速地穿过学院，脚步声叩在地板上带来了不安的回音，有些通过电视知道了Scott受伤的孩子们早已经站在门边，关切地注视着他们奔向医务室的背影。

无知觉的小队长很安静的待在Logan的怀里，但是他的情况看上去有点糟糕，Scott冒着冷汗，呼吸变缓，Logan能够察觉Scott还在发低烧。男人不自觉将所有感官都集中在自己的怀里，他清晰地感知着Scott的温度，重量，还有气息，Logan能嗅到Scott纯粹的味道，不带任何的情绪，这种虚假的平和让他很不自在，一阵儿紧张攫住了Logan的心。

Scott被送进检查舱，众人在外面等候着。Logan看到Jean走了出来，红发的女医生依然是镇定自若的样子，她朝众人点了点头，开口道：“Scott的体征表现正常，但还需要做进一步的检查。”

Logan知道自己待在这里也没有用处，可是他还是犹豫地站在原地，看了看那扇银白色的金属门。

“Logan，别担心。”Jean走过去拍了拍Logan的肩膀。

“我没有担心。”Logan低声道。他有些烦躁地摸了摸鼻子，如果不是那个小混蛋擅做主张，被枪射中的应该是自己，而说实话，Logan还没遇见过能把自己放倒的麻醉药。

Jean抿唇笑了一下，她没再多说什么，走进了医务室。

正如同Jean说的，Scott很快就醒了过来，除却了那个药剂所引发的后遗症——他暂时的失去了自己的能力。为了不引起外界的疑问，所以这件事情也被隐瞒了下来，幸而Scott的能力并不外显，他只需要继续戴着眼镜就行了。

能够使得变种人失去能力的药剂，即使只是暂时的也足够让人警醒了。Charles为此又和Magneto进行了数次秘密会谈，作为变种人事务司司长的Hank联系加入CIA的Alex想要获得其他的情报，那些伪装成人类权益协会成员的身份自然也需查清。人类与变种人的现状看似和平，实际上却是波涛暗涌，不过好在经过这一次的试探，隐于暗处的激进分子大概也会消停一阵了。

Logan对自己的定位其实只是执行者，或者说，打手，所以对他而言，那些恼人的斗争就交给他们的天才们吧。有了Logan这个“没心没肺”的榜样，笼罩在学院里的紧张氛围竟然也渐渐消散了。

吃过晚饭，Logan的目光飘向了Scott常坐的座位，他想起了Scott这些天都没有在餐厅吃饭，心里不由得有些在意。路过Scott的房间时Logan的脚步停顿了一下，不过他当然知道最近小队长也挺忙碌的，Logan撇撇嘴，打算离开。他还没走两步，就看到Rogue在走廊旁边盯着他。Logan疑惑地转头望了望，确定了女孩儿真的是在看他，他抓抓头发问道：“怎么了？”

“Cyclops在后山。”Rogue目光扫过了面前紧闭的房门，又落在Logan脸上，她歪了歪头。

“我又没有想找他。”Logan挑起了一边眉毛说道。

“我只是告诉你一声。”Rogue学着Logan的样子挑了挑眉，她听到身后有朋友在叫她，便朝Logan咧嘴笑了笑，转身走了。

Scott苍白着脸满头是汗的样子浮现在Logan的脑海里，这些天，除了交递文件，Logan还真的没怎么见到过Scott，甚至于小队长还让自己代了几节课。这么想着，回到房间的Logan捞了一件外套，就换了个方向，朝学院的大门走去。

微风吹拂过来，带着草木清香，Logan走在石路上，只能听到周围的虫鸣和树木摇晃着的沙沙声，随着位置的接近，Logan从风中辨认出了他的队友的气息，他一步步朝着那个人走去。

Scott枕着自己的双手，躺在一个具有坡度的草坪上，Logan看见Scott朝自己扬了一下头，这应该是一个招呼。

“我以为你很忙。”Logan毫不见外地盘腿坐在Scott身边，顺手把Scott放在手边的日常眼睛放远了一点。

“我是很忙，但我刚刚搞定那些文件。”Scott哼了一声，没有动弹，他没有戴上那副红色眼镜，只是用自己的双眼看着天空。

“在看什么？”Logan往下挪了一点，学着Scott的样子躺在草地上，不用对方回答，他就知道了答案：今晚的月色隐约，但夜空没有云层的遮掩，绮丽的星辉像华彩碎钻一般缀满在深蓝色天幕之中。

“我都不记得星星是什么颜色了。”Scott听到身旁的Logan放轻了呼吸，知道男人也被暗沉沉的天空之中那些美丽的星辰所折服，“我只能看见红色，可没有了它，我又开始不习惯。”

Logan的嘴唇动了动，开口道：“你不需要以身犯险。”

Scott听出了对方的不认同，他平静地说道：“知道那个药剂会让人失去能力之后，我很庆幸。”

闻言，Logan撑着自己坐了起来，他还想说些什么，但被Scott打断：“我不希望看到Jean或者是Storm因为排斥反应发烧，同样也不希望看到你失去自愈能力，变成一个需要拄拐杖的老头。”

“你在担心我？”Logan转头看向小队长的脸，黑夜在男人眼里并不是阻碍，他依然能够看清一切。Scott看上去依然是平常的样子，但Logan嗅到对方的心绪不宁。

“没有。”Scott说。

“你应该知道，就算失去能力，你也是Scott Summers，X-Men的战斗队长Cyclops，对吧？”Logan有些硬邦邦地说，他不知道Scott在烦恼什么，但是“Scott在烦恼”这件事本身，却也莫名其妙地在困扰着他。

Scott坐了起来，他有些惊讶地转过头看向Logan，Scott可没想过得到Logan的宽慰。Scott是第一次没有隔着东西看他的队友，谁都不能否认Logan长得相当英俊而且有魅力，Scott发现Logan的眼睛即使是在暗淡的光线里，也像是某种猎食者一样闪着莹莹绿光。

Logan发觉自己坐的位置很不好，现在的Scott离他太近，近到他的整个视野中都是这个麻烦的混蛋。Scott的脸庞未被眼镜遮掩，这会儿Logan感觉对方看上去居然有点陌生。

Logan还没见过Scott全脸，准确来说是睁开眼睛的全脸，考虑到Logan有时候看到对方面庞的同时会被蕴含强大能量的红色光波轰个正着，这种没有威胁的对视也是第一次。

Logan没有被扑面而来的红光击中，却是毫无防备地撞进了那双蓝得纯粹的眼睛里。男人想起了一些同人文里面描写Scott眼睛的桥段，由于Scott有一位蓝眼睛的哥哥，所以大部分的作者都认为Scott也是蓝眼，他们总是细致地描写Scott的双瞳有多美，而这时候，那些繁杂的描写Logan一个都记不起来。

那种怪异的冲动又在静谧之中卷土重来，Logan开始后悔自己回忆到的同人文，因为每一篇都在告诉自己现在这种情景下，他该怎么做。Logan确认自己是疯了，他仅剩的理智像条搁浅沙滩的鱼一样竭力地挣扎，他竟然渐渐认同了那个观点，为什么不呢？似乎有谁在他的耳边蛊惑。

Logan的脑海中只剩下一个念头。

Scott似乎有点犹豫，又有点疑惑，但是他并没有拉开距离，小队长下意识地伸出舌头舔了一下嘴唇，鲜红的舌尖给Scott的嘴唇润上一层湿痕，Logan可以从他微启的唇瓣间看见青年雪白的齿列。

两个人无声地对视着，风渐渐变得更大了，Scott的额发轻微的晃动着。过近的距离让温度攀升，Logan的呼吸吹拂在Scott的脸颊上。

双唇相贴时候交融的呼吸声，是此刻Logan世界里能听见的最大的声音。

——TBC——


	8. Chapter 8

8、

在连续的刺激中，感觉会随着时间的延续而逐渐减弱，即感觉性的降低，感觉阈值的提高。嗅觉、肤觉、视觉、听觉、味觉都会在适应后感受性降低，痛觉适应较难。比如皮肤总在衣服的触压之下，但是我们并不经常感觉刺激，部分原因便是感觉适应的结果。*

Logan的五感敏锐更胜常人，外界的刺激——噪音，气味，不知从哪里折来的炫光——即使相当轻微，Logan的感官都会无意识的收集，所以他必须省略。无用的信息像是被Logan塞进了大脑角落的抽屉里，只在需要的时候才被挑挑拣拣地翻出来，这样，Logan才不至于被周围时刻存在的混乱信息所逼疯，同时，也可以解释Logan有时莫名的暴躁。

但此时此刻，这种省略突然就在Scott身上失效了。

小队长的嘴唇如此的柔软，Logan用舌头撬开对方的唇瓣时几乎没有遭受到什么阻力，男人舔进Scott湿润的口腔，遍扫过嘴里的每一个角落，出于某种Logan不想说明的原因，Logan还用舌尖刮擦了一下小队长尖尖的虎牙。Scott尝起来有种特殊的味道，Logan不知道怎么形容，但是那很棒，让Logan一点儿不想停下。

为了让这个吻更为深入，Logan不自觉地前倾身体拉近两人的距离，而后他伸手握在Scott的后脑，青年柔软的鬈发从Logan的指缝里探出，触感微痒鲜明。属于Scott的气味浮动在Logan的鼻端，它带着一点儿衬衣上残存的薰衣草柔顺剂的香味，夹杂着泥土和青草的清香。Logan从对方的吐息中嗅到了自己的气味，苦涩的雪茄和一点点的机油味，它们交混着被男人摄取，顺着Logan的呼吸通过鼻腔进入肺里，独特的气味在Logan的身体里氤氲，而Logan想得到更多。

亲吻由缠绵变得凶狠，Logan从来不懂得浅尝辄止，他拥紧了怀中的热源，想要直接生吞了Scott般纠缠吮吸对方的舌头。Logan的舌在舔过对方敏感的上颚后进犯至柔软的舌根，接着直接朝更为湿热的喉咙探索，Scott被迫得发出了含糊的喉音，唾液从他们来不及闭合的唇角处溢出，留下滑润的湿痕。男人的空着的手开始扯着小队长的衣服下摆，意识到Logan意图的Scott开始有些慌乱，他的手撑在Logan的肩膀，可他愈往后靠，对方愈加得寸进尺地逼近，直至将他整个人扑倒在地。

他们两个都忘记了自己身处山坡，两人甚至纠缠着在斜坡上滚动了几下，他们在短暂的失重中贴得更紧，四肢交缠在一块儿，灼热的下腹隔着衣裤互相厮磨，这使得滚动停下时两人的呼吸变得更为沉重。仰躺在草坪上的Scott感到草尖隔着织物扎在他的皮肤上麻痒的触感，这几乎同男人下颌粗硬的胡茬触感一样。

“你不喜欢？”察觉到对方抗拒的动作，Logan用唇齿含咬了一下对方的下唇，他流连在对方胯部的手滑向Scott的胸口，而后Logan在Scott开始使力推拒的时候继续开口，“可是你硬了，我闻到你也想要。”他的声音沙哑，像是发酵得刚刚好的醇美酒液。

闻言，Scott涨红了脸，被吻得红润而湿漉漉的嘴唇徒劳地张合，它显示着它的主人想要反驳什么，可他们两个都清楚Logan说的是事实。Scott的胸膛因为急促的呼吸而起伏，那双蓝眼睛有些涣散，但是很快聚焦在Logan的脸上，费洛蒙的气息浓烈起来，让Logan下腹的饥饿向着全身扩散。

Logan低头看着Scott，Scott直直地回视着，漫天星光落在小队长的蓝眼睛里，清明得像是刚才的纠缠都是错觉。

Logan觉得心里被刺了一下，他闭上了眼睛安静了片刻，理智告诉自己正在乘人之危，可是他心里另一个念头也在说着失去能力的小队长并不是全然无害：Scott的手牢牢地抓着Logan的衣服，而没有握成拳头挥向男人的脸；对方敞开的双腿曲起蹬着地面，膝盖也没有狠狠顶向Logan的肚子。

Logan舔掉自己唇上的唾液，接着他抬手抚摸着Scott的脸侧，替他擦掉下颌的湿迹，道：“你不知道接吻应该闭眼睛吗？”Logan的声音低沉，含着浓浓的挑逗和一丝不易察觉的紧张，然而后者只是摆出了一个微妙的表情，含着斗志，或者其他，没有眼镜使之失真，Logan能够直直看见Scott微眯起来的双眼。

Logan不能确定那是什么，可他不会看错小队长平常只会留给自己的、那种翘起一边唇角的挑衅的微笑：“我现在知道了。”

欲望瞬间点燃了Logan的神经，沸腾的血流从血管里呼啸而过，紧贴的身躯让双方的感觉都像放大了一样，Logan清楚地感觉到对方肌肉的紧绷，还有那紊乱的心跳，小队长冷硬的唇线表明他不像表面上那么从容不迫，这个认知让处于战备状态的Logan在某个方面仿佛扳回了一局。

Logan贴近他，对方温热的气流吹拂在他的鼻尖，现在他们闻起来活像两台刚刚工作完的割草机，新鲜的草木汁液沾在身上，可是Logan依然能够辨认出属于Scott的气味，而它在费洛蒙的影响下愈加美好。

察觉到Scott由于身下草坪有些不适，Logan抱着Scott坐了起来，男人把外套脱下垫在身下。Logan随意地将自己牛仔裤扯下来一些，让自己硬得不行的器官暴露在空气里。而后Logan引导着Scott面对面地跨坐在自己的大腿上。

男人环抱着Scott的手抚摸过他紧实的腰肢，肋下，直至探到胸膛。圆滑的指尖隔着单薄的丝光棉衬衫拨弄着青年胸前的突起，随着肉粒充血硬挺起来，Logan能明显听到Scott的呼吸重了一些。

“Come here.”Logan微抬起头，呼唤着Scott给他一个吻。

湿润柔软的舌尖划过Scott的嘴唇，没有带上开始的攻击性，只是尤为缓慢地亲吻着他，而与之相反的是Logan毫不客气地动作，他用手拽出Scott拢在裤子里的衬衫下摆，并扯开那根皮带，将Scott的西裤褪到了大腿处。Logan的手贴合着青年腹肌线条探向Scott的下身，火热的手掌覆盖在那已经被濡湿的柔软棉质布料上，Logan用手指勾着内裤的边缘使得Scott的欲望挣脱束缚，Scott发出一声抽气一般的喘息。青年不由自主地弓起了身体，他把下巴靠在Logan的颈侧，放缓了呼吸，很快又让自己放松了下来。

Logan从鼻腔哼出了一声意义不明的声音，像是一声轻笑，他偏头含住了Scott的耳垂，温热的舌头绕着那一处软肉打圈，吮吸着发出煽情的滋滋水声，火热的气息送进耳道，Logan的充满情欲的挑逗使得Scott觉得头皮发麻。Logan的手不安分地在对方勃发的部位揉弄着，引诱得它变得更为潮湿，察觉到对方有些瑟缩的反应，Logan轻轻咬了一下Scott的耳廓，带了一点儿疑问地开口道：“你没试过？”

“……和男人，没有。”Scott咬了下牙，他有些恼羞成怒瞪视着Logan，那双蓝眼睛因为情绪激动而明亮得过分，这幅样子的小队长几乎让Logan想要立刻按倒对方，并且直接把自己操进他的身体里。

从Scott口中得知的事实让Logan更为兴奋。

Logan挺动了一下胯部，滚烫的坚挺部位暧昧地摩擦过对方的臀缝，Scott清晰地感觉到自己正坐在那不属于自己的湿热巨物上方，他抓着Logan的肩膀，掌下男人的肩背肌肉坚实如铁。Logan难耐地喘了一声，却把更多的注意力放在自己的手中，Logan修长的手指富有技巧地揉搓着Scott的敏感部位，让它变得更硬且蓄势待发，顶端溢出的透明前液沾湿在Logan的手上。

没有脱下的布料被前液泅湿成微暗的一片，但其实只有Logan能够看得清。Logan有些烦躁地想要把那些妨碍他们皮肤相贴的衣裤、用爪子统统撕碎，但是考虑到现实情况，他还是得忍受这些阻碍——比起现在让他停下来，这一点不便还是能够承受的。

Scott最为敏感的地方遭受着对方手指的挤压和摩挲，原本就饱胀炙热的下体更加滚烫难耐。Scott不由得脊背绷紧，前弓起背，本能地微微晃动起腰。

Scott正面对着学院的方向，略微坐直一点就能够看到远方学院发出的点点灯光，这让他觉得羞窘，尽管现在并没有什么约束着他，但Scott还是紧抿着嘴唇，妄图不要发出了令他感到窘迫的声音。

“Easy，Scott，”Logan嗅到了青年散发的越加甜美的气息里含着一阵微弱的紧张，同时，他察觉到手掌中已经开始抽动的反应。Logan紧握着加快了套弄的动作，用指腹搔刮敏感的顶端裂口，他低声笑道，“如果有人来，我会知道。”

很好，他现在开始说同人文的台词了。这个念头一闪而过，Logan就感到身上的青年浑身颤抖着绷紧，而后轻声喘叹着又松懈了下来。黏滑的体液沾染了Logan一手，Scott射得又浓又多，几乎快溅到Logan的胸膛上。可以想象，这些天忙碌的小队长根本没心思管他的生理需要。

浓郁的性爱气味让Logan口干舌燥，他缓慢地亲吻着趴伏在自己怀里的Scott汗湿的鬓角。Scott还没平复自己凌乱的呼吸，他就感觉到Logan湿漉漉的手滑向自己的后臀。

Logan在Scott耳边低哑地说道：“Take your time，这才刚刚开始……”

——TBC——  
*感觉适应的概念。


	9. Chapter 9

注意：肉

9、

Logan根本不再想那些文章，因为一切美丽的字句都比不上面前的Scott让Logan更为兴起。他正用自己的味觉，触觉，嗅觉和视觉感受着如此鲜活的小队长，那么那些荧幕上的铅字又算得了什么呢？

Logan粗砺修长的手指揉在Scott的臀瓣，已经变凉了的体液沾在男人手上。借着这一点润滑，Logan用圆润的指腹搔刮抚摸着那处褶皱，试探地用指尖浅浅的戳刺，那一圈紧闭的环状肌颤抖不已，但它没法对抗Logan的手指。

在Logan将一根手指探进Scott身体里的时候，Scott吸了口气，他不适地动了一下腰，他能感受到自己紧紧的地夹住了入侵者，只不过，Logan就像探进第一根手指那样轻松地把第二根手指探入翕合的穴口。Logan并起手指，耐心细致地抚摸着柔软火热的内壁，在他的诱导下，干涩的抽送慢慢变得容易了一些。

Logan深入的不多，只是弯曲手指慢慢寻找着，直到他抚摸到一小片隐秘的区域，坐在他身上的Scott猛地抽动了一下。最为敏锐的神经末梢将过量的愉悦感顺着脊椎直接送入的后脑，没有预见这个的Scott猝不及防，周身像是被带着火花的鞭子抽中，他下意识地扭动着身体，握在男人肩膀上的手指收紧了一些，Scott试图躲过从难以启齿的地方漫出的陌生快感，但Logan另一只手臂正环着他的腰，将他牢牢地制在怀里。

Logan知道自己的目的地在何处了，他极富技巧地又轻又缓地重复揉弄了几次，手指得到了一阵儿柔软的挤压。

Scott的反应变得愈加激烈，他的呼吸清浅而急促，Logan每一次探入都让Scott肌肉绷紧，发出克制不住的破碎低吟。

感觉到那一圈肌肉不再那么抗拒，Logan抽出了手指，他用手臂托着小队长的臀部调整了一下位置，以便让他们接下来的动作更为自在。Scott大腿的皮肤感受到对方手臂柔软浓密的汗毛，以及饱胀凸起的青筋。Scott在整个移动过程中双腿几乎没有出力，他才意识到Logan上肢力量有多么强大。那张X光片出现在Scott的脑海：闪亮修长的金属骨骼，看上去温润的浅蓝色是Logan健硕的肌肉，图像的无害与现实的威慑形成了令人惊讶的对比。

Logan扶着自己蓄势待发的欲望抵在窄小的穴口，湿漉漉的触感使得Scott下腹发紧，他偏头将下巴抵在男人的肩颈之处，那里的肌肉也因为Logan的紧绷而隆起了绵延的弧度。Scott仿佛在为接下来会发生的事做着心理准备，小队长的脸颊挨在男人湿漉漉的颈间，与之相贴的皮肤温度都有了滚烫起来的错觉。

“这太奇怪了……”Logan听到Scott在他耳边小声地说道，带着一点儿气音的腔调让小队长听上去几乎像是在抱怨。男人深深吸了一口气，对方湿透了发梢擦过他的鬓角，Logan嗅到他们两人汗水交混的咸涩味道，这让他有一种从胃里烧起来的饥饿感。

“什么？”Logan低哑地问道，他也许只是在转移对方的注意力，同时转移自己的注意力。

“嗯，我——”Scott刚回答了一个字，那紧合着的褶皱就被Logan厚实坚硬的顶端一寸寸地撑开。Scott喘息着，感受到自己的肌肉被缓慢拉伸开来。被巨物入侵的肠壁反射性地绞紧，柔软的内部根本没办法阻止这一切的继续。Scott的颤抖的大腿似乎已经无法着力了，他的力道被Logan所掌握，男人握着Scott的腰，缓慢地带着他向下坐，所以Scott只能被动的接受着Logan的压迫和进犯。

炙热的满涨感逐渐累积到将要变得疼痛，Scott不自觉地开始发抖，他咬紧了牙关，呼吸的气流从齿缝间急促的流过。

尽管Logan正感受着Scott紧致身体的美妙，可是Logan没忘记Scott刚刚说的话，男人间的性交准备不够充分，对于承受者来说，那可不能算是一件能够享受到的事情，更何况，他的小队长还没有经历过——

思至此，Logan感到下腹一涨，身上的Scott随之哽了一声。他不能再想了，知道自己能从Scott身上得到什么之后，他似乎更加难以克制。Logan深吸了一口气，本来坚定的进入艰难地停下片刻，而后他又退出来了一点。Scott不由放松了一点，这反应诚实得可爱。

但在这时，静止明显不是个好主意。Scott喘息着适应了一会儿，他觉得交合的地方热得不可思议，他想要Logan出去，又想要他进来，这让他犹豫地收缩了一下自己。Logan的额头上爆出了青筋，他简直想狠狠揍这个小混蛋一顿，他根本不知道自己忍得有多辛苦，还在做火上浇油的事情。Logan摇了摇头，让发热的头脑清醒了一些，就慢慢地把这个简单的、进入再退出的动作重复了一遍又一遍。Logan每一次都更加深入，退出的也更少，带着湿滑体液的顶部捣开紧致的甬道，内部越来越微弱抵抗让滞涩的侵入更容易了些。

Logan嗅到了一阵混合着羞耻和紧张的气息，它多少让Logan有点儿吃不准Scott的情况，他知道小队长正试图忍耐这种感觉，所以Logan用脸侧的胡茬蹭着Scott的耳朵，他低声诱哄道：“Easy，Kid……嗯……你刚刚在说什么？”

“我来这只是想休息……”Scott似乎也回想到了刚才他们的对话，他下意识地呢喃道，“看看风景之类的——”他不知道为什么会发展成这样，而他疑惑的尾音在下一刻就被Logan一个克制不住的挺动所撞得拔高了一度，Scott哽了一下，环住Logan脖颈的手泄愤似的锤了他一拳。

Logan自知理亏，没有出声，这一下进入得很深，Logan成功将自己全部埋进了Scott的身体，一阵风吹过来，树木的沙沙声掩盖了他们无法平复的喘息。

Scott觉得脊背有些发凉，想来是因为紧张而渗出来的汗水。Scott没时间产生其他情绪，只是觉得自己从内部被塞得很满，他甚至没敢用力呼吸。内壁敏感的神经末梢传达着Logan的热度和脉动，Scott难耐地收缩了一下自己，引得两人都粗喘着，严丝合缝的紧贴使得Scott近乎能够描摹出对方的形状。

自己看过Logan的身体结构，而现在是由Logan来感受他的了。Scott思绪有些凌乱，他没想过Logan的尺寸如此惊人，也没想过自己能够容纳的下。他叹息着，感觉到被占据了的地方从内部浮出了颤抖和一点儿隐秘的快感。Scott周身泛起薄栗，接着懊恼地勉强自己放松。

“你现在也可以看风景……”Logan一边低声笑道，一边尝试着律动，他挺胯的动作变得愈加难以抑制，当进出变得不那么困难后，快感随着冲刺的动作席卷了两人的身体，它在每一根神经上燃烧，让一切都变得不那么真实，或者说一切都真实得过了头。

男人牢牢抓着Scott精瘦的腰往下拽，同时配合着抬腰，大力的抓握几乎要在青年腰上留下指痕。Logan深深地抽插着，激烈，但是不能说是毫无章法的粗暴。Logan变换着角度进入着，每一次都碾压过他开始寻找到能使Scott反应激烈的弱点。

满涨的不适被Logan一次次精准刺激到腺体的愉悦而软化，Scott开始感觉到那一丝若隐若现的快乐在深入的撞击中变得明显，这让青年嘴里发出含糊的低唤，他语无伦次的声音里带上了柔软的鼻音。Scott抓紧了Logan的肩膀，青年大腿肌肉抽动着，足弓绷紧，脚趾蜷缩，他的双腿在Logan连续的近乎疯狂的顶弄中颤抖不已，但他腿部被未脱下的裤子所束缚着，只能小幅度地晃动。

“你做的很好——”Logan他紧紧握着对方修长的脖颈，亲吻着Scott的嘴唇，喘息和呻吟被胡乱的吞下。男人用拇指不断抚摸Scott耳后那一片敏感的皮肤，Logan含糊地鼓励道：“Good boy……”

他们两个都快到了，Logan感受着Scott火热的内部不规则的收缩，对方的气息变得甜蜜而浓郁，好闻得不可思议。男人快速的挺动，他甚至只是摸上那对方已经濒临极限的性器，Scott就啜泣一般地呻吟着射了。

Scott无意识的痉挛着，内壁挤压着Logan，Logan喘息着急切地抽插了几次，越过了顶峰，炙热的体液深深地喷进Scott的身体里，引得Scott又一次颤抖着呻吟。

他们勉强平复自己的呼吸，然而这在两人没停下的亲吻中显得有些困难。他们没有脱去衣服，汗湿的布料紧贴在身上，被风吹过有些寒冷，可是拥抱着的身躯又是如此的灼热滚烫。高潮的余韵如同潮汐一样让他们感到微弱的摇晃，在这之后，Logan意识到那是对方肌肉的震颤。

Scott脱力一般靠在Logan怀里，腰背的力道松懈了下来，他抬眼看向天空，那些漂亮的星星映在他的视网膜上，就像他刚才感受到的高潮的白光。

Logan把Scott拥抱着坐直，Scott漂亮的蓝眼睛还残存着一点儿雾气。Scott看着Logan的面容，他已经适应了户外微弱的光线，再加上常年戴着的红宝石石英墨镜似乎把他培养出了点儿夜视的能力，此刻的Logan表情是Scott不曾见过的温柔。

——TBC——


	10. Chapter 10

10、

Logan抚摸了一下对方还在颤抖的大腿，慢慢把自己抽出。男人一把将身上的白色背心脱了下来，他抓着微湿的螺纹布料，擦拭了一下自己和对方狼藉的下身，以及溅射在身体上的液体。

见Logan站了起来，半坐在地上的Scott也摇摇晃晃地站直身体，他还记得把不远处的眼镜捡起来戴上。他们整理自己凌乱的衣着，幸亏两人穿的都是深色的衣裤，即使是湿了也看不太出来。Logan抖了抖已经被揉皱得不成样子的外套，用当做毛巾的背心随意擦了几下就伸臂穿好，而后他把背心卷了几下抓在手里。

Logan看着身旁的Scott，他似乎已经恢复到平常镇定自若的样子，仔细观察的话却能知道，此刻的Scott浑身都绷得很紧，Logan注意到Scott系上皮带扣的手指都有些颤抖。

Scott感到自己身体里被Logan灌进去的体液，因为姿势的改变而从那个使用过的地方缓慢地流了出来，这种感觉古怪极了。Scott抿了抿嘴唇，不由得收紧了自己。

“回去吧。”Scot清了清嗓子说道。

Logan“嗯”了一声，却是靠了过来。热源的挨近让Scott有些不自在，他刚想退后一步，Logan便伸手过来从他凌乱的头发上揪出了一根夹杂其间的草茎。

Logan朝Scott挑了挑眉，扔掉了那根植物。后者不发一言，就朝着学院的方向走去，Logan不意外地笑了笑，跟在他的身后。

Scott走得很慢，他想尽力地无视股间黏腻的触感，Logan射到深处的体液随着他走动而流淌下来，他绷紧了全身的肌肉试图使得这种诡异的、从脊背传上后脑的感觉停下来，可这是徒劳的。

Scott即使不转身，也能察觉到身后的男人的视线，这让他如芒在背，他几乎不知道自己是怎么走回学院的。

Logan去找Scott时才八九点，两人回来时已经是深夜，学院早就熄灯了，教师和学生们也都各自待在房间里。Charles的大宅子笼罩在安静的氛围内，只留下了几盏壁灯还亮着昏黄的灯光。他们在大厅遇见了Mike，那个不睡觉的小男孩儿推了推他的眼镜，颇为疑惑地眨了眨眼睛。面前两位老师衣着不整，而Logan乱七八糟的头发上还留着几根杂草，看上去两人就像参加了一集《荒野求生》。

当然，鉴于Scott不在状态，Logan很自然地解决了Mike的疑问，他咳了一声，说道:“我们去后山打了一架。”这个理由太过于充分了，Mike根本没有怀疑。

Scott梦游似的回到自己房间，他在把自己扒光丢进淋浴间里还有些回不过神，Scott站在花洒下冲淋着自己，温水冲下来缓解了他肌肉的酸痛。青年一手撑着浴室冰冷的瓷砖分开双腿，一手抚摸到那个刚刚被使用过的地方，它有点儿肿，而且比淋浴的水还要热。Scott按摩那圈有点儿暂时闭合不紧的褶皱，用指腹进出着，从而引导出内里残存的体液。想到刚才迷乱的情景，Scott感觉自己的脸热了起来。

大概是一时兴起？Scott不清楚为什么自己没有拒绝，他清理着自己，水流倾泻下来迷住了他的眼睛，Scott感到有些来源不明的烦闷——明天再见Logan肯定有些尴尬，但他现在已经不想多想了。

Scott冲掉了周身的泡沫，在嘈杂的水声中，他没有察觉到自己房门发出了一声轻响，所以他围着浴巾半裸着走出浴室时，因为看见床上坐着的男人而愣了一下。

Scott以为他们之间的“意外”已经结束了，可是Logan明显不这么认为。

洗过澡的Logan换了一件干净的短袖，他穿着拳击短裤、踏着拖鞋，幸好是深夜，否则邋邋遢遢的Logan肯定是孩子们的一个坏榜样。Logan棕褐色的头发乱糟糟，还滴着水，领子也被水濡湿了一片，Logan坐着的床铺周围上也有几点水渍，看上去他像是在这里等待多时。见到Scott出来，Logan很自然地将自己的上衣脱了下来。房间里亮着昏黄的床头灯，柔和的光芒给那个男人裸露出来的、带着水泽的皮肤镀上柔和的色泽，就像是被涂上了一层甜美的蜂蜜。

Logan同样借着灯光端详着Scott。不得不说，Scott此刻的样子实在是太引人遐思了：透明的水珠顺着小队长的精瘦的身躯上滑下，而后被他围在腰间的浴巾所吸收，Scott的脸颊上还残留着被熏蒸出来的潮红，柔软的棕发湿淋淋的贴在额角，让Scott看上去气质柔软了许多。Scott有些惊讶地睁着那双湿润的蓝眼睛，Logan估计小队长能力恢复以后，他就见不到这幅情景了，他感到有点儿可惜，同时又有些微弱的庆幸。

Logan走过去，他没怎么费力就拉着Scott回到了床上，不知道是不是因为对方还在愣神，直到Scott被Logan亲吻时他才找回了自己的呼吸。Logan带着粗糙胡茬的下巴摩擦着Scott的下颌，令后者感到有些微痛和麻痒。Logan对比起粗犷面容显得过于纤长的睫毛则是拂在Scott的脸上，犹如蝴蝶的翼一般的轻柔。

在热源挨近的时候，Scott下意识地拥住面前的人。

青年的手掌攀上Logan健壮的后背，那里线条流畅，肌肉紧实，像是一尊完美的希腊雕塑。对方蕴含着强大力量的身躯朝着Scott不容置疑地逼近，Logan前胸卷曲旺盛的体毛蹭在Scott光裸的胸膛，带来的一阵痒意让Scott不由得僵硬了一刻。

青年下腹遮掩着的浴巾被Logan不在意般解开，动作熟练神态自然得让Scott不想多想。Scott完全把自己暴露在空气里时，他还在反省刚刚的自己居然很配合地抬腰。

Logan把自己脱下的衣裤踹到了床脚，两人终于成功地裸裎相对，他们的皮肤厮磨在一起，这种感觉美妙得让人上瘾。

Scott罕见的乖顺让Logan突然兴起了一个坏念头，于是Logan直起身，他向前挪动了一下，双腿分开跪在Scott的肩膀旁边。

Logan扶着自己勃发的性器戳在Scott丰润柔软的嘴唇上，身处上位的男人没有说话，只是很耐心地等着Scott的反应。Logan并没对Scott会顺从他抱有希望，但是试试又不吃亏。Scott本该感觉被冒犯，可他却鬼使神差地张嘴，把Logan怒张着的冠部含进嘴里。Logan一时没反应过来，小队长湿热的唇舌带来触电般的快感，让他的身体自觉自发地朝更火热的地方挺动。

咸涩的味道在Scott的味蕾上跳动着，Scott还皱着眉头想要适应，那巨物突然就深深滑进了他的喉咙，Scott被这意料之外的袭击噎住了，喉头不自然地滚动几下，生理性的呕吐反射让他立刻涨红了脸发出呜咽。

“Oh，sorry，别咬——”Logan连忙抽出自己，安抚了一下初次口交就被迫深喉的小队长，他用指腹擦去小队长眼角溢出的泪液。Logan没勉强Scott替他继续，刚才那一下值得他在今后不眠的深夜里回味了，而且小队长眼角泛红的样子让他硬得不行，他不会承认自己差点就因此缴械。

Logan朝后坐下来，一只手抓住仰躺着的Scott的膝弯，他慢慢拉开它，让Scott那条修长的腿放在自己的大腿旁边。Scott的胸腹毫无防备的展现出来，肌肉匀称的身躯呈在凌乱的床铺上，对方致命之处的展露让Logan感觉更加焦躁，额上冒出的汗刺得他眼睛发疼，他必须深呼吸才能让自己不直接把小队长操进床垫里。

Scott强忍颤抖，想要自己表现得不那么像个维多利亚时代的修士一样不知所措。因为姿势的原因，Scott的全部意识都放在了略微被垫高的腰部和那个被暴露在微冷空气里的隐秘之处。Scott把手交叠遮在眼睛上，甚至不想幻想此刻Logan眼里的他是怎么样的形象。窘迫和羞耻让他咬紧嘴唇，喘息在唇缝里急促的进出着。

Logan又嗅到紧张的气息，他先附身低头亲吻Scott的手腕，男人握住Scott的手将它拉开到一边，他能够看见小队长的布满汗珠的潮红脸颊和紧蹙的眉头，Logan哑着嗓子道：“放松，Scott，一切交给我。”自愈体质使Logan没有所谓的不应期，他一向精力充沛，但Scott就不同了，他仍然需要这些放松的前戏。

Logan安抚一般抚摸Scott的虎口，低喃着说了一些鼓励的情话。等到Scott平复以后，他才下移身体调整姿势，Logan双手握在青年的腿根，嘴唇落在Scott的勃起性器的底端后面最为细嫩的一小块皮肤上，粗糙的胡茬摩擦在Scott大腿内侧和囊袋的感觉让青年猛地弹动了一下腰。

Logan嗅到了Scott皮肤的味道，带着水汽的橙花沐浴乳的香味，还有Logan自己留下的气息，但它已经被冲洗干净到几乎无法察觉，Logan心中冒出了一阵莫名的躁怒。

拜论坛所赐，Logan在小说区上看到了那么多同人文，其中一种名为ABO世界观的文Logan一直无法理解。此刻，Logan第一次意识到了什么是“标记”。

——TBC——


	11. Chapter 11

注意：肉  
  
11、  
  
Logan前倾身体，他用自己宽阔的胸膛把Scott压进了床铺里。Logan几乎浑身都是肌肉，又重又硬，Scott不太自在地动了动，就感觉对方附在自己身体上的身躯更沉重了点。小队长记得在把Logan从将要爆炸的房车前拖离时，这个大块头的男人所拥有的可怕的重量，当然，这还有一大部分应该归因于Logan的金属骨骼。  
  
如今，Logan的身体就这么严实的压在Scott身上，Scott总觉得自己像是被倒塌的大楼给困住了一般，不过水泥预制板落在身上不会有这么温暖的热度，也不会恰到好处地只给他能够承担的那一部分重量，Scott不知道对方是不是特意注意了到这一点。很快，Scott的思绪就被Logan引开了，他们接吻，接吻，然后接吻，唇舌先是有些激烈的相撞，又很快因为交融在一起的吐息而变得轻柔。  
  
这一次，Scott没有忘记闭上眼睛。  
  
Logan用一只手臂撑着自己，另一只手爱抚着Scott的身体，他的手掌亲密地贴在青年的皮肤上，指腹滑过凹陷的锁骨骨窝，揉捏了一下对方已然挺立起来的红嫩的乳尖，而后Logan摸到了Scott身上一些已经愈合了的伤疤，他怀着复杂的心思轻抚了片刻。Scott似乎察觉到了什么，他有点疑惑地仰头，Logan却是哼笑了一下，继续手上的动作。  
  
顺着胸肌的线条，Logan的大手滑向青年下腹，修长的手指在柔软卷曲的耻毛间勾缠了几下。Scott已经连续高潮过两次了，这意味着现在他仍然处于强烈紧张后的松懈状态，Scott周身敏感得过分。Logan知道这一点，所以他并没有像Scott想象那样去抚弄已经半勃起的性器，而是绕过它，轻轻抚摸着Scott的大腿内侧。粗糙的指腹揉弄着细嫩的皮肤，滑过会阴，直到那圈敏感的褶皱，被完全开拓并清洗干净的地方湿润柔软，Logan没有怎么用力，他的手指就能在高热甬道里顺畅地进出，这刺激得Scott全身泛起微小的颤抖。  
  
Scott的头后仰着，他的后背都落在床铺上。Logan握着Scott的膝弯让后者整个人折了起来，膝盖压在青年的肩膀。Scott的身体柔韧极了，这个姿势做得轻松而顺利，Logan赞叹一般亲吻着对方的嘴唇，安抚地舔着他的上颚。  
  
在Logan将火热的肉刃轻轻顶在青年被暴露而出的后穴处，Scott发出一声低喘，他下意识的反手抓住了床单，压抑住生理性的战栗，他似乎等待着Logan的进入。Logan依然亲吻着他，吮吸Scott的舌头，吞咽下两人口中交混的津液，这时候的小队长嘴里有着淡淡的薄荷香味，Logan恍惚觉得自己在吃着一块名为“Scott”的薄荷软糖。  
  
愈加急促的心脏跳动拽回了Logan的思绪，他压低腰身，将自己缓缓地埋进Scott的身体里，他撞进了已经准备好了的地方，顺利得像那里就是为此而生的，已经被完全打开过的内壁潮热而柔软地挤压紧裹了过来，Logan因为这激烈的快感而低声骂了一句脏话。  
  
Scott没有心力去纠正Logan的语言，被充满的感觉即使不是第一次尝试，也依然有着说不出的怪异感，但它不像Scott想的那么难以接受，尤其是在Logan还他耳边问他“感觉怎么样”的时候。Logan慢慢地抽动着，确保每一次进出都会碾压到Scott的敏感处，因快感而失神的Scott轻轻叹息了一声放松了自己，迭起的愉悦使得Scott渐渐接受了对方的进犯，他刚刚放缓了呼吸，Logan却突然开始重重地加速抽送了一下。Scott觉得像是直接被顶进胃里，他惊叫一声，可小队长很快意识到自己在学院，所以高亢的声音被他狠狠闷在喉咙，他连一句“Wait”都没来得及说。  
  
Logan坐直了一点，有意使得自己不会触碰到Scott的性器。Logan握着Scott的一边脚踝，让他那条长腿曲着蹬着自己身边床面，青年察觉到他被分得更开，他想撑着自己去看看Logan的意图。  
  
Logan另一只手将Scott按着前胸推了回去：“躺好别动，Boy。”他露出了一个有些微妙的笑容，不等Scott表示不满，Logan就很有技巧地将自己抽出一大半，Logan将厚重的顶部抵住Scott身体中隐秘的腺体来回摩擦。Scott腰腹一软，后背重重地砸回了床铺，他感觉到酸胀在下腹汇集，于是伸手过去想给自己的勃起一点儿助力。  
  
Logan大而有力的手抓住了青年的手，将它按在Scott自己的身边，这让Scott难耐地扭动着，眼底被欲望灼烧的发涩。Logan精准的鼻子查知了Scott的状况，他开始专注于寻找Scott更深的敏感点，而不是给予他快感的刺激。Scott缓了一口气，用压低了的声音叫着Logan的名字，带着气声的低鸣被梗在喉间，他不知道自己是不是发出了什么不合时宜的声音，他只感觉对方握住他手腕的手收得更紧。  
  
Logan撞击开始变得凶狠，就像他想把Scott钉在床上。Scott错觉自己的内脏都被顶得震动，可身体违背理智的殷勤地收缩。被冷落的性器只能挺立着随着Logan的动作而在小腹摇晃，它得不到一丝一毫的抚慰，却依然抽动着吐出许多透明的前液。随着Logan的大力鞑伐，交合的部位发出黏腻的水声，Logan沉甸甸的囊袋撞击着敏感的后臀，让Scott忍不住低吟。Logan放开了钳制，他前倾身体去咬Scott的耳廓，或者在对方的颈侧留下一些深重的吻痕。  
  
如果Scott还清醒，那么他一定会阻止Logan，因为这些明显的暧昧痕迹会让他在接下来的一两周里都无法好好的穿衬衣，但现在，他只能感到一阵阵灭顶的快感向他扑来。Scott在过于凶狠的撞击中根本无法克制自己的声音，嘴里唤的“Logan”含含糊糊，没人理会，最终他忍不住一口咬在Logan的肩颈。Logan遭了这一记攻击却没停下，而是变本加厉地愈加用力冲刺。  
  
Scott被顶得在床上滑动，而后又被Logan凶狠地抓了回来。Scott不由得齿下用力，哼鸣声带上了一丝鼻音，他所咬紧的地方开始泛出血腥的味道。Scott的手指抠在男人脊背，指尖嵌入那些耸动的肌肉群，有些狂乱的收紧颤抖着。  
  
灼热而湿润的撕扯感自脖颈处传来刺入大脑，Logan嗅到了自己血液的气味，它与脊背的疼痛以及愈合而造成的瘙痒简直是Scott对他最好的鼓励和嘉奖。所以Logan没有停止下来，他深深嗅着对方散发出的甜腻的费洛蒙，它几乎像是催情剂一样使得Logan更加兴奋。  
  
伴随着轻微的痛感，以及下腹的酸胀，Scott有预感自己将会得到什么，他有些慌乱地想要躲避这汹涌的愉悦。“Lo——Logan……”Scott的大腿痉挛了一般无意识地乱蹬，在床单上踏出折痕，可是Logan那么牢牢地压制着他，将他的一切抵抗照单全收，并且轻巧地化解。  
  
“Shh，Easy……”Logan搂着身下的小队长，偏头在他耳边说道，像是情人的低语，“It’s OK……”  
  
在下腹疼痛的一点软化变得麻痒时，Scott觉得他的身体像是管不住自己似的抽紧，并且他的眼底骤然爆发出了一阵高热的压力。  
  
Logan嗅到Scott高潮时甜蜜得不像话的气味的同时，他看到Scott眼睛开始流动闪烁着红光，Logan良好的危机意识让他下意识地想要躲避。  
  
但，现在？开什么玩笑！  
  
Logan深深地将自己送进还在痉挛着的甬道，他被Scott裹得舒爽，几乎是与对方同时达到了高潮。  
  
Scott在察觉眼底的灼热时就立刻闭上眼睛，他几乎没有意识到自己刚才还在威胁着Logan，他在紧张之际被Logan直接带上了顶峰，从始至终他的性器没有被Logan抚慰过一下。  
  
Logan也射了，体液浇灌得如此深入，几乎让Scott感到像是身体内部被冲洗了一遍。Logan并没有疲软，而是仍然轻微地耸动着，逼迫着Scott在敏感期继续发出啜泣般的破碎低吟。Scott已经高潮过多次的性器几乎不能算是把体液射出来的，肿胀的顶端缓缓流出已经变得稀疏的精液，此刻还因为Logan的刺激断断续续地吐出一些存货。  
  
故意使坏的Logan本以为会被小队长直接爆头，但这件事情也没有发生，男人感到有些心情复杂，他慢慢地把自己从Scott身体里抽了出来，一时闭合不紧的地方流淌出了几乎被大力而击打成泡沫的白浊。Scott紧紧闭着眼睛，高潮的余韵冲刷着他的每一根神经，他不想、也说不出什么的话了，只能瘫软在床上小幅度喘着气。  
  
Logan仍然搂着Scott，他们身躯相拥着躺倒在床。鬼使神差的，Logan俯身过去，用嘴唇亲了亲Scott的眉弓，他察觉到对方有些疑惑地皱了皱眉，没有在意，嘴唇再移到对方泛红的眼角，他尝到了对方混合着汗液的泪水。Logan突然想到那些小说里，作者对“Logan”性能力的相信，至少他看到的是不论哪种世界观的设定，几乎每一次的“Logan”都能让“Scott”哭出来，而他毫无疑问也可以做到，微妙的满足氤氲在Logan的胸腔里，他拒绝在想这其实有些傻气和幼稚。  
  
Logan干燥的嘴唇摩挲着Scott下颌的皮肤，嘴唇顺着筋脉滑过对方的脖子，而后Logan咬住了Scott颈侧的一处柔软的皮肤。跳动的脉搏透过接触的嘴唇传了过来，代表一条鲜活生命的美妙频率鼓动在Logan的牙齿之下。Scott正散发着慵懒而满足的费洛蒙，两人不分彼此的气味让Logan蠢蠢欲动。尖利的虎牙只扎破了一点点皮肉，Logan啜吸着漫出的一丝淡淡的血味，血液的味道在他舌尖上扩散着，Logan感觉饥饿万分，但他知道Scott不可能被自己“标记”。  
  
小队长不会属于任何人。  
  
Scott仰着头吞咽着，睫毛颤抖了一下，杏仁似的软骨在喉管上下滑动，他在那一瞬间觉得Logan是真的想要咬断自己的喉咙。  
  
Logan想起来初见Scott时的烦躁感，那种焦躁让Logan对待Scott从来没有好声气，它和在此刻产生的感觉一样，距离越近越让人焦渴。  
  
现在饥饿的感觉被某种满足填上了，Logan隐约预感到那到底是什么。  
  
“还没结束，”Logan说道，他在Scott反应过这一句话的实际含义时轻轻地捂住对方的眼睛，小队长纤长的睫毛刷过Logan的手心，触感微痒，“我会让你高潮一整晚，直到你睁开眼睛，Cyclops*。”  
  
——TBC——  
*《X战警1》38:00，如GIF所示这一幕，大家可以再去看一下，这一句“Cyclops”的语气腔调就是出自那里~  
  
顺便给大家展示一下狼叔一压上去，就能让小队无法挣脱的宽阔的脊背和手臂w~


	12. Chapter 12

12、

Kitty开始后悔昨晚和Rogue一起熬夜看恐怖片了，睡眠不足的她即使是在最喜欢的X教授的物理课上也有点昏昏欲睡。Kitty揉了揉眼睛，趁着教授转过轮椅背对她的时候，悄悄打了个哈欠。

她们早就计划好了这样做，Kitty床上枕头和毯子的伪装很顺利地骗过了查房的Storm，两个小女生算准了这天查房不是Dr.Grey，不然心灵感应者只要稍微查探一下就能知道房间里少了学生，然后Kitty就偷跑去Rogue的房间，为了不影响其他的室友，在惊恐的时候还要注意不能尖叫。因为第二天还有课，所以两人只坚持到半夜三点，Kitty蹑手蹑脚地跑回她的寝室，她为了节约时间，便直接穿过墙壁，毕竟两点之间直线最短。

精神紧张的她几乎一沾枕头就睡着了，不过，也许是Rogue精挑细选的那部恐怖电影太可怕，Kitty都梦见了那些画面，她隐约听到变态杀手虐杀受害者时，后者无力地捶墙和挠地板的声音，还有一些若隐若现的人声。Kitty甚至还梦见了浴室的厮杀，就是杀手把尸体丢进浴缸那一幕，满满的血水荡漾出来的声音真实得仿佛就在她的隔壁。

看恐怖片，总是痛并快乐着。

在X教授布置完课后作业，并温和地宣布下课之后，Kitty总算是清醒了不少。Rogue来到她身边，看到Kitty双眼下的青黑痕迹，没有明知故问对方是不是没有睡好。

等到Bobby和John也收拾好东西，他们四个就一同前去危境模拟室。Cyclops的危机训练课比文学鉴赏课有意思多了，在更衣室里的John一边套着他的黑色皮质制服一边想。

Scott一般会提前在模拟教室里等待学生的到来，不过这一天，直到铃声响起，战斗队长都没有出现。正当学生们开始小声讨论他们一向准时的Mr.Summers会因为什么事情绊住手脚，被讨论的年轻教师就缓步走了进来。

Scott穿着战斗服，有几个眼尖的学生注意到对方露出的脖子和下颌都贴着几枚创可贴。看到他阴沉的表情，学生们立刻噤声，立正站好。上节课，Scott已经布置好了小组配对，今天课程只是执行一些简单的日常训练。

战斗课老师用秘钥模拟好危机训练场地，他回过头看到学生们早已自动自觉地做完准备活动，Scott一直抿紧的唇线上翘了几分。他清了清嗓子，宣布训练开始，只是那声音比起以前的清亮，要沙哑不少。

这个时候，Logan走进来，他先是环顾四周的学生们，目光落在站在一旁监督的Scott身上时微微一顿，他直直走了过去。还在训练的学生们都没怎么在意——他们以为Logan就是来旁听的，毕竟Charles曾经严厉地要求教师们要给学生们树立好榜样，所以如果两人是来这“互殴”的话，至少不会当着学生们的面。

Rogue趁着跳跃间隙，朝站在场地边角的老师们看了一眼，发现那两人确实是剑拔弩张的紧张氛围，她落地后朝她的搭档Bobby努了努嘴：“Logan和Scott又吵架了？”

“我猜是打架。”Bobby快速地抬手将飞落的导弹冻住，还有余力回Rogue的话。

Logan和Scott交谈了几句，似乎两人有了争议，不过两位老师不像Bobby想的那样进行一些过激的肢体接触，Bobby看到Logan环抱双臂靠在墙壁上不说话了。Scott也没理他，就当Logan不存在一般，通过无线电耳麦对训练的学生们的一组一组地轻声点评。  
如果有人听到Logan刚才和Scott说了什么，一定会大吃一惊，因为那个从来都是一脸“虽然你是一个傻逼，但看在咱们是队友的份上我勉强不用爪子把你捅成蜂窝煤”的Logan居然在向Scott道歉。

当然，两人自然记得也有五感敏锐的学生们在训练，所谈论的都是隐晦的只字片语，即使有谁能偷听到他们的话语，也不知道具体情况，只能推测出昨晚“战况激烈”。

Logan很理解Scott为什么生气，或者说是恼羞成怒更为贴切，不过这真的不能全算他的错：能够把那些肢体交缠的糟糕幻想化为鲜活的现实确实让Logan兴奋得有些过头。

Logan靠着墙看着Scott的身影，思绪飘忽：危境模拟室在同人文里常常出现，他记得有一篇文章写到“Logan”偷用了“Scott”的秘钥，布置了一次虚假的课程，还模拟出了许多正在训练的学生。“Logan”将“Scott”骗到此处，来了一场半公共场合Play——说实话，写得挺辣。

不过经历了昨夜，Logan觉得大概所有的“Scott”都比不上他眼前的这个了，他嗅了嗅空气，从混杂的气味中辨认出了属于Scott的那一部分，里面还混着自己的气息。

被冷落了的Logan没有起身离去，反而在原地观察着孩子们的训练，这个状态直到课程结束。

Scott按例向学生们说明注意事项，并且保存了几组录像作为今后的学习参考，学生们也一个个地向两位老师道别。

等到最后一个孩子走出危境模拟室，一片狼藉的战场化为电子光线后消失无踪，只留下了训练场空旷的原貌。

Logan走近Scott，突然向Scott伸出了拳头。

“你现在要伸爪子恐吓我了？”Scott半是玩笑一般看着男人攥得紧紧的拳，他知道Logan下狠手挥出一拳的力道有多大。

“不，我只是想拆了你的战斗服。”Logan低声道，语气分不清是在开玩笑还是认真的。

“那你就得写战损报告。”Scott挑了挑眉，没把他这句话当做威胁。

几乎是同一时间，Logan就想起自己刚刚加入团队的第一次任务——在自由岛阻止Magneto的阴谋。Logan唯一听从Scott的指令大概就是穿上制服，虽然那套制服对于自己健壮的身躯来说略显窄小，毕竟它是属于Scott的，而且他们两个身形还是有些差距，但是好在那套紧身衣也没有影响他的行动。

Scott也回忆到了这件事，他记得当时Logan还抽抽鼻子，颇不习惯地拉着领子，又弹出爪子调整着适应他的新装束。不用多想，Scott就能判断出那是因为Logan的战斗从来就是仗着自愈体制不管不顾地冲上前去，他从来不在意自己穿的是什么，也从来不做防护，就像他总是自作主张，即使知道敌人在暗处也毫无顾忌地脱离队伍自己前去搜寻一般。

很快就报废在和敌人对战中的战斗服就是明证。

那次任务还算圆满，除了Logan因为给Rogue提供生命力而昏迷以外，众人只是受了点轻伤。回到学院的Scott向恢复健康的教授递交报告，他还特意拿回了借给Logan的制服，（估计Logan都没意识到那其实只是借），原本属于自己的战斗装如今已经变为破破烂烂的布料了。

青年将它摊平展开，每一道划痕都呈现在Scott的眼中，血迹干涸在黑色的衣料破损处并不显眼，但是小队长很清楚的知道它们都伴随着疼痛从Logan身体里流失出来的。胸腹和肩膀的部位划痕尤其多，常人遭受这样的伤，即使不死也会去掉半条命。

看到肋下部位前后一共十二个孔洞，Scott微微眯起了眼睛。毫无疑问，那是Logan为了破开铁条的禁锢去营救Rogue，和正在被Sabertooth威胁的Storm而自己用爪子捅出来的。

没有团队观念？为了认识不足一个礼拜的孩子和队友能做到这种程度，Scott就知道看上去凶狠无情的男人真正的秉性如何——虽然这不妨碍那时的他依旧对Logan看不顺眼。

当时的自己被困并且必须闭着眼睛，那些情景都是事后Jean告诉他的。看到Jean说起这事的表情，Scott不能不说他有点儿气闷，他把这个归结于对没办法控制自身的沮丧。

“战损报告？”Logan眨了眨眼睛，有点疑惑道。

“每次战斗任务结束，你昏迷着和完好无损的几率大概二比八，”Scott耸了耸肩膀，“你昏着，作为队长的我就得帮你写，你完好无损的话，制服的问题在报告不需特意提出，我写的时候带上一两笔就好，所以你没写过。”

Logan听出Scott的怨念了，他觉得Scott简直可以称得上是个甜心了。他把拳头竖在Scott面前，示意一般伸出了他的钢爪，后者一脸无奈。

Logan听到一个细微的动静，他朝周围一看，又没有发现什么不寻常的地方。

模拟训练室外，没有立刻离开的Kitty想偷看里面发生的事情，不过只看到了Logan伸爪子的那一幕，她见被敏锐的Logan发现，立刻就抽身而出，小女孩轻巧地回到她的朋友们面前。

听完她的诉说，John摸了摸鼻子说：“他们的关系还是这么糟糕吗？”他看向了Kitty一眼。

Rogue也有些不确定的回答道：“我记得Scott昏迷的时候，Logan看起来很紧张啊。”

几个学生们陷入了迷惑之中。

——TBC——  
更新啦~  
有看的小伙伴们来留个评论吧~


	13. Chapter 13

注意：科学理论都不科学。

13、

Logan看着Scott，思绪又回想到今天不同寻常的早晨。

Logan通常醒来的很早，不过在Logan“鬼使神差”地把他的队友狠狠操了一整晚之后，他首先庆幸的是自己没把怀里睡得正熟的Scott捅成蜂窝煤。Logan努力思考等会儿Scott醒来时自己应该说些什么，他真的无法克制自己脑袋里冒出的几个短句：“我很抱歉。”“只是一时兴起。”“我们都是成年人了。”当然，不是说他就想要这么说，他只是回忆到了那些小说。

如果他开口是这些话的话，很好，那就意味着他点开了一篇虐文，通常“Logan”会表现的极度不负责任，然后“Scott”要么很冷静，要么很伤心，要么很冷静地伤心，然后两人都当做若无其事，或者在之后某次情不自禁中继续滚到一起，反正经常是两人各种互相误会。之后的发展要看作者打什么TAG了，至少Logan通过某篇文知道M-Preg是什么意思。

咳，跑题了。

总之，Logan哽着嗓子，最终在Scott醒来后只说出了“Good Morning”。Scott愣了一下，也回了这一句，Logan感到了一阵轻松，还好，Scott也没说出什么“我们都是成年人了”的话。

在得知自己的眼镜被Logan压坏的时候，Scott有点儿无奈地打算下床在抽屉里再拿一副，Logan看着对方颤抖的大腿自告奋勇的帮忙，他把日常眼镜交给Scott，动作自然地如同演练过很多遍——他确实看着“Logan”做过很多遍了。

直到Logan离开Scott的房间，两人都没有再对昨晚发生的事情说什么。而后，两人沉默地又冲了个澡，顺便一提，分别冲了个澡。吃完已经不算早的早饭，已经到上课时间的Scott来到危境模拟室，Logan就也跟过来旁听。

危境模拟室有着内防爆设计，能够抵御五百万吨TNT爆炸当量，据说是Hank特意强调设计的。Logan还好奇地向那个蓝色的大块头科学家问起原因，Hank只能很尴尬地说了一句“年少轻狂”*。以前，Logan和Scott要进行使用能力的打斗时，两人通常会选择在这个地方。一来，两位教师在学生们面前打起来，确实不够得体，二来，因为损害公共设施而被X教授当做孩子一般教训，并且和对方合作去修缮墙壁或者屋顶的事情，他们两个人都不太想再经历一遍。

自从Scott和Logan的关系和缓，他们就很少约在这里比试了。

模拟室很安静，Logan刚才应该把那些个淘气的学生们吓走了。Scott看着Logan的爪子，三枚线条流畅的钢刃从男人紧握的拳头之中穿刺出来，刀锋映着危境模拟室的冷光显得格外危险。Logan的骨骼被改造过，再加上他优秀的战斗意识和自愈体质，这个男人就是一件能够行走的大型武器。不过，Scott又想到自己的能力，他自信自己也不遑多让。

小队长这样想着，朝Logan走近了一些，后者不明所以地看着Scott的动作。青年站在Scott的身前，突然伸手探向那锋刃所在。Scott在课程结束之后就已经脱下了皮手套，他修长的手指挨近闪着银光的锋刃，几乎只留有一线空气，眼看就要被割伤。

Logan下意识地想将爪子收回去，而Scott哼了一声阻止了对方。Scott的嘴角微微扬起，他用指尖抵住其中一枚钢爪，在锋刃侧边上下滑动，动作轻柔得像是在抚摸一朵玫瑰花刚刚绽开的花瓣。

Logan的钢爪如同他的指甲，被抚摸时只有微弱的压触感，金属优良的导热能力让Logan几乎能够察觉到对方手指的温度，这让他错觉自己手臂骨头都泛起一丝热意。

Logan不知道Scott在做什么，他只是觉得这种氛围让他越来越想实践那篇同人文，Logan有点蠢蠢欲动地吞咽了一下。

半晌，Scott收回了手，出口的话像是一句毫无意义的感叹：“它很冷（Cool）。”

“我也觉得它挺酷（Cool）的，”Logan动了动眉毛，暗自松了口气，“刚才我要是动下爪子，你的手指就会掉下来了。”

“在那之前，我会射掉你的脸。”Scott不太在意的耸耸肩膀，他一点也没有被Logan恐吓到。

“你的腰不痛了？”Logan话一出口就知道要糟，他看到小队长面色一沉，抬手拨动了一下自己护目镜的功率调节器，而后青年被遮蔽的双眼处闪过一道红光。自知理亏的Logan也没有感觉到危险，所以他没动。Logan站在原地，得到了Scott一记大约一本20页练习册拍在脸上的相当力道的攻击，并不灼热*。

Logan挑挑眉，他摸了一下鼻子，刻意压低的声音比起威胁更像是调情：“我比较希望是别的东西射在我脸上，Cyke。”

“Logan，”Scott抿着嘴唇的样子看不出喜怒，不过感官敏锐的Logan注意到对方唇角牵起了几缕细细的笑纹，“还想和我打？”

“你行吗？”Logan调笑般说着，将自己的目光落在对方脸颊和脖颈的创口贴上，他自然清楚在这之下是自己所制造出来的暧昧痕迹，虽然Scott将它们遮住无可厚非，但是Logan的心里依然泛出一丝微妙的不爽。

Scott也是为了避免被学院里这些正处于青春期的孩子们看出什么，这会儿被Logan盯得居然开始不太自然，他下意识地用手指将有些松动的创口贴压牢了一些，而后侧过身去，他走向操作台，用实际行动诠释了什么叫欲盖弥彰。

Scott在操作台上按下了几个按钮，好奇的Logan凑上前去从他身后探头看着，两人都没有发现他们的动作其实很亲密，比小队长稍高一点的Logan都快把自己的下巴搁在Scott肩膀上了，如果从后面看，Logan几乎就像是在Scott身后环抱着他一样。

“你在干什么？”Logan的吐息吹在Scott耳边，他感到小队长缩了缩脖子，不过Scott倒没做出抗拒的举动。

“陪你打一局。”Scott答道。

Logan把本来有意的拨撩心思放了一放，颇感兴趣地看着在模拟室的全息电子光线随着Scott手指的轻点而交相辉映，细细密密地组织起来，空旷的场地上很快凝聚出了与Logan和Scott一般无二的“人”。

Scott握着Logan的手在操作台扫描处按了一下，后者觉得自己仿佛改换了一个视角，他就站在模拟室的中央。

“神奇的技术。”Logan抬眼看了看操作台的自己，又握握拳，渐渐适应了这种模拟方式。

“简单来讲，教授破解了感官的来源，只是简单的叠加信息，就从身体外部模拟了一个生物电流传导装置，让大脑内的信息被提取出来，通过人工的神经元突触来接收，并且置放在了光电场中。*”Logan对面的Scott朝他笑了一笑，露出了洁白齐整的牙齿，“疼痛和受伤妨碍的拟真达到百分之六十五，但是对真正的身体没有伤害，而且它拥有一套评判标准，一旦监测到人体的强烈不适，就会开启自动保护，切断能量场，从而让练习者从模拟中抽离出来。这是新课程，能给学生更真实的模拟体验。”

Logan点了点头，他一直不太同意把学生们当做士兵来训练，大概是由于他自己经历过太多不好的事情，所以Logan认为这些孩子们应该过得更轻松一点，远离炮火和血腥，但是现实告诉他，他们虽然怀抱和平的希望，但也需要做最坏的打算。

Logan把那些沉重的思绪压了下去，专注于面前战斗。

这一次，Scott没有压抑他的能力，带着炙热温度的红光爆发而出，Logan亮出爪子格挡住它，雪亮的钢爪被灼烧得发红，他自己闻到了一股焦糊味，可是男人眯了眯眼睛，露出了狼一般危险的笑容。

——TBC——  
*《天启》Hank偷偷造飞机结果被Alex炸了，这里设定Alex没事。  
*Scott的红光从电影来看是有温度的（《狼1》有削教学楼时起火，《天启》有烧树），但是他打人的时候也没有见敌人衣服烧起来（《X2》小队陪教授看老万时候被暗算攻击看守），所以我二次设定是护目镜有根据需要过滤热度的功能。  
*全息精神投影都是乱扯的。

更啦~  
有看的小伙伴留个评论吧~


	14. Chapter 14

注意：「」内为同人文

14、

「在Scott被对方击中甩向高空时，他唯一能做的，就是在下落并且整个人摔进一旁被丢弃的车辆之间的短暂时刻，将自己调整成合适的姿势，来消解一部分冲击的损伤。

随着震耳的响动，把车顶砸出了一个坑的Scott从倾斜的铁皮处滑下来。

Scott有些涣散的视线投向黄昏的天空，隔着护目镜，战地里滚滚的烟尘赤红一片，他像是被什么巨大的怪物囫囵的吞食，目之所及都是怪物的血肉。Scott费劲地喘息，徒劳地张合嘴唇，想要汲取更多的氧气，内脏因为撞击仿佛有些隐痛，Scott猜测它们其实不算严重，只是自己外伤众多，叠加起来让他难以掌控自己的身体，咬破的口里漫出的甜腻的血腥味有实质一般，随着每一次呼吸刮擦着他的喉管和鼻腔。

他在思考着对策，但Scott察觉到自己的思维逐渐减缓，眼皮也重若千钧，浑身的疼痛变得异样的奇怪，开始有些火辣辣的灼烫，如同有什么从他的身体内部烧了起来，闷在皮肉里蒸煮着内脏。直到血洇出来后，那诡异的热意才一点点从体内流出，只剩下了刻入骨髓的寒冷。

Scott眼角余光扫到了一个正踱步过来的身影，充斥嗡鸣的耳朵无法捕捉到对方的脚步，Scott咳了一声，理智告诉他现在他应该努力离开此地，Scott不想对任何人展示自己的软弱，可他懈怠地肌肉让他做不到这一点了。

不轻不重的脚步声停在Scott身前，Scott的目光从天空下移，落在面前的男人身上，本该熟悉的身影看上去却如此的陌生。

以前他会称他为“Logan”，但自从他们分道扬镳之后，Scott只用他的代号“Wolverine”来指代他了。

面容凝重的Logan看着斜靠在成为废铁的车辆旁边的Scott，他的对手小幅度地摆动着手臂想要调控护目镜利用能力，可惜Scott的双臂脱臼，已经无法动弹，仅仅抬动一根手指都几乎要耗费他全部的力气。Logan身上的伤痕蠕动着愈合，裸露出来的闪着金属色泽的肩膀和肋骨上缓慢地覆上血肉，他可怕的恢复力让这一场战斗胜利的天平倾向他这一边。

Scott未被遮挡住的小半张脸苍白得过分，毫无血色的嘴唇衬得溅在他脸上的血液猩红刺目。Logan感受到由于激斗流失的体力在自愈中逐渐恢复，于是他抬步走了过去。

周围的空气弥漫着呛人的气味：机油，硝烟，烧焦的橡胶，还有无法忽视的血腥味。他们各自所领导的小队在远处胶着激斗，短时间内无法赶过来。这一片地区Logan能够觉察到的人就只有自己和面前这个半死不活的男人。

Logan不知道他们为什么会走到这步田地，其实他们的目标一致，希望创造一个不再有因为力量而起得争端，且能让变种人与人类共同生存的和平的世界，他们明明不该是敌人。

多有意思，手中沾满无数血腥的Logan居然会继承理想主义者Charles Xavier的理念，而由X教授一手培养出来的Scott Summers最终却是选择了Magneto的道路，领导着Brotherhood of Evil Mutants，以激进的手段迫使人类低头。

Logan半跪在Scott面前，紧握着的拳头抵在对方下颌，他曾经无数次威胁声称“要用爪子插进他干瘦的脖子”*，现在他能够这样做了。

Logan身上的战斗服早就残破不堪，手套自然也不能幸免，Scott感受到对方温热的皮肤贴上了自己。在人类和变种人还没完全撕破“和平”的伪装，在两人还共同居住在舒适宽敞的X学院，他们的皮肤相贴的情况远不止只有手背而已。

眼皮越来越重，Scott半阖上眼帘，对方知道如果此时不给他致命一击，Scott可以撑到自己队友前来营救。兄弟会的领导者勾了勾嘴角，他能感受到Logan越来越重的呼吸，一根钢刃从Logan的拳头中穿刺出来，在Scott的下颌边缘留下一道略微渗血的痕迹。Scott身体本能的因为危险而紧绷，可是很快就松懈了下来。Scott看过Wolverine捅人的样子，便想去回忆对方狰狞的模样，可是勉强升起的惶恐不由得被另外一种思绪所覆盖，脱力到了极致让Scott感受到一种微妙的平静：这是Logan，所以，就这样吧。

Scott曾想用战争来结束战争，多么矛盾。

Logan嗅到对方身上的宁静，在战场上突兀极了，像是Scott已经死了。Logan感受到一股愤怒冲上脑袋，他牙关紧咬，突然收回了拳头，转而站起身，走向Scott身后的废弃车辆，他的爪子割断了几根钢筋支架，接着将后坐车垫轻松地拆卸拖出。

他把车垫扔在地上，又半抱着把Scott丢了上去，后者因为伤处了闷哼了一声，Scott背靠车身，坐在虽然破烂但依然柔软的车垫上，有些困惑地看向Logan。Logan逼近了Scott，他用身体将Scott困住，手指摩挲着面前人的颈侧，Logan甚至不在乎不知何时就会赶过来的X战警和兄弟会，他握住Scott脱臼的手臂回正，在对方因为疼痛而失神的片刻压制住他的挣扎，紧接着偏头咬上了对方渗血的伤痕。

Logan发觉自己并不想这个混蛋死去，他想用另外一种方式证明Scott的存在。

Scott除了躲避Logan的吻以外，并没有其他抵抗的动作，至始至终，Scott咬紧了嘴唇，不肯发出一声声响。」*

Logan眨了眨眼睛，他们现在的情景似乎有点儿“危险”：Scott斜躺在他的身下，而他用拳头顶在Scott下巴颏，并且用身体把对方压在地上，Logan庆幸现在只是模拟投影，不然他真不确定，自己是不是能够忍住想尝试一些文章走向的欲望。

Scott等了一会儿，发现他身上Logan表情变化莫测，即使是善解人意的小队长也不知道对方在思考什么，否则他可能真会把Logan爆头。

“我赢了。”Logan翘着嘴唇说道，率先从能量场里脱离，而Scott见到那电子光芒点点闪烁，同样也结束了模拟。

两人回到操作台，Logan握了一下拳头，刚才皮肤相贴的虚假热度还残留在自己手上。Logan朝前跨了一步，而后抬手用大拇指摩挲着对方的下颌，这个动作就是个毫无技术含量的调戏。

虽然Scott被护目镜遮住了双眼，可Logan能够感觉出对方的似乎挑了挑眉头，他刚想解释自己的行为时，Logan又察觉到了有人的迹象，他猛地转头，面前的Scott也“咻”的一闪就不见了。

这可不是模拟的能量，Logan警觉起来，但他嗅了嗅空气，很快就知道发生了什么。

Scott站在恢复宁静的训练场地里，一脸莫名其妙地看着自己身旁站着的Kitty，他也是刚刚意识到自己被小个子的女孩儿从操作台前带离。而Rogue、Bobby和John正从门外走进来，他们一脸紧张看着Logan，眼睛瞪得大大的。

下课之后，四个孩子悄悄在一旁看两人打架，由于Logan没感觉到危险，他敏锐的感官居然被这些小鬼头们骗过去了。也不知道他们看了多少，不过Logan肯定，他们听不到自己和Scott说了什么。

精神模拟时两人打得很凶狠，几乎是以命相搏，Logan的头都被爆了好几次，不过又按照自己身体的素质着长了回来，Scott差点被对方砍断手臂，丢向地面的力度也毫不留情。好不容易结束了，看得目瞪口呆的学生们都心有余悸，可Logan复又对Scott伸手，这时候可不是模拟训练了。由于角度和距离，四人也看不清他们的表情，所以他们下意识地就上前阻止。

Logan察觉到孩子们散发出的慌乱，他双手抬起，做了一个安抚的手势：“我和Scott闹着玩的。”Logan的表情很轻松，那让学生们松了一口气。

闹了笑话的学生们都感觉自己的脸热了起来，Kitty身旁的Scott轻轻拍了拍她的肩膀，年轻的老师似乎意识到了什么，他的声音平缓：“谢谢你们。”

Logan从操作台上一跃而下，走到学生们面前像赶苍蝇一样挥了挥手：“都去吃饭，Kids。”他在说“Kids”的时候又玩笑似的刻意轻推了一下Scott的后背。

Scott耸耸肩膀，与Logan并肩，跟着学生们走向训练室的大门。

由于两位老师在孩子们身后，四个学生走路都有点儿僵硬的样子，这看得Logan直想发笑。心里不自觉柔软起来的男人平息了笑意，又瞥了一眼身旁的青年，他舔了舔嘴唇，方才战斗的疼痛感觉已经消失。

或许，今后还有无数场战斗等着Logan，但是至少现在，他还能和小队长站在一起，已经完全足够了。

——TBC——

*要用爪子插进他干瘦的脖子：漫画原文，不记得哪一本了，反正狼叔说的时候凶得不行~  
*狼叔曾经自曝过他在“和邪恶变种人兄弟会的战场上，在一辆着火的车子后面，和一位不接吻也不说话的绅士做过”，见图。不过这个“绅士”是谁，我是脑补的XD~

看不到图可以点击网址：http://ww4.sinaimg.cn/mw1024/9facf4e6gw1f6rdnzwbrdj20n90gen27.jpg

更新了，小伙伴来评论回复吧~


	15. Chapter 15

注意：「」内为同人文

15、

Logan嘴上叼着一根雪茄，迈着闲散的步子走到单人沙发旁边，他舒展着肢体斜靠在富有弹性的皮面上，惬意地吸了口气。烟草带着微微苦涩的浓郁馨香弥散开来，随着呼吸浸润着Logan的四肢百骸，让他深感惬意。今天是休息日，Logan当然有资格选择这一天自己如何度过，而说实话，Logan还是挺喜欢这种“无所事事”的状态的，希望不会被什么麻烦事打扰。

但，正如那位美国爱德华兹空军基地的上尉工程师*所说：“如果事情有变坏的可能，不管这种可能性有多小，它总会发生。”

“我不去。”Logan抓着门把，皱起眉头看向门前穿着西装套裙的银发女子，字正腔圆地重复道，“我不去，我在休假，你去找Scott。”

Storm双手叉腰，并没有因为对方强硬的拒绝而感到意外，她眨了眨眼睛，慢条斯理地开口道：“Jean刚从德国出差回来，我不便打扰；本来我想Colossus陪同，不过他刚刚被教授叫去搬体育器材了；Scott在和高年级做额外的机械原理课练习，现在抽不开身，不过如果你愿意和他换换，那也行。”

Logan想到那一群精力旺盛，总造成混乱的学生们，不由自主地啧了一声，于是他认命的回房间，拉开抽屉在里面翻了一下，掏出汽车钥匙塞进口袋。

Storm看着Logan背对房门弯腰找东西的动作，知道对方妥协了。不过，她好像看到Logan翻弄时手上抓着一副很眼熟的红色眼镜，不等她看仔细，Logan就把手里的东西放回了抽屉，他拿好钥匙转身过来。

Ororo深知Logan的弱点，虽然这个男人看上去好像只会用拳头而不思考，但他其实挺讲道理，而且性格也是典型的吃软不吃硬。看着Logan一脸不爽的表情，Ororo很快把那副眼镜抛在脑后。

两人一同走到地下停车场，她跟在Logan身后温言说道：“你只要把我送到那个孩子家里就好，剩余时间你也可以去镇上的酒吧里喝上一杯，或者超市里买点儿食物，我请客。”为什么Storm不自己开车？Logan没有问：女士们在Logan那里总会有些特权。

Logan闷不吭声地继续走，他听到身后Ororo还在说着话：“当然，油费也由我来报销。”银发女子的补充声在他们一起看到停车位上的蓝色SUV时停顿了一下——这辆车怎么看都是属于Scott的。

Ororo表情复杂地看着Logan，Logan竖起手指靠近嘴唇，面带玩味的微笑，做了个“噤声”的手势。Logan的眼睛亮晶晶的，像是个恶作剧成功的男孩，这让天气女神感到这个凶巴巴的大块头有点儿可爱。Ororo好笑地眯了眯眼睛，心中暗自对小队长道了声抱歉，她倒是当了一回Logan的帮凶。

把Ororo送到目的地之后，Logan浑不在意地挥别努力工作的教师，就驾驶返程。

空调的凉风吹得Logan倍觉凉爽，心里的郁闷早就消失不见了，他嘴上习惯性地咬了一根雪茄，不过没有点燃，Logan还记得Scott对于车里的烟味非常敏感，毕竟这次“借用”车辆依然没有经过Scott同意，还是不要做得太过火比较好。

深蓝色的天空中飘散着几缕细碎的云絮，阳光斜斜地照射在公路两边的针叶林上，远处是灰绿色的、连绵起伏的山峦。Logan驾着汽车在道路上飞驰着，他随意地瞟了一眼后视镜，狭小的镜面里城镇在飞速的后退、变小，直至消失。

「夕阳西下，晒软了的公路还在蒸腾着没有消散干净的热气，路面的热意扭曲了足足有三英尺高，一只蜥蜴爬上了公路，似乎想要横穿马路，去看看对面有什么美妙的风景。它张合着乌溜溜的眼睛，好不容易下定决心，又被嗡鸣而至的引擎声吓了一跳，扒弄着四只小短腿，飞快的蹿回了它来的地方。

结束了一场重要的会议，几乎负责全部发言内容的Scott很是疲劳，他放下了椅背仰靠着补眠，而Logan则承担着司机的责任。沉默的氛围让Logan感觉有些焦躁，他身上带着的烟已经抽完了，可他下意识地在储物箱翻了一下时又意识到这是Scott的车，小队长可不会储备这个，他不由得暗暗骂了句脏话。

路面凹凸不平，Scott在一个大的颠簸时额头磕在了车窗上，他迷迷糊糊地醒来，咕哝着无意义的话语，揉了揉被撞疼的额角。

小队长还处于不太清醒的状态，他摘下眼镜，双眼紧闭，连带得眉头都皱了起来，眼睑和鼻头在手指的轻揉下泛着一点儿红色，Scott的声音有些沙哑，甚至听得出其间柔软的鼻音：“我们到哪了，Logan？”

“离最近的城镇还有一百多公里。”Logan回答道。

闻言，Scott点点头，他重新戴好日常红眼镜，手指在安全带上无意识地摩擦了两下，抿起嘴唇。

Logan斜了一眼懒洋洋地依靠在副驾上的Scott，小队长正从储物格里拿了一瓶运动饮料喝了一口，拉长的颈线突出了他吞咽时上下滑动的喉结。Logan很快把目光放回了一成不变的灰蓝色公路，他握在方向盘上的手指收紧了一点儿。」

Logan想起了这篇文章，后续的发展就是他们在深夜到达过路的城镇，而后两人因为公路旅馆客满只能住一间房，接着就搞在了一起。

Logan叹了一口气，他发觉自己想起那些小说的诱因仅仅是被自身环境所触发了，即使他是在独处时，Logan也不想知道为什么自己看的小说总是以“他们疯狂的……”为结尾。

不过，正如那位乌鸦嘴的上尉所说的，Logan在休息日被强行“征用”已经足够倒霉了，而在他好不容易放松下来，拧开车载CD开始享受这段路途时，更为糟糕的事情还等着他。

有一辆黑色轿车从Logan车后驶来，速度很快地接近。起初，Logan开始还没有在意，可那辆行驶在超车道的轿车在接近的同时突然车头一歪，像是想要撞上来。Logan隐约看到车窗里一把黑洞洞的手枪正对准了他，于是他警觉地用力踩了一脚油门。

一切都发生在瞬息，他听到了几声枪响，车辆诡异地震动了一下，防爆玻璃只坚持了几枪，裂成蛛网般的车窗就碎了一地。Logan矮身躲开了破空而至的子弹，死死地踩着油门试图甩开身后的轿车，那辆轿车非但没有加速反而一个急刹停了下来。

此刻，Logan的车已经来到了公路的急转弯车道，他猛踩了几下刹车，发现车辆不听使唤，他这才意识到那几个震动是因为刹车被打坏了。良好的危机意识让Logan果断挥爪砍断了安全带，而后钢爪插进车顶，他像是开罐头一样把铁皮掀开一个大洞。

无人控制的SUV因为惯性猛然撞断护栏，翻下山崖，从车中逃出的男人像是一颗炮弹般纵身一蹬，借力跳车。他在悬崖跃出一个不可思议的高度，而后滚落在公路上卸了额外的冲力，下方山体出现了一阵阵爆炸声。

灰头土脸的Logan戒备地站起，他双爪伸出，环顾四周，而袭击车辆已然不见踪影，Logan接着嗅了嗅空气，却只能闻到一股焦糊味，这掩盖了大多数的气味信息，。

Logan沉默了半晌，不停地思考遇袭的细节，最终思索无果，他郁闷的搭了一辆顺风车回X学院。

Logan站在漂亮的大宅前有隐约的预感，也许很快这里将不会这么平静。

问过学生后，Logan径直找到Scott：“马上通知X战警们去会议室，我遇袭了。”

Scott毫不迟疑地点了点头，并开始进行远程通讯召回Storm。Logan在看到小队长不慌不忙地安排着，他稍微轻松了些，转念一想，心道不好。Logan难得犹豫了一下，他掏出口袋里的汽车钥匙：“还你。”

“你——”看到男人手心里的钥匙，Scott原本严肃的表情垮了一点儿，他咬了下嘴唇，因为还有更要紧的事情，他只能不甘地从牙缝里挤出一句问句，“……好吧，她还在原位吗？”

“呃，”Logan抓了抓头发，“她就剩这个了。”

“……”

——TBC——  
*墨菲定理

明儿就大多数小伙伴就开学了吧，大家加油~虽然我还没去学校呢hhhh~   
不过最近热度低了好多，好方_(:з」∠)_~  
有在看的小伙伴来留个评论吧~


	16. Chapter 16

注意：大概有点Alex/Sean的倾向，以及很多的私设。  
16、

Logan给人的印象好像就只会咆哮着用钢爪戳人，他甚至在YOUTUBE有一个“嗷嗷嗷与戳戳戳”的合集*，但在X学院里，没人认为他是一个脑子里塞满肌肉的野蛮人——愚蠢的人在混乱黑暗的社会夹缝里活不了那么久，即使给他自愈因子也一样。

Logan不愿意花费时间去对任务多加思索（至少在有人会注意大局的时候），他曾对Scott说过“你才是队长，我跟着你，只负责捅人”。于是，所有人都习惯了Logan仗着自己的能力一往无前，因为他们知道，如果到了需要Logan停下来负责思考的时候，那说明他们遇到了非常棘手的麻烦。

X学院自有收集情报的方式，Hank得知Logan遭受了袭击，出于谨慎考虑立刻通知CIA特殊部门的Moira，她派遣了Alex先行前来。Scott与Charles与Moira多次进行视频商讨，而讯息的收集不可能一蹴而就。一切都有条不紊地进行着，这件让学院震动了一刻的事，却也很快就平静了下来。

学生们依然按照课表上下课，X战警们也没有到需要穿着制服准备作战的地步。Logan时刻准备出击，但Scott没有下达什么命令，于是他还是好好的做着他的工作。所以，现在的情况明显还没那么糟糕。

下课铃一响，安静的学院大宅很快就喧闹起来，刚刚下课的Logan伸了个懒腰，准备去前庭散散步，学生们抱着书本嬉笑着，不过他们看到身边迈着慢悠悠步子的Logan时，一个个的都向Logan问好。

在前庭一个阴凉的公共休息区，Logan坐在他惯常待的地方，不远处的绿草坪上还有几个正在玩耍的孩子们，他看着那些跳动的小家伙们，思绪不由得放空，他发起呆来。

直到一个高挑的身影走进他的视野，回过神的Logan眨了眨眼睛，看向那个从正门走进来的男人。他身姿挺拔，从走路姿态，Logan就能毫不费力地判断出他参过军。男人穿着军绿色的夹克和工装裤，背着个黑色的登山包，在阳光照耀下，他的短发上像跃动的碎金。

不远处，一个正在独自跳绳的女孩儿看到他的出现，立刻停了下来，她将跳绳一卷，塞进裤子口袋里，欢呼着扑向了那个男人：“Alex！”

按照安排，他确实会在这几天回到X学院，Alex Summers，绰号Havok，他是个CIA的高级特工，所以在X学院里的Logan并不常见到他。

以及，他是Scott Summers的哥哥。

Alex蓄着便于行动的短发，除了发色比他的弟弟要浅以外，他和Scott很像，都有着高挑匀亭的身材，英俊深刻的面容，只不过年长的Summers由于军营铁与血的洗礼而显得更为坚毅。

就像一根钢管突然软化成了彩虹橡皮糖，Alex浑身的冷硬也因为挂在身上的小女孩突然变得柔软，他弯腰接住了怀里的女孩，开口道：“好久不见，Theresa*。”

Logan正打算起身，过去和Alex打个招呼，一个念头从他脑海里闪过，Logan起身的动作就变得不自然了，他面色古怪的站定，难得的犹豫了一下。Logan自己都不清楚他和Scott是什么情况，再加上忙碌的两人又没什么时间单独相处，这会儿看到Scott的哥哥，一向天不怕地不怕的Logan居然有点心虚。

不远处的Alex自然没有注意到Logan，他满心满眼都是面前这个漂亮的小姑娘，他揉了揉Theresa的柔软的棕色卷发，就把她放了下来。但Theresa抓着Alex的衣角没有松手：“Sean醒来了吗？”

“还没有，”Alex蹲了下来，用眼睛看向女孩同样蔚蓝的双眼。看见Theresa的圆乎乎的小脸垮下来了，连散落在面颊上的小雀斑都有些显得黯淡无光，Alex连忙又补上一句：“但他会的。”

“下次，我可以去看他吗？”Theresa眨了眨眼睛问道，那神情让Alex恍惚了一下。

“当然，等我有空了，我带你去看。”Alex笑了起来，他的嘴唇旁边牵扯出了几道小小的笑纹，显得温暖而真诚。

“好。”Theresa点了点头。

“我要去找教授了，下次再陪你玩。”说着，Alex站直了身体准备离开，见到小女孩恋恋不舍的样子，Alex环顾了一下四周，他的目光落在了运动场旁边的几道矮墙上，墙面爬满了藤状植物，这时候还有几朵不知名的粉红色的花在一片绿意中绽放着。

他想了想，拉着女孩子来到墙边，Alex伸出手指朝Theresa摇了摇，然后指了一下其中一朵花，一个散发着玫红光芒的小小同心圆从他的指尖冒出来，直直击向了那朵花，花朵从圆圈的空心处穿过，而后伴随着沙沙的声响轻轻落在了Alex的手心里。

他拿着那一朵花递给Theresa，说道：“送给你。”

“谢谢。”Theresa接了过去，小心翼翼用双手捧着花朵，她的心情明显好了很多，“我可以把它做成书签，当做我的手工课作业。”

Alex又和她说了几句，女孩儿便离开了。

Alex看着Theresa的背影叹了口气，他就听到身后传来了一声招呼：“Hi，Alex。”

“Hi，Logan，”Alex双手调整了一下背包背带，偏头看向了身后的男人，两人一同走向学院大宅，“最近还好吗？”

“就那样。”Logan耸了耸肩膀道。

一路上，Logan向Alex简单的说了学院的近况、自己遇袭的经过以及初步的猜想，具体还要和X教授他们商讨。Logan斜斜瞟了一眼身旁的青年，此刻似乎在思考的Alex紧抿嘴唇和皱起眉毛的样子像极了摆着严肃脸的小队长——血缘真是神奇的东西。

Logan想了一下，还是问道：“刚才？”他也认识那个女孩子，但他没有想到她会和Alex那么亲近。

“你说Theresa？”闻言，Alex松开了拧紧的眉毛，但是随着他的解释，他的脸色又沉重了起来，“基因学上，她是Banshee的女儿，就是Sean Cassidy。我和几个同伴们在服役时分散，一个地下研究院把很多变种士兵以各种名义骗了过去，我觉得不对劲就立刻离开了。我把这件事告知给教授后，寻找了很久才发现端倪。同伴与我前去解救，到了那里发现，很多变种人的基因被那些研究院用来制造生命体，他们试图培育出具有变种能力的孩子。Theresa的父本基因是Sean，她也是唯一一个存活下来的孩子，于是我们带她回了学院。”

“那一战，Sean被对方的心灵感应者攻击而失去意识，直到现在还没有清醒过来。*”Alex的声音更为低沉了，Logan嗅到了一阵儿复杂的情感。

“他会醒来的。”Logan突然开口，语气是不容置疑的肯定。

Alex诧异的挑眉，这个动作让年长的Summers显得更加生动了些，他的蓝眼睛弯了弯：“我知道，谢谢。”

每次事件出现波折以后，总该有些好事发生，作者们把这些叫做“狗血”。Logan大概猜测了一下，Alex为什么会露出这样莫名温和的表情，不过他很快就没心情想那些了。

得知Alex回来的Scott站在宅子学院前等候着，Alex一看到他的兄弟立刻迎了上去：“我把Logan也带过来了，最近他有没有惹你，我帮你揍他。”

“……”Logan看到Scott向Alex摇了摇头，而后朝自己露出了一个微妙的笑容。

——TBC——  
*如图所示

*Theresa Rourke Cassidy：在《X战警2》里尖叫震碎玻璃的那个女孩，漫画里是Sean的女儿，这里的身世全是私设。研究院指的是《逆转未来》里Trask那个实验室，不过私设Sean没死。  
*红色同心圆：亚历克斯吸收环境中的辐射、电磁或热等宇宙能量，并以红色同心圆环状从他身体的各部位放出。

哥哥好温柔，我也喜欢哥哥，私心给哥哥加了戏~  
在Hank/Alex和Alex/Sean中犹豫了一下选了后者，不过其实不当做CP看也可以，毕竟是狼队单CP的文嘛~  
久违的更新，虽然是过度，有还在看的小伙伴来回复评论吧~


	17. Chapter 17

17.  
  
Alex曾经也在学院就读过，所以他轻车熟路地走向他曾经所待过的房间，想把自己的行李放了下来。Scott跟在久未见到的兄长身旁，一路上，两人只是简短地交谈着一些他们身上发生的有趣的小事，毕竟他们都知道这一趟Alex带来了许多情报，等会儿在会议室还要谈论很久。Scott朝Logan看了一眼，后者并没有跟着这一对久别重逢的兄弟，而是直接回到地下会议室。  
  
Logan并不觉得自己能够提出什么意见，毕竟在X学院的智囊团都在的时候，他也不愿意费脑子思考，所以Logan在会议室一边的椅子上翘着腿坐了下来——大家都已经放弃纠正Logan的坐姿了。  
  
不久，规律的脚步声从合金自动门后响起来，Logan把目光投向出声的地方，年长的Summers走了进来，其后跟着他的弟弟。看到Scott的那一瞬间，Logan下意识地坐直了身体。  
  
Alex将手上的资料分发给在座的各位，就站回了会议桌旁，他后退了一步，然后收回了另外一只脚，当两只腿都并拢在一起之后，站直了的Alex没有任何其他的小动作，这个细节显示了他的训练有素。Scott拿到文件，脸色凝重地浏览了一遍，Ororo拿着笔在纸张上写画着，而Charles看了一阵后将它们放在桌上，他和身旁的Jean轻声交谈了几句。所有人都不由自主地看了教授一眼，见他依然是那一副稳重的样子，似乎一切都成竹在胸，这奇妙地让大家都感觉沉闷的空气都稍微轻松了一些。  
  
“所以Dr. Kavita Rao*找到了一位能够让靠近的变种人能力消失的孩子，并据此做了一系列研究。”年长的Summers看着Charles，继续开口，“前不久，医药公司已经研发出了所谓的可以‘治愈’变种人能力的‘解药’，他们想要投入生产的批文已经被通过了。我想，上一次人类权益保护协会的那些激进成员就是提前得到了它们。”  
  
Logan想起了Scott那一次所中的药剂弹，他瞟了一眼文件，看到了一张模糊的照片：房间里有一个正坐在地上的小男孩，而他的不远处有许多穿着防护服的研究员，他们手中拿着表格正在涂写。这是一张黑白照片，估计房间的墙壁都是特质的，那个孩子几乎在照片里和那一片全白融为一体。Logan微微眯了眯眼睛，莫名的，Logan有一种刺目的感觉，那一片白色像是突然放大了，从纸上弥漫出来，朝他涌了过来，Logan双眼酸胀，那一阵儿雪白甚至将他的大脑整个儿包裹了起来，Logan察觉到自己的思维变慢了，有点类似于处在半梦半醒的时刻。  
  
“……”似乎有谁在他的耳边说话，Logan眨了眨眼睛，那声音模模糊糊的，像是在雪地里飘飞的白霰，本该毫不起眼，却又真实存在，而后他感觉到自己被撞了一下。  
  
“怎么了？”Logan小声地嘟囔道，像是刚刚才找回自己的呼吸，他微微偏头就发现自己身旁的Scott正在收回手臂，料想刚才是Scott用胳膊肘捅了一下神游的Logan。小队长隔着红眼镜看着Logan，虽然他的表情不变，但由于两人坐得并不远，Logan抽了抽鼻子就发现对方散发着一阵儿类似关切的气息。Logan扫了一眼周围，其余的人还在讨论，并没有注意自己正在开小差。  
  
“我们刚刚谈到了这个消息不日就会公布，那个孩子的存在肯定也瞒不住，到时候Magneto必然会采取措施来阻止治疗药剂的推广，而X教授正在思考如何应对。”Scott见Logan的眼睛逐渐聚焦，便低声补充一句。  
  
“噢，Magneto和教授……”Logan嘴里喃喃自语，被潜意识捕捉到的名词在他放空的脑袋里排列重组，或许是受到了那个论坛的影响，Logan都不知道自己在说什么，他莫名其妙地吐出一句话，“都有孩子了，真厉害啊……”  
  
这会儿轮到Scott没有反应过来了，他哽了一下，问道：“什么？”Scott顺着Logan的目光注意到照片里的小男孩，那个孩子穿着浅色的衣裤，看上去不过十多岁，而且没有头发。这个孩子是个光头，意识到这点，Scott隐在红眼镜后的眼睛瞄了一眼教授，被Logan的话带歪了思绪的小队长表情有一瞬间的古怪。  
  
“Logan！”Scott一声压低的呼唤终于拽回了Logan的全部神智，后者在意识到自己说了什么以后闭上了嘴巴。趁教授没有把注意放到这里来，Logan假装镇定地朝Scott点点头，他知道Charles不会因为自己的胡言乱语而生气的——好吧，大概不会，至少比不上自己故意在搜寻室里抽雪茄那次更生气。  
  
那一次，被Charles发现后到底发生了什么，Logan已经完全忘了，只记得他在恢复意识的时候十个手指甲都被涂上了鲜红的甲油（而且用普通的卸甲油还擦不掉，Logan只好按耐住性子自己一点点把它们给抠除）*，而Ororo和Jean都否认那是她们干的，对此，Logan颇感怀疑。  
  
“……Scott。”听闻Jean开口叫他，小队长立刻“抛弃”了Logan，他抬头，自然地加入了讨论，如同刚才他一直在认真听着他们谈话，而非和Logan聊到了奇怪的地方。Logan有点儿佩服小队长的一心二用了。  
  
等到会议结束，Logan伸了个懒腰，率先离开了会议室，他迈步的动作看起来慵懒而闲散，但Logan周身收束着的肌肉证明了它的主人随时做好了战斗的准备。  
  
他感到身后的小队长朝他望了一眼。  
  
夜晚，吃过晚饭的Logan回到自己房间，因为最近有些忙，Logan都没时间逛论坛了，不过这会儿局势已经清楚，Logan便也不再紧张，他打开电脑，登录账号，一连串的动作堪称熟练。Logan看到首页的新闻浏览窗正在轮换着，不过没有出什么关于变种人的特别的大事，Logan松了口气，他遇袭的事情也被隐瞒了下来，至少在曝出“治疗药剂”之前，还算世界和平。  
  
Logan拨了拨鼠标滚轮，窗口正好刷新到了那次银行劫案，并不清晰的照片上，Logan能够看到自己正环抱着软倒的Scott，从拍照者的角度看去，低着头的自己像是在亲吻小队长的额头。  
  
Logan回忆了一下，那时候的自己正是低头问Scott感觉如何，没想到就被围观者偷拍了下来。如果是平常，Logan必然会觉得他们穿凿附会，可是，这一切在他们两个人睡过之后，便变得让Logan无法理直气壮地回答“Wolverine和Cyclops只是队友关系”了。  
  
他拿不准Scott是怎么看的，至少Scott在他面前还是保持从前的态度，也许少了点挑衅？Logan往椅背上一靠，他还从来没这么胡思乱想过，这可真不像他。一向善于打直球的Logan挠了挠头发，关了电脑站起身。  
  
走廊上，Logan碰见了刚从Scott房里出来的Alex，他们互相点了点头权当招呼，不过Logan注意到年长的Summers看到自己深夜来Scott房间，还小幅度地对着他上下打量了一番，那双与Scott相似的漂亮的蓝眼睛里明明白白地透露出困惑：“这两个家伙什么时候关系这么好了？”在Alex的印象里，初进X学院的Logan，和Scott可是三天两头打架的“敌对”关系。  
  
Logan不用多加猜测就知道Alex在想什么，他不由得有点讪讪：真对不起，我睡了你弟弟。当然，他很明智地没有说出来。  
  
目送着Summers离去后，Logan看到了另外一个Summers。Scott停下了整理文件的动作，偏头朝向Logan，即使隔着红眼镜，Logan也知道那个人在看着自己。不知怎么的，Logan觉得心下一松，有一种奇怪的感觉从胸腔跳动处传来。  
  
——TBC——  
*X3那个黑发的女研究员。  
*演员梗，登登回应了Zac之前的点名（一个反对儿童暴力的公益活动，给一个指甲涂上指甲油），如图所示，点名的人同样也点了休叔。  
  
  
  
达成了一个月没更文的成就呢~【并不想要  
可以跳剧情吗，我想写肉_(:з」∠)_~  
表示，其实我也在做MV，不过它和写文两者不能同时进行，大家说我该怎么办嘛_(:з」∠)_~  
有还在看的小伙伴请回复吧w，虽然我觉得拖了这么久已经没人等了OTZ……


	18. Chapter 18

18、

小队长站在房间里，亮在墙壁和吊顶的灯光把房间原木的柜门映得温润，Logan走近了Scott，房门在身后发出了一阵合上的轻响。

Logan也不知道他来Scott的房间是要做什么，不过他一向是一个随意性很强的家伙，所以抱着既来之则安之的心态，男人懒懒散散地走过Scott，从小队长后方的柜子里拿出了一袋牛肉干，他一边打开包装，一边大口嚼着，接着一屁股坐在了Scott的床上，把整齐的被子弄得皱了起来。

Scott像是习惯了Logan的鸠占鹊巢，他耸了耸肩膀，也拿出了一包M&M豆，坐在书桌旁的椅子。然后，突然想起什么的Scott对Logan偏了一下头，他挑眉，开口说道：“别弄到床上。”

咬着肉干的Logan朝Scott龇着牙一笑，半是恐吓半是戏谑地露出了他白森森的牙。

房间又恢复了安静，Logan能听见两人手上包装袋轻微的拉扯声。Scott的大床靠近墙壁，坐上去对整个空间一览无余，Logan的视线扫过Scott的房间，这是一间看上去相当舒服的宿舍，与自己的那间格局差不多，木质为主的风格整洁大方，现代化的设施一应俱全。

Logan想起了他在爆炸里的化为残骸的房车，它带着自己漫无目的地四处游荡，只在有人烟的地方停留一下攒点生活必需品。贴着卷了边的遮阳玻璃纸的车窗裂了一条缝，车门总是需要踹一脚才能打开，时灵时不灵的空调在使用时隆隆作响。铺了两层毯子的床板硬邦邦的，他这个块头睡上去甚至连翻个身也做不到。逼仄的空间充斥着劣质的烟草、汽油和煤气味，混做一团的气味嗅起来引得人鼻腔发痒。Logan还能从车座狭缝里拽出不明来历的蹭着油污的衣服、生锈了的小刀和其他一些东西。偶尔，Logan叼着雪茄窝在车厢里做饭时，会不着边际地瞎想一下火星将煤气罐引爆的情形，他倒也没想过那会成为现实。

像是猎食者总会伏在丛林里觅食，Logan习惯于隐匿在黑暗里，他不得不承认自己成为一名独行侠的原因，也许只是因为他下意识地将自己和他人的世界隔绝开来。直到自己被“拐骗”到X学院里来，还认识了一群奇怪的人之后，Logan那种“旁观者”的感觉才淡了一些。

Logan以他从来没怎么用过的审美来看，X学院确实非常壮观，这座城堡具有相当长的历史，肃穆华美的前庭带有漂亮的花园，没有阴暗的小巷，肮脏的矮墙，也没有会为了仅仅几美元就躲在角落里、看准时机来用刀捅他的抢劫犯。学生们穿着整洁体面的衣服，步伐轻快地来来往往，尽管有的孩子会由于能力失控而造成一些小麻烦，但他们远比拿着黑市买来的枪的偷渡者要好对付多了。

Scott将M&M豆的空包装攥成一团扔进了垃圾桶，他开始整理书桌上的文件，小队长原本还以为Logan过来是有什么重要的事情，结果对方只是坐在他的床上一脸严肃地吃牛肉干。Scott隐在红色日常眼睛后的眼睛眨了眨，他问道：“怎么了，Logan？”

“没。”Logan含糊地说道，他突然想抽烟，也许辛辣的烟草味可以冲一下他发软的感官。这一个夜晚，他又莫名其妙地来了Scott的房间，不过这一次他不是来约Scott去训练室打架的。

身处一个正常且平和的生活空间，Logan对此渐渐有了真实的感觉。某种让人感到安逸的气氛，让他对感官的收束不自觉放开了一些。男人嘴里一鼓一鼓地咀嚼着牛肉干，黑胡椒也掩盖不了这儿充满了的清淡的木质味，书柜处散发着纸张和油墨的清香，还有Logan无法忽视的属于Scott的气味。Logan抽了抽鼻子，他不经意地扫了几眼书桌上摊开着资料，又把注意力放在了Scott身上。大概是由于刚刚还和Alex讨论过任务，Scott依然穿着衬衫和西裤，但一整天的使用让那一向笔挺的布料有些皱了，在灯下泛着些微阴影。

气味是没有质感的，可Logan分明觉得它在此刻嗅起来不同于小队长穿着战斗服时感觉那么生冷、带着皮革的坚韧和钢铁的锋利。在安静平和的卧室里，那气息沾染上了橙花洗浴剂潮湿的香气，像是雨水下萌发的青草一样洗练干净的气味也被小队长的体温烘得暖热。

想到这Logan才发现，原来自己对小队长的气息已经那么熟悉了。

Logan感到一阵恍惚，他突然想摄取更多Scott的味道，不止用嗅觉，还有味觉和肤觉来感受更多。

呃，这发展好像有点不太对，Logan的思绪混乱了一下，他想起了自己曾经看过的一篇文，剧情也相当简单：“Logan”去“Scott”房间里交文件，两人双手同时握在文件袋上时对视了一下，“Logan”就突然把手中的东西一丢，将“Scott”的裤子给扯了，然后……

我像是这种有事没事就去扯人家裤子的人吗？Logan腹诽了一下，再看向Scott的时候表情有些微妙了。在那件事之后，两人一同工作，一起生活的日子几乎没有什么改变。Logan想问问Scott的想法，但一向天不怕地不怕的Wolverine又莫名担忧戳破真相之后将要面对的事情。

Scott那双能够射出洞穿一切光芒的双眼似乎也洞悉了Logan的纠结，他见Logan吃完了手里的牛肉干，便道：“没事的话，早点休息吧，Logan”

Logan有些失望，但也只是点了点头：“晚安。”

房间恢复安静，半晌，Scott松了口气。

Scott怀着无奈与窘迫的心情捂住自己的脸，手指触摸到他脸上的时候，他能清楚的感觉到自己的皮肤有点发烧。Scott觉得自己咽下的巧克力糖在胃里咕噜咕噜地冒着又苦又甜的泡泡。

小队长能够猜测出Logan欲言又止的神态原因为何，之前的事情就像隔着一层雾一样模模糊糊的，不过可以想象，如果他真要和Logan坦诚相见，干巴巴地装模作样，做个迟来的清算的话，简直太尴尬了，Scott还没想好该怎么面对现实。

Scott有些惊讶，他以为自己假装镇定根本瞒不过Logan，不过，平常用鼻子就能嗅到敌人的敏锐的金刚狼居然没有发现自己也心乱如麻，大概Logan也在假装，Scott暗自感谢了一下Logan，但是Scott根本没有发觉，其实是因为Logan和他一样脑袋一片混乱。

各自回房的两个人都没有注意到，有一个本应早就离开的人走进了娱乐室。

Alex张望了一下走廊，他的目光落在Jones*的身上，年长的Summers坐在男孩身旁，他知道这孩子不用睡觉的时候喜欢在娱乐室里看电视。

“Scott和Logan的关系最近怎么样？”Alex有些疑惑地打探道。

“好像最近和好了不少，”男孩看向Scott老师的哥哥，谨慎地开口道，“原来两人半夜总在训练室打架。”

“谢谢。”Alex点了点头，心下放宽了一点，有一个总是挑衅的队友无疑是他兄弟的麻烦，如果刺头一般的Logan能听小队长的话，那的确好多了。

——TBC——  
*Jones，查了资料，就是那个不睡觉的、用眼睛换台的戴眼镜的男孩，我一直叫他Mike真是对不起了,现在改正_(:з」∠)_~

好久没更新了，感觉其实在俩人啪完就可以结局了OTZ，我只想写肉而已OTZ……  
看看热度和评论怎么样好了，有人看的话我就继续写，没人看就结局吧XD~


	19. Chapter 19

*「」内是同人文

19、

「Logan不知道为什么自己会来到学院的图书馆，但当他回过神的时候，他已经在那一排排书架之间了。男人五感敏锐，他能够从开着的窗户那儿听见远处操场上还有学生们的打闹声，可Logan怔愣了半晌，只突然像意识到了什么一样，他偏过头望向声源，看到了站在一旁的修长身影。

年轻的老师站在不远处的一个靠窗的角落里，他微微垂头捧着书本翻阅着。春日午后的阳光透过纱质窗帘的缝隙从Scott的身后照进来，把Scott的大半轮廓用金黄色细致的勾勒了一遍。青年的棕色额发因为姿势而调皮地垂落了几缕，不复那么一丝不苟的样子。他穿着白色的衬衫，领口松开了两颗扣子，袖子也随意地挽在手肘，几道微凹的衣褶从肩部延伸下来，被黑西裤上的皮带所圈住。木头、纸张、还有淡淡的油墨气味，它们氤氲在空气里，像是筑起了一座看不见的安全屋，将一切喧嚣都隔绝在外。

Logan不知道Scott在这里站了多久，但从他不那么笔直的放松体态来看，应该也已经有一会儿了。Logan放任自己盯着Scott，男人的目光从Scott被映亮的发梢一路逡巡下去，直到那双踩在木地板上的一尘不染的黑皮鞋。Scott似乎没有注意到有人在看他，他扶了扶鼻梁上有些下滑的红色眼镜，而后又翻过了一页。

听觉感官凝集了起来，Logan摒弃了外部的嘈杂，那个角落的声音在耳边变得更响了一些。Logan能够清楚地听到纸张相互摩擦的细碎声响、衣料抚过皮肤的暧昧的沙沙低音，以及Scott平缓规律的呼吸——Logan甚至想象了那一股儿温暖的气流，是如何从青年身体里流泻出来的。

这种凝视显然让警醒的小队长察觉到了，Scott脸朝Logan那儿偏了一下，微微颔首似乎是打招呼，便又将注意力转回他的书上。

隔着眼镜，Logan不知道两人的视线是不是对上了，不过这种被忽视的感觉让他心里那团火烧得更旺了，Logan感觉有一阵儿熟悉的热意从皮肤下蔓延出来，他听着自己的心跳一下比一下变得更重，呼吸一下比一下更沉。

Logan直觉这种想法有些危险，但他却忍不住沉醉其中。

男人走了过去，感谢他优秀的捕猎意识，他的脚步一向轻得近乎无声，Logan像是一匹潜伏的狼一般迈着步子，他用曲折的路线，貌似不经意的靠近Scott。

很好，Scott没有将Logan的靠近看做威胁，也是因为地点的原因，否则在Danger Room里，Logan可没有那么好运能够近小队长的身，

Logan走到Scott的身后，轻声问道：“你在看什么？”

趁着Scott转身，刚想回答的时候，Logan将自己拿书的动作迅速地变换为搂过Scott的姿势，并且男人双腿一撑一挡扰乱Scott的平衡，一个发力将重心不稳的Scott压在书架上。Logan的力道不大，但是很有技巧，既不会让这儿的动静大到引人注目，又能够让Scott一时挣脱不开。

“Lo……嗯！”Scott未出口的惊叫被一个让人无法喘息的吻封在两人的唇齿间，Logan举起手上接过的书本，随意地插进了Scott身后的书架某两本书之间的空隙。

“嘘……”Logan将空了的手插到Scott的柔韧的棕色鬈发间，拇指滑下来在青年的耳尖意有所指的摩挲，直到那一处微凉的皮肤染上红色，Logan在两人亲吻的间隙中低声说道，“保持安静……”

压低的尾音让回过神的Scott开始觉得有些脸热，小队长记得几个书架之外还有另一些学生正在阅读，他不由自主地也压低了声音，热乎乎的吐息吹拂在两人之间，这让质问的气氛变得莫测不明：“你干什么……”

Logan朝着努力摆出严肃表情的小队长做了个鬼脸，接着用手扭开Scott衣领的纽扣，男人的手指从白色布料的前襟穿过，细致的抚摸着对方胸口的柔软皮肤。粗糙的指尖拨弄着被刺激得硬起来的乳尖，手掌感受到身前的青年逐渐加速的心跳和绷紧的肌肉。

“Logan！”Scott恼怒地用力推了Logan一次，当然没有效果，Logan就像一堵墙一样挡在他的身前，他皱着眉头，想要发火又顾忌着地点，只能低喝道，“别闹了！”

Logan咧咧嘴，他朝Scott扬扬下巴示意了一下他们身后还有学生，他自然会留意那些小鬼头，也清楚眼下的小队长为什么还没有把自己用能力射出去——感谢图书馆的“严禁烟火”。

Logan撩开碍事的衬衫衣摆，让那片蜜色的皮肤展露在阳光下，男人低下头亲吻着对方的下巴，而后亲吻到颈侧，湿润的舌尖舔过Scott颈部的筋络，顺着美好的弧线亲吻到锁骨、胸膛，以及下腹。

“Logan！”

Logan半跪了下来，灵活地解开了Scott的皮带扣和拉链，他仰头看向Scott，笑得无辜：“安静点，Mr.Summers。”

已经解除禁锢的Scott刚要挣扎，但是身后很快传来了几声轻快的脚步声，Scott的动作一下就僵住了，他不能让学生们注意到这里，看到这儿童不宜的情景。由于精神高度紧张，小队长的身体变得异常敏感，他也更加清楚的感受到Logan是怎么用唇舌挑逗自己的。

“呜……嗯……”Scott感到Logan的大手正握在他发着抖的双腿上，青年教师靠着书架的后肩胛被木头硌得有些疼，可是他已经没精力去注意这个了。

Scott用手牢牢捂着自己的嘴，他……」

“你在看什么？”Scott的声音伴随着房门打开的声音突然在Logan头顶响起，Logan吓得差点没把手机丢出去，身旁监测心跳的医疗器械发出了一声警报，幸好很快就恢复了平常的数据。

“没什么。”Logan立刻将手机塞进了被窝，目光转向了前来探望的Scott，后者还端详着医疗仪器，在判断觉得刚才听到的警报是不是错觉。

前些日子，关于“解药”所累积多天的冲突终于爆发，Magneto率领他的队伍去Worthington研究院寻找Leech，他们和人类权益保护协会爆发冲突。X-Men与当局介入之后，情况越发混乱，差一点就不可收拾了。

不过，经过混战以及各方扯皮，最后裁决决定Worthington研究院停止研制“解药”，以及对研究院的违规人体实验进行处罚和整改，由X学院收养Leech。这一次骚乱被政府定性为又一次的人类和变种人的冲突，他们将会加大力度搜捕Magneto及其党羽，顺便表彰了一下X战警的坚持和平发展论。

在这一战中，Logan被打中了反对组织新研制的药剂弹，造成了生理激素水平紊乱，需要卧床静养几天，让自愈因子回归到正常水平。这让Logan非常的烦躁，他觉得自己被软禁在医务室了。

可他偏偏不能反对，有一整个学院的家伙来监督他。Charles依然温和的表示“心情烦躁的时候就要多看书”，所以Logan至少获得了在病床上玩手机的资格——还有时间限制，因为自愈因子水平不足可能会让他得近视。

“感觉怎么样？”Scott倒了杯水，走到病床边上的椅子上坐下。

Logan没好气的说：“我好得很，如果不是被关在医务室我会更好。”他刚伸手想要接过Scott水杯，就见到Scott自己喝了一口，男人无语的看着Scott，而小队长只是哼笑了一声：“你又不是腿断了，自己去拿，Wolverine。”

“You’re a dick，Scott。”Logan哼哼了两声，不过也没生气，他看着Scott被水泽润湿的嘴唇，脑袋里晃过了刚才那篇文，他轻咳了一声，换了个话题，“那孩子怎么样了？”

“Jimmy？”Scott谈起了他们从研究院里救出来的、那个代号Leech的光头小男孩，想到那个安静的男孩已经习惯了学院的生活，小队长也露出了笑容，“他挺好的，而且很想谢谢你，只是他现在暂时还不能来看望你。”

Logan撇撇嘴，确实，由于他要调整自己体内的自愈因子，具有抑制在身边10米以内范围的超能力正常发挥的Jimmy自然不能靠近他了。

“所以，我算是我们唯一一个伤员？”Logan有些郁闷的抬眼看着Scott的脸侧。

“看起来是的。”Scott忍俊不禁，“那些小家伙也没事。”

“好吧。”Logan挠了挠头发，Rogue、John、Kitty和Bobby在那一场战斗中都发挥了重要的作用，Logan想到当初自己遇上的小女孩如今也成长成为一名出色的X-Men，他既欣慰又担忧。

“一切都会好的。”Scott看着突然陷入沉默里的Logan，他前倾身体，直直的望向Logan，他说道，声音是一如既往的坚定果决。

“是的。”Logan看着小队长的面容，微微笑道，“一切都会好的。”

“所以，你刚刚在做什么坏事？”

“……”Logan觉得被窝里的手机开始发热了。

——TBC——

跳剧情，谈恋爱，我爱傻白甜！  
好久没码字了，感觉自己已经不会码字了~  
有人在看就留个回复吧~


	20. Chapter 20

20、  
  
Logan迈着轻松的步子走在学院的走廊，如果有人靠得足够近的话，还能听到他正小声地哼着一首老歌。除了学院例行的休假以外，Logan难得这么高兴，不过这也是有原因的，只要今天Logan的血样检查正常，他的“留院观察”禁令就可以解除了，真是谢天谢地。  
  
Logan扫了一眼墙壁上的挂钟，离下课时间还有一段时间，于是Logan猜测Jean还在教室里，上课时间的学院并不是完全的安静，Logan优良的感官能从他路过的一扇扇合起的大门里听到窸窸窣窣的、类似于窃窃私语的声音。与Logan所厌恶的喧闹不同，这是一种温柔且充满生命力的噪声。Logan有点放空，脑海里闪过了几个念头，而在他意识到的时候，他就已经靠近了一间教室。  
  
他依然哼着歌，只是哼得很轻，悠扬的旋律像是喉腔中流过的、稍微粗重一点的呼吸。男人平稳地走着，牛皮靴底踩在木质地板上同样也没发出什么声音。  
  
随着Logan接近那与其他教室没什么不同的房间，Logan敏锐的感官不由自主地捕捉到了青年教师的声音，隔着门板使得语句字词含糊微小、隐隐约约。一阵奇妙的感受从耳蜗传达到Logan的胸膛，那些富有规律的顿挫话语像是和着他的歌曲，让Logan感到奇异的雀跃。不过，Logan即没有停下自己的脚步，去后窗望一望那清亮嗓音的主人，也没有刻意去制造什么声响，他只是这样简单地迈步走去：靠近，路过，远离。  
  
正背对着学生们、在白板上写一串分列式的Scott似乎察觉到了什么，他的手微微一顿，落于白板上的笔尖顿点稍微大了一些——什么事情也没有发生。随即，Scott暗暗地在心底嘲笑了一下神经敏感的自己，继续他的讲授，而Mr.Summers那一瞬间的停顿，也没有被任何人察觉。  
  
下课铃响的一瞬间，Logan就下意识地收缩自己听觉感官的范围，毕竟那些精力旺盛的小家伙们的喧闹，甚至可以将书柜上的灰尘给震下来。当然，是特指Logan自己房间的书柜，似乎所有教职工中，只有他不常使用学院这项配套设施。  
  
学生们像是被放生的沙丁鱼一样欢快地从教室里走出来，经过Logan身边的时候，那些孩子们倒也很礼貌地向他问好。Logan挑挑眉一一应声，等到走到Jean的教室时，那里的学生也散的差不多了。  
  
教室的门半掩着，Logan本来想推门进去，脑海里就冒出了Jean温和的声音：“稍等一会，Logan。”  
  
Logan撇撇嘴，却依言后退了一步，站在门口等待。过了几分钟，Jean和Rogue从教室里出来的时候，看到的就是Logan环抱着双手，无所事事般站在教室的门边的样子，他看起来与其说是在等人，不如说更像是罚站。  
  
Rogue没忍住笑了一下，焦糖色的眼睛眯了起来，Logan发现女孩儿似乎心情不错，至少比起几天前要好了很多。她朝Logan挥了挥手，而后就同Jean道别。  
  
Logan有些疑惑地看着Jean，女子收回自己的目光，自然察觉到了Logan未出口的疑问，便善解人意地解释道：“前些天，Rogue一直在想关于‘治愈’的事情，”她朝Logan笑笑，“不过经过上次的任务，她认为她的能力有益于她的朋友和世界，所以她不再被这个所困扰*。”  
  
Logan望了一眼Rogue离开的方向，开口说：“她一直是个优秀的小姑娘。”  
  
“当然，她可是我们X学院的学生。”Jean说着看了Logan一眼，噢，听到赞同的Logan的表情，看起来简直像个傻爸爸。不过，她可不会忘记Logan特意来找她是为了什么的，她偏了偏头，示意Logan跟上，两人走向走廊尽头的电梯，直达地下，来到了医务室。  
  
Jean换上白大褂，一脸温柔地吩咐Logan躺在诊疗椅上，说实话，Logan总觉得他们医务室新买的器材看上去越来越可怕了。Logan一脸生无可恋，被Dr.Grey当成小白鼠的体验也并不怎么好，他一共被抽了六管血样，Jean还戴上乳胶手套，在自己上身涂了一层颜色诡异的凝胶。Logan平躺着被送进仪器的时候，他都错觉自己像是被刷好黄油，送进烤箱的芝士蛋卷。  
  
“嗯，一切正常。”  
  
听到这句话，Logan如蒙大赦，他都能忍受自己现在一身恶心的黏糊糊的感觉了。他一边用毛巾擦着身上的胶质，一边勉强自己耐心地听完Jean说的注意事项。Logan在内心还暗暗郁闷怎么自己越来越守规矩了，他明明该是个桀骜不逊的家伙。  
  
男人回到房间洗了个澡，正好也快到午餐时间，Logan便悠闲地走向餐厅，去品尝他昨天打算犒劳自己所预定的超大份黑椒丁骨牛排，可惜没有啤酒。  
  
受到Ororo的委托，Logan下午的工作是去整理运动场的器材室，不过由于有专门的清洁人员定期清扫，器材室并不算多脏乱，Logan只是需要把那些被性急的孩子们乱扔的运动器材摆放整齐就够了。  
  
Logan伸了个懒腰，开始心不在焉地捡着球，直到他整理到了空翻软垫。这种软垫在许多把背景设定在校园里的同人小说里，出镜率倒是相当之高，Logan眨了眨眼睛，脑袋里突然冒出这样一个念头。  
  
呃，而且作用也……  
  
Logan轻咳了一声，他一个人在空荡荡的器材室还能想到这些，真是有些奇怪，只能说那些作者们描写空翻软垫的另类作用时候十分有趣，不得不说，Logan对此印象深刻。  
  
Logan走过去，轻松地拾起摆放地歪斜的垫子，将它从一堆跳高杠之间解救出来。展开了的软垫足有两米高，三米宽，既厚又结实，对于孩子来说搬起来也挺吃力，也不怪学生们将它放的乱七八糟的了。  
  
用过的软垫已经被初步清洁过，不过放在器材室里，依然有些蹭脏了的地方。Logan用手拍了拍帆布上面薄薄的浮灰，感受到厚厚海绵的触感，他脑袋里那些文段使得Logan不由自主地吹了一个口哨。  
  
估计过一会儿，Logan又要觉得自己好笑了。  
  
他将软垫抱起来，打算放到指定位置，刚走了没两步，就听到器材室的一声门响。Logan回头，看到Scott从门口走了进来。年轻的教师穿着休闲装，似乎刚下体育课，他一边朝里面走一边说道：“Logan，Ororo叫我过来帮你。”  
  
Logan又眨了眨眼睛，他脚步一转走向不远处的Scott，而后在Scott茫然疑惑的表情中，将软垫丢在了青年的脚边。  
  
——TBC——  
  
*92版的动画《X战警》，Rogue的选择和电影有区别。  
  
  
我正在撕小花瓣，要写肉，不要写肉，要写肉，不要写肉……好难决定啊，怎么办呢~  
好久没码字了，我觉得我已经不会码字了，先诈尸23333~  
还有人在看的话留个评论回复吧~


	21. Chapter 21

21、

Logan自己都有点迷惑，他也搞不清楚此刻下意识动作的目的是什么，毕竟这时候他和Scott可不是论坛上那些校园背景的主角（比如体育老师和优等生之类的）。

“怎么了，Logan？”Scott看向Logan略微纠结的表情，发现后者似乎又开始心绪不宁了。

“我……”Logan顿了一下，他能告诉Scott自己打算把空翻软垫用在奇怪的地方吗？除非他想被Scott的镭射光轰出器材室，不然还是闭紧嘴巴比较好。而且，Logan本能地察觉到Scott有些回避他们关系的定位，这不是个好的信号。但至少，Logan是无法把Scott视作酒吧里那些萍水相逢的炮友的。

“快干活吧，别偷懒。”Scott看着原地发呆的Logan哼了一声，他绕过挡路的Logan，弯下腰，把滚落的几颗橄榄球捡起来，放在固定的位置。小队长走到铁架旁，拿起了连线笔，将挂在架上的表格一项项地清点记录。

Logan无法克制自己回忆刚才的场景，Scott所穿的休闲套装并不修身，但那条裤子的布料在青年教师弯腰的时候很好地绷紧，显现出Scott后臀美好的形状。同时，衣缘下摆也略微被对方伸臂的动作撩起，露出了一小截棉质里衣没有遮掩到的皮肤的颜色。

悉悉索索的声音响动在耳边，Logan怀里抱着几根球棒，那是Scott吩咐他放好的。他叹了口气，认命地走到柜子旁边，将球棒摆放整齐。

Logan路过软垫的时候又开始觉得躁动了，那一块庞大的海绵就像是个什么游戏的道具，带着一个大大的叹号，等待着Logan去触发一些儿童不宜的剧情——看来这还是个R级的游戏。

两人你一言我一语的互相调笑着，如同任何一次毫无意义的拌嘴，Logan撇了撇嘴，有点儿来源不明的失落。窗边传来一阵阵喧闹声，孩子们在不远处的体育场上着课，而Logan感到身体里某种微小的奇异的影响，他心思一动。

“Hey，Scott。”Logan唤了一声。

“什么事？……！”Scott闻言抬头，他看到了Logan的右手向上握成了拳头，手背上一根雪亮的钢爪穿刺出来，又是一个Scott很熟悉的挑衅的手势，但这不是Scott甚至有些惊慌地快步走向Logan的原因。

Logan手背上利刃与皮肉的缝隙之间鲜血淋漓，猩红的血液因为重力从手背直接流向男人的手臂，红痕蜿蜒，血液在手肘处汇集、滴落，连Logan为了便于劳动而卷起的袖子都被泅成了斑斑点点的暗色。

“Logan，你怎么了？”Scott托住Logan的手，在一声突破皮肉的闷响中，Logan收回了那根钢爪，男人手背上的血洞触目惊心。Scott用虎口用力掐在男人的手腕上试图止血，小队长知道Logan所受的打击在今天应该已经痊愈，但是没有愈合的伤口告诉他，Logan的情况明显不对。

Scott盯着Logan那片皮肉外翻的可怖伤口，复又抬头望向Logan，他的声音依然平稳有力，似乎有着安定人心的作用，只是熟悉小队长一切反应的Logan，能够察觉对方声线里几不可闻的颤抖：“你哪里不舒服？我们去找Jean再看看。”Scott本不该这么方寸大乱，可在上次的任务，如果不是Logan，那么失去能力的应该是他自己。

Logan感觉到手上来自Scott的热乎乎的压力，觉得自己心口灼热，小队长散发着一股紧张、担忧的情绪，它们密不透风般包裹着自己，让Logan几乎忘了呼吸。

男人一手握紧了Scott给他止血按压的双手，另一只手环过Scott的肩背拉近两人的距离。Scott有些恼怒地喋喋不休，发现这个不爱惜自己身体的混蛋居然还在自作主张地添乱，就在小队长打算继续说教的瞬间，Logan偏过头亲上了Scott的嘴唇。

他突如其来的动作让小队长僵硬了一刻，当然，Logan本来的意思也只是让Scott噤声而已。

Logan轻笑着，在两人双唇分开间隙意犹未尽地轻咬着Scott湿润的唇瓣，Logan心里安定了下来，嘴角不由自主地上翘，他要抛弃自己可笑的患得患失的情绪，那可一点也不像Wolverine。

“什……”Scott抬头看向Logan豁然开朗般的笑容，有点跟不上这个想一出是一出的男人的节奏，不过Logan只是心情很好地双手抱住了还在发愣的小队长，然后将Scott带向了他肖想已久的空翻软垫。

“……？！”Scott撞在柔软的垫子上，弹性十足的软垫让他有了被弹起来的感觉，他来不及挣脱，Logan就抓住Scott的眼镜腿儿将那副红色的遮挡物摘下来。Scott下意识地闭紧双眼，感觉到Logan坚实的身躯压了上来，紧接着的是Logan的嘴唇。

这是一个让人喘不过气的深吻，男人的舌头近乎粗鲁舔开Scott的双唇，深入进湿润的口腔，搅动着对方的舌纠缠着。

它堪称是一场掠夺，Logan占据着Scott口腔的每一处，蛮横霸道地吮吸，他攫取了Scott的呼吸，不允许对方有一丝一毫的保留。缺氧让Scott头脑发胀，他像是溺水一般本能地抓紧了身前的浮木，而不是把这个总是心血来潮的混球给推出去。

Logan将Scott牢牢圈住，感受到怀里的瘦削身躯微微颤抖，并且散发着温暖的热度，Logan被熨帖得舒服极了。Scott已然忍耐到了极致，他勉强挣脱了Logan的纠缠，在Logan不停歇的唇舌的追逐中，断断续续地开口：“停下，等等……”

“为什么停？”Logan不满地低狺，呼哧的喘气声让他像是一匹护食的猛兽。

“我们不能这样……”

“你闭着眼睛，Scott，而你本可以选择把我轰出去，”Logan打断了Scott苍白的辩解，他按捺下自身的躁动，努力心平气和地说道，“我想要你，我知道你也是，所以，可以继续了吗，队长？”

Scott面颊上泛着窒息带来的潮红，额上沁出汗水，他皱着眉头，张嘴却说不出什么表示推拒的话。Scott纤长的眼睫颤抖了几下（让Logan的心也跟着颤抖，纵然这个男人一副尽在掌握的样子），诚实的小队长无法违背自己的本心，在Logan的逼迫下，他终于自暴自弃地开口：“可是，你还受着伤。”

“这点小伤，舔舔就好了。”Logan满不在意地说道，他觉得自己忍耐得已经够久的了，终于捅破的隔膜让他压抑的欲望沸腾起来，贪婪的饥饿在男人血液里流窜着。

男人正想俯身继续，Scott却是摸索着抓住了那只受伤的手，Logan不解地动了动身体，让自己用一臂保持平衡，也不会压到身下的青年。而后小队长将Logan的大手捧到面前，鉴于他们紧贴的姿势，这个举动还颇有些费力。

淡淡的血腥气味弥漫在Scott的鼻端，Scott凭借记忆，上下抚摸了一下男人毛茸茸的手臂，血渍似乎在两人刚才的纠缠中被擦拭干净了，但是当青年的指尖触及到Logan手部突出的骨节处时，凝滞的黏腻感告诉了Scott，那里的伤势还没有愈合。

Scott记得唾液可以消毒，便叹息了一声，他凑上前去，小心地伸舌，仔细地舔了舔Logan未干的血迹和破损的伤痕。

Logan呼吸一顿，柔软的湿润触感就像一个炸弹，将Logan所有的理智轰杀殆尽。

——TBC——

一直卡文，啊，终于说开了！  
其实就是个“你爱我，我爱你，所以我们在一起的故事”啦~  
接下来嘛~就是肉啦，看大家想不想看咯~  
有人话就留个评论回复吧~


	22. Chapter 22

22、

Logan看过一本带有器材室情节的小说，体育老师“Logan”在课后让“Scott”——那个有着“湛蓝眼眸，红润嘴唇，纯洁得如同出生的小鹿一般的优等生”——留下来整理器材，接下来就很顺理成章的将“那个可口而迷人的小家伙”按在了空翻软垫，在他还没反应过来时，年长的男人诱哄着说“放心，不会有人发现的”，而后压了上去……

Logan记得当时他心中腹诽这人简直毫无师德，Charles可是拿了厚厚一本《泽维尔天才青少年学校教师守则》（编撰者：Charles Francis Xavier），笑眯眯地告诫自己记得阅读和遵守。Professor X还会定期抽考，没合格的后果很严重。刚入校的Logan大概翻了翻，对里面写着一些“严禁在学生面前谋杀其他教职工人员”（嘿，不被学生看到就能谋杀了吗？）、“使用战斗机时请保持舱内公共卫生”之类完全不像一般教师能做的事情印象深刻，当然，不能伤害学生（无论是生理上，还是心理上）也是重中之重。 *

幸好，Logan还不用打破作为老师的职业操守。

微热的吐息呼在Logan的手背上，Logan低头看向还在为自己舔舐骨节处伤口的Scott，那湿润柔软的舌尖从对方分开的唇瓣间探出来，沾染上Logan手背上的血色，红得近乎色情。从这个角度看向青年时，Logan心里升起了一种隐秘的色气感。

“其实我更想你的舌头舔舔别的地方……”

Scott的动作一顿，Logan才意识到自己居然把这句话说出口了。虽然小队长戴着的红眼镜遮住了他的眼睛，但是Logan很确定对方肯定默默地白了他一眼。

这让Logan觉得愉快，他发现自己真的很喜欢拨撩小队长，让他严肃正经的面具破裂，淡定镇静的情绪波动，Scott会因为自己变得更加生动，更加像这个年龄的年轻人该有的样子——Logan这个诡异的爱好，甚至从他们第一次见面就已经产生了。

Logan想着，刚才心中那阵急切的渴望，像是翻腾起波澜后逐渐流深的静水，变得平缓了一点。Logan略微改变压制Scott的姿势，他坐直了一点，从Scott的手中抽出了自己的手，而后轻轻抚摸上对方蹙起的眉头。Logan深吸一口气，回想了一下刚才头脑发热时的措辞，又开口道：“如果你不想要的话，随时可以拒绝，我知道，没人能强迫你做不愿意的事。”Logan的嗓音沙哑，低沉的尾音带上了一丝儿说不清道不明的感叹。

男人手指下Scott紧皱的眉头松动了几分，Logan略低下头和Scott对视，由于隔着眼镜，Logan看不清Scott的眼神，而小队长紧绷的唇线也泄露不出情绪，可是Logan察觉到了Scott迷惑和动摇的思绪。

“而且我记得，《教师守则》里面也没说不许谈办公室恋爱。”Logan嘟囔了一声。

“……恋爱？”Scott下意识地重复了一下，声音惊讶得像是第一次意识到了Logan在说什么。Scott的目光在Logan的脸上逡巡着，其中端详的意味让Logan用爪子都能猜测到Scott的想法，他感到自己被冒犯了。好吧，Logan也知道自己在Scott心里大概是什么形象，他心下有点儿不是滋味。

旖旎的气氛被两人的对话弄散了大半，但Logan的沮丧在看到Scott唇线上挑的瞬间消融了，Scott周身漫出了一种温和的愉悦情绪，那几乎要感染得Logan都跟着微笑起来。

这是一个可以继续的讯号，所以Logan朝着Scott凑近了一点，他举动轻缓地摘下了Scott的眼镜，再一次的，Scott闭上了眼睛。

Logan小口啄着Scott的脸颊，粗粝的胡茬擦过Scott的皮肤，毫无章法的轻痒让小队长想笑。Logan的嘴唇蜻蜓点水般掠过青年脸庞各处，眉心、颧骨、鼻尖，还有唇角扯起的笑纹，小队长常常抿着的嘴唇是Logan最后的目的地。一开始只是浅尝辄止的触碰，在察觉到Scott的回应后，Logan才张嘴吮吸对方柔软的唇瓣。

Scott的不抵抗使得一切进展顺利，Logan缓慢施力，伏在小队长的身上。对方柔韧的身躯紧贴着Logan，Logan曲着一只手臂在厚实的软垫上支撑自己，另一只手则握住Scott的颈侧，加深这个亲吻。男人灵活的舌舔进对方湿润的口腔，来回抵擦着上颚，在勾起Scott几声鼻音后，软舌又顺着牙龈，一颗一颗地滑过齿列，直到最后才触及到Logan一直肖想的舌头。舌与舌的吮吸交缠中，Logan尝到了交混津液里自己的血液的味道，那只是残留下来的几不可觉的一丝，但也让借此回忆到刚才情景的Logan硬得发疼了。

Scott有点喘不上气，他只能摄取到对方滚烫到像是排除了氧气的吐息，Logan的亲吻不管开头如何温柔无害，到最后总是极具侵略性，再加上Logan还用硬挺的下身蹭着自己的下腹，陷入轻微窒息中的Scott更是无法冷静。在Logan扯开运动衫的领口，把头埋进Scott的颈窝舔咬的时候，小队长狼狈地感觉到自己的裤子变紧了。

Logan尝到了Scott的汗水咸味儿，费洛蒙的气息愈加浓郁，Logan兴致勃勃，躁动不已。他捉着小队长颈侧的手逐渐向下，开始隔着衣服揉捏着Scott紧实的胸膛，单薄柔软的织物加大了摩擦，若隐若现的弹性感甚至比直接抚摸更加色情。两人灼热的下腹紧贴拱动着，Scott抓着Logan身侧的衣服，鼻腔里发出不自觉地哼鸣。

但是在Logan拉扯Scott裤腰的时候，两人身下的软垫抖动了一下，Scott像是惊醒了一般按住了Scott作乱的手：“等！不能在这……”

Logan仰头环顾了一下四周，周围的体育器材安静的伫立着，而身穿着休闲运动衫的青年教师正闭着眼睛，满脸潮红地被自己按在软垫上，怀着恶趣味，Logan只是啃咬着Scott红得仿佛浸了血般的耳朵，断续地说道：“放心，Scott，不会有人发现的。”

——TBC——

*胡乱编的，但是其实漫画里的X学院没有办校资格，有一本漫画是说教育局的人来检查，然后发生了混乱，最后靠X教授脑了他们才过关23333~

恢复更新！这篇断更了近八个月……  
这章是确定关系啦！他们要交往了w~  
下一章肉……感觉会肉很久，看看热度怎么样，多的话就继续去淋浴间肉2333~想看就留个评论回复吧w~  
好久没码字了，努力找手感，复健ing，还有人认识我吗2333~


	23. Chapter 23

23、

“Logan！从我身上滚下去！”Scott咬牙切齿地低吼，在Logan眼里这只是虚张声势的张牙舞爪。显然，Logan已然失去信用的保证无法让小队长信服，Scott挺着腰想要掀翻压在自己身上的Logan。

Logan置若罔闻，他跨坐在Scott腿部，弓着身体压制着对方，卖力地啃咬Scott的脖子。而Scott在他身下的扑腾，只能勾起Logan心中某些不可言说的奇怪遐想。

这会儿，Scott开始后悔他在Logan面前总是会莫名缺失自己的警觉心，没了红眼镜让场面变得“不拒则已，一拒惊人”。毕竟，他要是想把Logan用能力给射出去，那么后者只能接受红光的最大功率——估计Logan会直接穿透器材室的屋顶，在众目睽睽之下飞那么几百英尺，然后坠落到后山的某个角落里。在Logan刚刚来学院的时候，Scott也不是没做过这样的事情，他们打完架、写完检讨，然后还要合作去修缮被破坏了的墙壁和屋顶。

只是，Scott总觉得在这种情景下，他要那样做就有点儿过头了。

Logan太了解Scott了，小队长总是顾虑得太多，于是Logan决定让Scott什么也别想。他稍微向下坐了一点，制住Scott过分修长的双腿。Logan偏起身体调整着重心，用空着的一只手顺着小队长的胸膛向下，径直握住了Scott还试图掩饰的部位。

Scott的挣动停了一瞬，恼怒的一声“Logan”也带上了一点儿沙哑。Logan不管Scott摇摇欲坠的理智，只是捉住了尚且半硬的一团揉捏起来。隔着布料，自然是不那么方便，所以Logan又用了几个技巧，趁着Scott分神的时刻，解开了Scott的腰带和拉链。

Logan的手越过布料的遮挡，触及到Scott温暖而潮湿的皮肤，Logan轻车熟路地握上了Scott灼烫的性器。男人圆润的拇指来回刮蹭着顶部的裂缝，湿滑的前液就从指缝间溢了出来，又被Logan套弄的动作给抹得到处都是。小队长的身体可比他的嘴要诚实多了，Logan默默的想着。

Scott闷哼了一声，他用手推着Logan的胸膛，双腿蹬动，还扭动腰肢挣扎着想要摆脱Logan的束缚，而这在有两个Scott那么重的Logan的压制下是徒劳的，该死的艾德曼金属*。

看着Scott在他的身下还保持理性，Logan觉得这简直是对他手活的挑衅，于是他开始变着法儿玩起了花样。小队长的推拒在Logan高超技巧下溃不成军，Scott喘息着，他腰身酸软，再也支撑不住自己，后背重重地砸进了软垫里。

小队长一只手搭在Logan的腰侧，另一只手则揉搓着Logan的衣角，他呼吸急促，脸颊涨得通红，紧闭的眼睫颤抖着，汗湿的额发凌乱，连鼻尖都沁出细细密密的汗珠。Logan感觉到自己手心里沉甸甸的性器抽动着，粘稠的体液大股大股地流淌下来，不用看都能知道它们会把Scott的裤子沾湿，泅出深色的一片。

Logan的手掌大概是有什么魔力，让Scott头脑发胀，甚至调动不起自己的肌肉，小队长只能瘫软在Logan手下颤抖着，咬着嘴唇勉强自己不要呻吟得太大声。他闭着眼睛，看不到Logan的表情，但是他能听见Logan越来越粗重的呼吸。

他们挨得太近了，Logan鼻翼翕动，汗水交混的气味混合着飙高的费洛蒙，让Logan也有些按捺不住。Logan套弄的动作逐渐加快，粗糙的手指偶尔撩拨敏感的冠状沟，挤压挺直的柱身，又在滑到底时拨弄Scott鼓胀的囊袋，略显粗暴的动作让Scott身体不自觉地扭动，想要避开夹杂着痛楚的快感。Logan按着Scott让他动弹不得，又在后者发出不满的抗议时，贴近对方，给Scott一个火辣的深吻。

随着Logan最后几下重重地紧握，Scott吃力般抽动了一下，低哑地叹息着射在了Logan的拳头里，小队长全身气劲一泄，整个儿瘫倒在空翻软垫上。趁着Scott失神的片刻，Logan的目光放肆地逡巡着小队长的面庞：Scott衣衫不整，衣领被扯得大开，从颧骨到脖颈是一片被情欲染透了的绯红，在颈项和肩膀的交界处，也散落着被自己啃咬出的点点红斑。小队长的棕色鬈发潮潮地黏在额角，他张着嘴还不住地喘息，露出口腔内的一点儿细白牙齿。Scott依然蹙着眉头，眼帘紧闭，眼角潮红，看上去似乎有点儿痛苦，可Scott散发出来的气息明明白白地告诉着Logan，Scott此刻感受到是截然相反的知觉。

Logan俯下身，轻轻咬着Scott的唇珠，“Fuck you……Logan……”Scott在对方还算温柔的亲吻中断断续续地说着，吐字不清的含糊声莫名显得稚气。

“Fuck，我正在呢……”Logan哼笑了一声，他的手还卡在Scott的下腹，这会儿小队长像个兴奋过度的青少年一样，被Logan拨撩的射在了自己的裤子里。想到这，Logan眨眨眼睛，内心唾弃了一下自己，他开始拿不准，如果自己是那个体育老师，遇见这样可口的Scott他会不会下手了——再次庆幸，他不用真的纠结这个诡异的问题。

不过现在的Logan是会继续的，毫无疑问。

Logan将Scott乱七八糟的裤子褪了下来，然后一挥手把它扔到不远处的跳马（嗯，跳马，出镜率也很高的体育器材）上，接着他拽下了Scott的运动鞋。OK，这时候Scott上身还穿着勉强齐整的休闲衫，下半身的遮挡也只剩一双袜子，而Logan绝望地发现这居然也能让他更兴奋。

男人没时间哀悼自己消失的节操，只是继续自己的计划。

Logan脱下自己的外套，垫在Scott身下，又将Scott翻了个身，让小队长背对着自己趴在垫子上，而后Logan重新覆了上去。男人一手环着Scott的腰，他弹动着手指，在对方卷曲的耻毛间游移着，Logan知道此刻刚刚泄过的Scott还不能那么快兴奋起来，于是只是轻描淡写地圈点了一会儿敏感的会阴，又线路飘忽地顺着腰侧掠过对方微凹的脊椎，Logan慢慢将手指探向隐秘的后方。

趴伏在软垫上的Scott耳根通红，他全副身心都被Logan的手指所吸引，感受着圆钝的指腹在臀缝浅浅的凹隙里来回刮蹭，在那一圈褶皱附近徘徊的轻柔瘙痒。当第一个指节探进去的时候，Scott局促不安地顿了一下，握紧了手指下的海绵，由于他们贴得很近，所以Logan察觉到了。于是Logan又凑上前去，在Scott的耳朵上烙了一个安抚的亲吻。

Logan的手上全是Scott泄出的精液，还算滑润，第一根戳弄进去的手指较为顺畅地侵入到底。Logan能感觉到小队长柔软湿热的内壁蠕动着推挤他，所以他有点迫不及待地送进去第二根，然后是第三根。

Scott听到了Logan鼻腔里的轻哼，伴随着灼热的吐息呼在他的脸上，Logan手指在自己的体内摩挲着、开合着，这虽然不是第一次体验，但仍然让Scott感觉到一阵儿后脑发紧的羞耻，他试图合上腿，却被Logan掐着腿根制止住。

Logan轻柔地按压着Scott体内敏感的腺体，Scott腰身颤抖着，他甚至不自觉地随着那些动作摇晃，Logan满意地感觉到手指滞涩的抽送变得顺畅，看来Scott也准备好了。

Scott双手抵着软垫，此刻过分灵敏的听觉捕捉到身后拉开拉链的声音，悉悉索索的衣料摩擦声，然后是湿润的东西在他的臀缝处来回摩擦着的触感。Logan一手握着Scott瘦削的腰，另一手则扶着自己蓄势待发的欲望，对泛着水光湿红缝隙研磨着，而后小心地推挤而入。

粗长坚硬的庞然大物强行撑开绞紧的穴肉，将可怜兮兮的褶皱尽数撑平，湿软紧致的舒爽冲上Logan的大脑，他低吟出声，但Logan没放任自己的欲望，他察觉到了Scott的僵硬和颤抖。Scott小口喘息着，满涨的感觉让他心生畏惧，他还扭着腰试图躲避后方的进犯，于是Logan握住了Scott的腰身，他克制地小幅度抽送着，技巧性地浅浅开凿，让硕大的顶端碾过能让Scott最为舒服的腺体。

酥麻感顺着脊柱袭上后脑，Scott哽了一下，他把脸埋在双臂之下无法克制地呻吟着，小队长踮起脚尖抵在软垫，似乎还想避免这样被打开的羞耻感。

“别动，boy……”Logan按住了Scott的挣动，托握住对方的腰身摆成合适的高度，男人开口的声音低哑，还带上了点儿无可奈何，像是在哄着一个不懂事的孩子，“你会很舒服的……”

Scott面红耳赤，他一边混乱地想着我到底在做什么，一边恼怒地揪紧了软垫，连那结实的帆布都几乎要被小队长扯破。

而Logan已经没空去想，他再一次说出了同人文的台词了。

——TBC——

*漫画里160cm的狼叔，大概300磅约136kg，所以188cm的休叔版狼叔大概有352磅。193cm的小队有195磅约88kg，那么178cm的登登版小队约是180磅。所以狼叔的体重约是小队的两倍√。

复健肉ing，还有人看就留个评论回复吧~


	24. Chapter 24

24、

Scott曲着手臂撑在垫子上，上身的休闲衫已经被Logan扯了下来，跟他的裤子一起挂在跳马上，不过他内里还穿着一件背心。那单薄的布料遮掩着小队长的身体，Logan只能看到对方圆润的肩膀，紧实的臂肌露在外面，美丽的蝴蝶骨在织物下撑出一对引人遐想的阴影。Logan撩开衣缘的下摆，尾椎的凹陷一路延伸，男人双手圈握住小队长那一段紧窄的腰，再往下……

占有的本能欲望充盈在Logan胸腔，他也终于明白了来源是什么，也清楚该怎么满足，Logan喉咙里发出低低的咆哮。

Logan的大手又去揉捏Scott的臀肉——并不丰腴却足够结实，手感奇佳——Logan在那一片蜜色的柔软上留下堪称色情的指痕。青年后臀之间的隐秘则勉勉强强的咬着Logan尺寸惊人的大家伙，被使用过度的小穴在Logan的鞑伐中、时不时翻出一点儿湿漉漉的靡红，啧啧水声和肉体碰撞的闷响更是煽情得过分。

与Logan的粗野狂放的外表不同，他其实是一个相当体贴的情人，他总认为做爱是个享受的事情。Logan没有光顾着自己爽，他每一次挺腰抽送都恰到好处地碾过那个甜蜜的腺体，勾得Scott几乎是同步的摇晃和轻颤。Logan一手搂着Scott的腰，另外一只手绕到Scott身前，粗糙的大手抚慰着Scott因为过多刺激而再一次勃起的性器。Logan贴在Scott的身后，用鼻尖蹭着对方后脑绒绒的发丝，满意地嗅到Scott散发出的代表兴奋的费洛蒙，以及生理性的愉悦情绪。

Wolverine的嗅觉比常人灵敏数十倍，他可以通过气味残留的微弱信号判断出事件发生的过程，甚至嗅出光谱。在一般情况下，Logan会下意识收束着自己的感官，而此刻，他却是用这一秘密武器来捕捉着小队长的气息，可Logan一点儿也不觉得大材小用。

Logan没法准确形容出Scott的气味像是什么，那些小说里的比喻也太过片面，但Logan确实很喜欢Scott的味道。Logan忍不住上前，把小队长纳入怀抱，他偏头张嘴，用牙刃叼住小队长脆弱的后颈来回嗫咬，男人的舌头舔舐着Scott布满咸涩汗水的温暖皮肤。

后方传来沉重的压迫，Scott紧绷着身体小口喘息，被咬住弱点的惶惑让他在Logan的身下颤抖。疼痛并不明显，所以它使得混合其间的愉悦，愈加引人垂涎。

Logan开始咬合，像只小口享用猎物的兽类，Logan的舌尖覆了上去舔舐，他尝到血液的腥咸，敏感的味蕾摄入了更多的、层次更丰富的Scott的味道。如果在ABO的世界里，他确实算是“标记”了Scott了——嗯，前提是他们是AO的组合，咳。

Scott发出吃痛的嘶声，小队长的手指抓紧了身下的海绵，而Logan还在他的后颈啃咬着，滚烫的鼻息吹拂，粗糙的胡茬在颈底的皮肤上若有若无的擦过，一阵让Scott后脑发紧的拉扯感和瘙痒盖过了咬伤的刺痛。

“咬着你，你会更兴奋吗？”Logan轻轻啮着Scott已经被啜吸得红肿的后颈皮肤，舌头温柔地舔着对方颈椎处突出的骨节，“Scott？”

Scott因为这样的刺激不由得紧绷，潮湿柔软的身体绞紧了后方的侵犯者，那一圈被狠狠疼爱过的软肉在Logan的动作中开阖，深处的内壁因为陌生的刺激而无措，自顾自地分泌出了汁水。

这无疑让Logan的进出变得更加畅快，他都有点儿错觉，像是身下的小队长真的是个什么希腊字母似的。不过，Logan没时间分心，Scott轻微的扭动无声地诉说着小队长想要得到更多的触碰。Logan探下手，再次圈住Scott勃起着的性器，手指温柔地挤压覆缠在柱身上面的跳动的青筋。Logan配合着手部的动作，腰身用力，一下一下地，缓慢又不容置疑地捣开Scott潮湿紧致的身体。每一次都贴近到连一丝缝隙也没有，男人下腹蜷曲的耻毛蹭在两人交合处被带出来的一点儿软肉上，被混杂着的体液沾得湿透。

内部的敏感点被反复戳弄，前方的铃口也被恶趣味地抠挖，Scott爽得过头，又忍不住因为羞耻而发抖。Logan突然开始了冲刺，整根进入到深处，又大力抽了出来。击打的冲力让Scott挺直了腰身，他难以遏制地呻吟了一声，全靠Logan还环着他的腰，Scott才没有整个人趴倒在垫子上。

触电般的酥麻顺着神经从下腹辐射开来，Scott几乎连手指也动不了，他的头埋在软垫上，张着嘴喘息。他下意识地挣动着，又被Logan重重的压制，Logan探头和Scott混乱的接吻，来不及吞咽的唾液在帆布上滴落出小小的一汪。

愉悦的火花累积成足以爆炸的危险品，它在某一时刻忽然引爆，Scott抽动着身体，头脑一片空白的到达巅峰，他什么也感觉不到了。直到知觉回神的时候，他才意识到Logan还压着他，感受到后方怪异的黏腻。

Logan深深地射在Scott身体里，他没有软，也没有抽出来，还埋在那抽搐的肉穴里，感受Scott微弱的抽动。Logan伸臂把Scott拥得更紧了，探头在Scott酡红的脸颊上啄了几口，又深深吸嗅。空气里弥漫着汗水和体液的气味，Scott的气味和他的气息交混在一起，亲昵、浓稠而密不可分。

男人握住了Scott的手，然后把它带到后面两人结合的地方摸了摸。Scott看不见，但不妨碍他触及那湿黏滚烫的地方，他想象了一下这个情景，心下羞赧，青年不自觉地弹动了一下身体，于是，他们同时粗喘了一声。

“Logan，出去……”Scott收回手，他吞咽了一下，终于找回自己的声音。

“可是现在不方便，”Logan哼哼着，在察觉到Scott恼怒的情绪压过羞耻时，他又开口补充道，“器材室旁边就是淋浴间，我们先整理一下，不然……”

“……学校里也有感官敏锐的学生。”Logan一本正经的说道，活像是他根本没有打着再来一次（或者几次）的主意。

Scott犹豫了一下，安静下来，他似乎被Logan说服了。而Logan抱着Scott又蹭了好几下，他几乎又想压着Scott翻滚了。Scott察觉到身体里的大家伙变得兴奋，便转过头，朝发出呼吸声的地方“盯着”，小队长虽然还是脸颊泛着薄红，然而却已经恢复到原本的样子，他抿着嘴唇，面容严肃。

感到Scott无声的威胁，Logan才委委屈屈地抽出了自己。小队长低哑的唤了一声，一时合不拢的缝隙里溢出了Logan射进深处的液体，他听到Logan发出意味深长的哼笑，刚准备反击，就被Logan丢过去的衣服糊了一脸。

小队长戴上红眼镜，看到Logan又伸出了爪子，他疑惑地问道：“你做什么？”

“报废它。”Logan说着把地上的空翻软垫给划得稀烂，一边划一边说，“我会给Ororo说是意外，我可以赔偿。”他的手背已经不流血了。

勉强穿戴整齐的Scott盯着地上翻出海绵，几乎看不出原样的空翻软垫，不知想到了什么，脸庞有些发红。

——TBC——

有人看就留个评论回复吧~


	25. Chapter 25

注意：淋浴室play，抱起来啪啪啪~

25、

Scott被Logan按在淋浴间雪白的瓷砖上，他的头磕在墙上，只是两人都没感觉到这一点小小的意外。男人大力扯下Scott运动衫的拉链，那颗脆弱的拉扣几乎要被粗暴的动作甩飞，小队长的外套下面什么也没穿，全开的衣襟间露出大片的蜜糖色皮肤，上面还布满着青青紫紫的暧昧痕迹，引得Logan愈发躁动。

Logan像是刚刚才想起自己急躁的动作让Scott撞到了头，他把手握住Scott的后脑，厚实的掌心按在湿淋淋的发丝上，热乎乎的温度让小队长恍惚觉得自己的脑浆都开始沸腾起来。Logan用拇指安抚地摸了摸Scott耳后与脸颊交界的那一小片柔软的皮肤，他摘下小队长的眼镜，放进墙壁嵌入式的置物盒，又迫不及待的将小队长带进另外一个深入缠绵的吻里，浑然忘却了他把Scott带进淋浴间里的借口是“清洗干净，保持整洁”。

幸而淋浴室的衣柜里都有为了以防万一所存的干净衣服，否则这个借口还不那么能让人信服。

Logan另外一只手很不老实地袭上Scott的前胸，揉弄着坚实的胸肌。粗糙的手指研磨过肌理的纹路，夹住柔软的肉粒，略微凶野地拉扯和挤压，直到指间的软肉变得红肿和硬挺，涨成了熟透了的颜色。在过度的刺激中，疼痛反而是最容易忍受的一部分，它让Scott忍不住哼吟出声。

墙壁的凉意从后背渗透进身体，它与胸前的Logan造成的火热形成了微妙的对比，被剥夺视觉的Scott有点儿羞耻，放大的感官体验提醒着小队长他们身处何方，此刻的他和Logan两个人，活像是一对儿血气方刚的青春期男孩，被欲望支配了大脑，在学校的淋浴间里就火急火燎的干起来。而另一方面，Scott也很清楚，即使现在叫停，独断专横的Logan也不会听他的，只能徒增自己的羞耻与恼怒。

Logan不安分的舌头在Scott湿热的口腔里攻城略地，截断小队长的呼吸，Scott有点儿缺氧，交混的唾液从唇角溢出来，滴滴答答地浸湿了两人的下巴。Logan不安分的手玩够了晕红的胸口，又顺着漂亮腹肌向下探索，Logan将小队长的裤子褪到臀下，因为姿势的原因，那块布料还挂在Scott弯曲的膝盖，这让Scott更觉得羞赧。

显然，嗅觉灵敏的Wolverine察觉到他脸皮薄的小队长又开始胡思乱想了，他不由得中断这个深吻，男人用湿润的嘴唇蹭了蹭Scott沁出细小汗珠的鼻尖，吸嗅着对方美妙的气息，Logan的大手抚摸上青年早已经激动得滴水的勃起，当Logan环住Scott时，没有错过对方一声如释重负的喟叹。Scott涨红的脸颊看上去太过于可爱了，Logan心下好笑，而且青年兴致勃勃的身体确实比他想得太多的聪明脑子要诚实太多。Logan咕哝了一声听不太清的感慨，再接再厉，用高超的手活又逼出Scott几声绵软的轻叫。

Scott在Logan的怀里甚至有点儿腿软，如果不是身前男人用铁钳一般强健的手臂环着他的腰，Scott几乎都要顺着墙滑下来，直至坐到地上。

“……别笑。”Scott敏感地听到Logan喉间滚过的轻笑，他胡乱地推搡了一下压住他的Logan，发出意为捍卫自己尊严的警告。

“嗯哼。”Logan不置可否的应了一声，果决而迅速地踩掉自己的裤子，两人在不算狭小的淋浴间里裸裎相对，他重新贴上对方的身体时，刻意用自己灼热的大家伙去挤压Scott的胯下，小队长的眼睫抖得更厉害了。

Logan忍不住上前一步，一条长腿插进Scott两腿之间，Scott分开的双唇间闪过嫩红的舌尖，Logan低头用舌将它捕获，粗粝的舌面相互摩擦着，搅动出湿漉漉的水声，这听在感官敏锐的Logan耳朵里仿佛放大了一下。

声音？

Logan激烈的动作停顿了一下，Scott还有点儿回不过神地发愣，就被Logan猛地一把圈住腰抱起来，Logan健壮的手臂托着Scott的大腿，将他抵在墙上。

Scott刚准备开口，就感觉Logan凑近了他，热乎乎的吐息喷在他的脸上，粗硬的胡茬蹭过他的脸侧。Logan压低了声音，微哑的嗓音像是电流一般从耳道传入后脑：“嘘，别说话。”Scott哽住了疑惑，却感觉自己下身也跟着抽动了一下。

接着他知道了Logan为什么这个反应了，淋浴间的房门被打开，十几个吵吵闹闹的学生们走了进来，他们刚刚结束体育课，一身臭汗的男孩们打算先来冲个澡。男孩们高声笑闹着，兴高采烈地说着刚才比赛精彩的进球。

凌乱的脚步声瞬间充斥着整个空间，刚刚那些意乱情迷的氛围被完全的打散了。

“Artie*，怎么了？”一个男孩用胳膊肘捅了一下脱衣服脱到一半就动作一停的Artie。

“没。”Artie吐了吐舌头，分叉类似蛇信的舌头刚刚向他的大脑传达了一个需要注意四周的信号，不过他觉得肯定是自己的错觉，刚才上课，他和能抑制变种能力的Jimmy分到了一组。下课的Jimmy打算先回房间，所以在被抑制的能力现在逐渐恢复，这可能让他有点儿不适应面对现在多出来的环境信息。

感觉到自己抱着的Scott正浑身僵硬，Logan突然兴起了一个坏念头，他突然伸手打开了淋浴头，冲下来的温热水流将两人淋了个透彻。

“咦，已经有人了吗？”一个男孩朝那个发出声音的隔间问了一声。

“是啊，Kids，我刚在整理器材。”Logan的声音隔着水声和门板有点儿含糊不清，但足够男孩们知道这是谁了。

“辛苦了，Mr.Logan。”几个男孩打了个招呼。

“嗯哼。”Logan笑了一声，他压住被自己托离地面的Scott，握住对方大腿的手指探向后穴，虽然Scott咬着嘴唇还在挣扎，但是早被操开的身体很快就顺服地吞进了入侵物，Logan不需要二次开拓，就顺利地抱着Scott，把自己送进了那副紧致湿热的身体里。

冲淋声逐一响起来，Scott已经听不清什么了，他牢牢地搂着Logan的脖子，双腿夹在对方的腰际，悬空的姿势让他只能挂在Logan身上，肠壁反射性地绞紧，这使得Logan觉得膝盖一阵儿酸软。

Logan猛烈地挺动腰身，Scott不得不捂住嘴来压抑自己的喘息，那些孩子们还在旁边，他紧张的情绪令周身一切刺激都像是放大了几倍。热水淋在他们身上，但是Scott已经感觉不到热度了，Logan才像是火源，热烫得要焚尽一切。

Logan将Scott的身体上托了几分，而后忽然用力按进怀里，重力让那根庞然大物进到了难以想象的深处，Scott低声呜咽了一下，随后他紧紧咬住了拳头，Scott软垂的性器挤在两人下腹上，抽动着滴出残存的体液。激烈的快感让Scott脚尖绷直，他胡乱地摇着头，抠住Logan的脊背，有些发怒地用力抠抓男人遒劲的肌肉，示意自己的反抗。

Logan轻松地再次托起Scott，不顾小队长颤抖的挣扎将这个举动重复了一遍，两遍……Scott的牙齿狠狠咬在Logan的肩膀上，留下了几个深深的牙印，可是很快，那些血印就蠕动着愈合，像是海水冲刷过的沙滩。直到Scott放弃了徒劳无功的抵抗，只是顺驯地伏在Logan的身上时，那些堪称粗野的鞑伐才变得和缓。Scott的大腿肌肉因为过度紧张而微微痉挛，他发出压抑的低喘，小队长已经射不出什么了，可是后方的刺激却连绵不绝，Logan颇富技巧地用冠部顶着敏感点，快感泵进身体里，像是永远不会停止。小队长的喘息被水流声掩盖着，这让Logan只能凑近一点前去倾听。Wolverine不由得觉得有些可惜，他安抚地拍拍Scott的背，清了清嗓子，这才开口说：“Boys，你们要不要动作快点？我听说今天食堂有限量的惠灵顿牛排哦。”

这掀起了冲凉的孩子们一阵惊呼：“难怪Jimmy和Aaron他们不来一起冲澡。”心急吃大餐的男孩们连忙擦干自己，草草换好干净的衣服，接着一个个快速地窜出了淋浴室，他们还不忘向Logan道别：“Bye，Logan~”

一阵儿兵荒马乱之后，淋浴室重归宁静，Logan关了花洒，明显觉得Scott放松了一点儿，他笑了笑，将头埋在Scott的颈间，低声说：“就剩我们了，Mr.Summers。”

Scott发出细小的喘息声，战栗起来。

他像是在坠落，只有那双臂膀和钉在身体里的性器，是链接现实的锁链，Logan大力地冲刺着，几乎要顶穿Scott的腹腔，小队长短促地呻吟着，被一个碾压敏感点的撞击捣得发不出声。Logan抱紧了痉挛般发抖的Scott，压制着对方，在小队长最深处畅快地射精。

他将小队长狠狠地射了一肚子，而这个事实让Logan还未软下来的性器又兴奋起来了。

“你……混、混蛋——”Scott筋疲力尽，他那双长腿都酸软得夹不住Logan的腰，双腿挂在Logan的臂膀上，他被Logan完全的托举着，而那根精神抖擞的大家伙还在被摩擦得红肿麻木的肠道里彰显存在。

“混蛋，滚出去！”小队长开始骂脏话了，而Logan觉得自己已经无可救药，他竟然觉得眼眶鼻头红红的小队长看起来可爱得不可思议。

他低下头，含住了Scott喋喋不休的红肿唇瓣，舌头细致地润过小队长的嘴唇，打断了他的抱怨。

“好了，好了。”Logan缓慢地抽出自己，并扶着Scott踩到地面，Scott几乎需要倚靠着自己才能站直，修长双腿打颤的样子活像是匹初生的马驹。Logan能看到被灌进Scott身体里的体液因为姿势的变动，色情而缓慢的从小队长臀缝间流下来，沾在拍打得发红的腿根皮肤上。

“清洗干净，保持整洁。”Logan咽了咽口水说道，他不由得转移目光，害怕再看下去会忍不住按着Scott再来一轮，而后被爆发的小队长用镭射射到学院后山。

摸索着把眼镜戴好的Scott沉默地看了Logan一眼，并不想对这个说话不算话的队友再说什么。

——TBC——

*Artie：X2中那个舌头分叉的男孩子，能力均为私设。

更新啦，还有人看吗2333  
这篇其实主要是同人文梗啦，感觉也快进尾声了，如果有想继续看的我也可以去拉长战线，反正都是脑洞2333~


End file.
